Call of the Real World
by kaela097
Summary: Four years have passed since everyone graduated from high school. College is now over. Blair's ready to go out into the real world to make a name for herself, but the greeting won't be so welcoming. Thankfully she has Chuck to help her navigate the waters, though they both will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Greetings all. In honor of the season premiere of the final season (sniffle, sniffle), here is the start of the next epic adventure of my Chair saga.**

**This story starts off about a year after "Uh-Oh" ended. Enjoy.**

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf," the NYU university facility president read, "Bachelor of Arts in Fashion Design, summa cum laude."

Blair took a deep breath as she started across the stage in her cap and gown. The largest cheer of the ceremony arose from the family section. Blair's eyes scanned the crowd to see her family had risen to their feet to cheer for her accomplishment. She shook the hand of the University Chancellor, received her gift from the university's alumni's president, and then accepted her rolled up certificate of attendance from the Dean of Admissions who winked at her in recognition before he then nodded in the direction of her stepfather, Cyrus. Blair whispered a thank you to the man for the part he played in her getting accepted to the university four years earlier before she continued across the stage.

As she turned to acknowledge her family, she beamed with pride. She knew her father was ready with his camera and long lens, which allowed him to zoom in for the perfect shot. As she scanned her family, her eyes locked with those of the one that meant the most, Chuck.

Chuck fought back tears as Blair's name was called. If it was possible, he was more proud of her accomplishment that she was. Finally, after four years, she was a college graduate. All her hard work and sacrifices she had made had led to this moment. All the adversity that they'd overcome together made this moment even sweeter.

Blair's radiant smile as she stepped across the stage after receiving her diploma stopped his heart for a moment. In his breast pocket was a special gift he intended to give her that evening, not an engagement ring as she still wanted to wait a little while longer, but still it was a special gift that he hoped Blair would appreciate. He'd wracked his brain for months to come up with something special enough to mark the occasion.

After the processional of graduates was reseated, the master of ceremonies wrapped up the commencement ceremony by announcing the graduating class. The graduating student body rose from their seats and tossed their caps in the air before they fanned out to find their families.

Blair ran straight into Chuck's outstretched arms and held him tight as he proclaimed how much pride and love he had for her in that moment. From behind she could hear the shutter of her father's camera as he was determined to capture every single moment of his daughter's big day, but nothing else mattered at the moment other than the joy she felt by being in her lover's arms.

"No more late night study sessions, no more long evenings at the library, no more worries about exams, I feel so liberated," Blair laughed as she emerged from Chuck's embrace to accept the congratulations from the rest of her family and friends that had attended the event.

"Now the real world comes calling," Serena chimed in, effectively killing Blair's happy buzz for a moment.

"Bring it on," Blair challenged, "I'm ready to take on the entire world if I have to." She began to laugh at the absurdity of her statement before she thought to amend it. "At least the fashion world."

"Blair, I have never been prouder of you than I am at this moment," her mother proclaimed as she engulfed her in a hug.

"That goes double for me," Cyrus added as he hugged both his women tight.

"Thank you so much, Cyrus, for everything you did for me four years ago," Blair smiled as she hugged her stepfather separately when her mother released her. "I may not have been the most grateful person when you first proposed this solution, but coming here was the best decision I ever made."

Chuck cleared his throat suddenly.

"Professionally, at least," Blair added as she turned to acknowledge him.

"I need more pictures of the graduate," her father announced, "Serena, Nathaniel, join Blair. This can be for the trio of graduates."

"That would make more sense if all three were actually graduating," Chuck muttered under his breath as Serena and Nate took their place on either side of Blair.

"I only have to take a few summer courses," Serena shot him a look.

"And I only have one semester left," Nate chimed in.

"Keep telling yourself that, Archibald," Chuck smirked evilly.

For Chuck's snide remark, Nate stepped in as close to Blair as he could with the rest that Blair would stomp on his foot, wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek just as Harold snapped the photo. The trio began giggling at the loud growl of displeasure Chuck made at the sight. The giggling turned into full out laughter as Chuck snatched Blair away from Nate. Blair's laughter turned to a satisfied moan as he kissed her deeply.

"Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?" Chuck whispered against her lips as they began to sway gently back and forth.

"Not for the last thirty seconds," she smiled.

"I am so proud of you," he replied as he watched her smile widen, "So much so that there should be laws passed against it."

"If your hands travel any lower, I believe you'll run into one of them," Blair replied as she felt his hands travel slowly down her spine to her backside, "And Daddy is still snapping away. Is your hand full of my ass really a moment that you want to capture for all of posterity?"

"Is that an invitation?" he baited her as he tapped her posterior playfully.

"Yes, for much later this evening after everyone has left our penthouse," she replied as she untangled herself from his grasp as her school friends approached her with the idea for one more NYU girls' photo opportunity.

Roman stepped in quickly and used his knowledge of the front side of the camera to arrange the girls in the perfect pose. Harold went beyond crazy with the shutter, leaving Blair on the edge of mortification. Roman saw Blair's embarrassment and stepped in to get his lover's trigger finger under control by picking a playful fight with him in French. Blair gave him a grateful look as she and her friends planned for one final girls' night out before they all went out into the real world and the demanding schedules that were sure to accompany those waiting jobs.

"It's time for the photographer to step in front of the camera," Serena announced as she snatched the camera from Harold and pushed him towards Blair. "Family photo time."

All of Blair's parents stepped into the frame with Harold and Eleanor on either side of Blair and their respective partners at their sides. After a few pictures, Eleanor put out a hand to stop Serena from taking another photo. A hush fell over the group when she spoke, "Charles, why don't you get into this picture with us?"

"Did Eleanor just ask me to join them for a family photo?" Chuck muttered so that only Serena could hear. The shock in his voice was crystal clear.

"Yes, now get in there," Serena shoved him towards the group as Eleanor and Cyrus moved over a step so that Chuck could slide in next to Blair. Chuck was sure that the picture would show the absolute bewilderment that he felt from Eleanor's invitation into what was a family moment.

* * *

"Your mother invited me into a family photo," Chuck stated once he and Blair were safely inside his limo on the way to their penthouse. Somehow Serena and Nate had wrangled their way in with them. Had he not been still completely baffled by Eleanor's invitation, he would have fought harder for them to find their own mode of transportation.

"Why are you so surprised?" Serena inquired as Blair caressed his jaw affectionately, "She's been more civilized towards you for well over a year."

"There is being civil and then there is inviting me into a family photo op," Chuck told her.

"Perhaps Mother has finally come to terms with the choice that I've made," Blair theorized.

"Look at all you've gone through with Blair," Nate asked, "Eleanor knows that you are the one that Blair depends on. You're the one that got her through the darkness of a few summers ago."

"Nate's right," Blair chimed in as she kissed his cheek, "It was around that time that she started to make nice with you, Chuck."

"Getting the parents' approval; that's a pretty big step, Bass," Serena chimed in.

"Don't go crazy just yet," Chuck laughed, "It was one picture. She's not handing over Blair's hand just yet."

"Speaking of Blair's hand," Serena prodded him, "Where is that stellar engagement ring that we're all waiting for?"

"He's not there yet," Nate shook his head at Serena.

"Yes, he is," Serena insisted, "They both are. They both have been for so long that it's hard to understand why they haven't."

"It's not the plan," Blair chimed in.

"Forget the plan," Serena pouted, "Throw that stupid plan out the stupid window and propose already. I can't wait much longer."

Chuck laughed as he shook his head.

"You aren't proposing tonight, are you?" Blair whispered in his ear.

"No," he replied. It surprised him to find her lips turning into a slight pout so he felt the need to explain his reason for not proposing even when he had considered it. "Today is your day, yours, not ours. You've worked four years for this. You've earned it. The day I propose will be our day."

"Awe," Serena sighed as her head came to rest against Nate's shoulder, "Chuck Bass has turned into such a sap."

"Careful, Serena, there are a few choice words I could toss in your direction," Chuck cautioned her.

"Hey," Serena scoffed as if he'd actually insulted her.

"No more fighting," Blair announced, "Today is my day. You two siblings can squabble tomorrow."

"When Chuck finally makes an honest woman out of Blair, S, you and B will finally be sisters," Nate put together.

"And it's only taken him four years to put that together," Blair added.

"I'm not going to talk for the rest of the day," Nate shot back with a scowl.

"Is that your graduation present for me?" Blair replied with a snicker.

Nate shot her another look yet kept silent.

* * *

"What does the college graduate want to do now that all her guests have left for the evening?" Chuck smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she bid the last of her party-goers goodbye.

"I think we should start with the graduation gift you have been withholding from me," she told him as she spun on her heel sharply so that she could look him in the eyes, "You watched me open present after present from all my friends and family yet you never coughed up one of your own. You did get me something, didn't you?"

The adorable pout on her face that was brought on by the unimaginable thought that he could have not have bought her anything to mark the monumental day in her life melted his heart. "Of course I bought you something, it just isn't something I wanted to put on display."

"It's not more trashy lingerie, is it?" she frowned.

"Give me a little more credit than that," he chuckled, "That would be a gift for myself."

"It's not your little soldier, is it?" she continued to eye him with a skeptical look before she glanced down at his groin.

"I certainly wouldn't want to put that on display, for your sake anyways, but no, it's not our little soldier," he chuckled.

"Then what is it that you wouldn't want to put on display?" Blair inquired as she tugged on his jacket, "It's not sex toys, is it?"

"Stop guessing," he commanded her as he fought valiantly to keep a straight face, "You aren't even close."

"Then what is it that you wanted to keep just between us?" she pulled at his jacket again.

"It isn't something to be kept just between us, but it's something I need to show you first before we invite everyone else to see it," he insisted.

"Ew, you are talking about something sexual," she pushed him away abruptly, "I'm not making a sex tape with you tonight."

"That's still not a no, Waldorf," he chuckled. He'd jokingly proposed they make one during one of their rare lazy evenings together. She'd stammered at his suggestion but had yet to give him an answer one way or another. He'd been left with the conclusion that the offer was still on the table, but he had to sweeten the pot.

"It certainly is for tonight," she held her ground as she crossed her arms in front of her chest though even as she said the words she wondered at the possibility of such an endeavor. She'd been embarrassed by his offer at first, but now she was a tiny bit curious. She wondered if their lovemaking looked at incredible as it felt and there was only one way to know for sure. It was her prim and proper upbringing that still kept her from saying yes.

"As intrigued as I am at the prospect of directing you in such an endeavor, I have no intension of hopping into the director's chair this evening," he assured her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, flat box he'd been carrying throughout the day.

Blair snatched the box out of her hand and lifted the lid, tossing it aside in her haste. What she saw on the bed of cotton caused her to frown, it was an antique brass key.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she scoffed as she picked up the key from the box and waved it towards him dangerously, "Jab you in the heart with it?"

"If you do that, you won't ever find out what it might unlock," he replied.

"Get on with it, Bass," she challenged him as she waved the key in a threatening manner.

"That sounds like an invitation," he leered at her.

"It's an invitation for something," she agreed, "I'm just trying to decide what."

He decided he'd tortured her enough. "Pack your bags, Waldorf."

"What!" she exclaimed, "You're kicking me out!"

"Don't be silly," he chuckled, "You and I are heading out of the city for a few days."

"Why?" she stammered.

"You want to figure out what that key opens, don't you?" he chuckled as he took a tentative step towards her.

"This had better open the Taj Mahal of gifts, Bass," she warned him as his arms snagged her around the waist.

"Have I ever disappointed you before?" he chuckled.

"We'll see," she replied as she kissed his cheek before turning towards their bedroom to begin packing as he'd suggested only to find her designer luggage was already neatly arranged just inside their bedroom.

"Oh, yes," he chuckled, "I've already taken the liberty of packing for you. I guess nothing is stopping us from leaving this instant."

"I guess not," she smiled as she stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Four years together and you still manage to surprise me. How do you that?"

"It's my whimsical nature," he grinned.

"Yes, one of your more endearing qualities," she laughed, "You're so full of whimsy."

"I keep you on your toes, don't I," he pointed out.

"You curl my toes," she amended.

"And I promise to do that and so much more this evening," he vowed, "But we'd better get going. We have a schedule to keep."

"Schedule," she repeated in confusion, "It's nearly midnight. How can we have a schedule?"

"You'll find out," he told her as he swept her into his arms and carried her towards the elevator.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I want to start by giving my beta, Lori2297, mega props for her hard work. Secondly, I want to thank those of you that have favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. I hope you will continue to enjoy this journey as we go along.**

"Have I mentioned how much I love the perks of our mile high membership?" Blair cooed as she lay above him on the sofa of his private jet. They were both panting from exertion and the beads of sweat were just beginning to evaporate from their skin. Chuck's hands were rubbing along her nude body in an effort to keep her from getting cold.

"I believe the euphoric shouts to the heavens were a sufficient clue," he chuckled.

"I think high altitudes makes my voice rise up an octave," she explained.

"I think orgasms at high altitudes make your voice rise up an octave," he amended as he kissed her neck, "And I'm willing to test that theory."

"Hmmm," she hummed happily as her head came to rest against his chest, "I think I need sleep."

"It has been a long few weeks for you," he agreed as his hands tangled in her hair, "Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you when we land."

"Promise," she yawned.

Before he could even answer, she was sound asleep. Chuck shifted slightly so that she was laid out on the sofa on her own. He wrapped a blanket around her so that she wouldn't get cold. Picking up his clothes, he quickly redressed and found the flight attendant.

"Yes, Mister Bass," she smiled at him warmly over the magazine she was reading while wearing noise cancelling headphones.

"You may tell the pilots that they may land," he smirked.

"Of course, Mister Bass," the attendant nodded as she reached for the phone to talk to the pilots.

When the plane landed, Chuck made sure that Blair was wrapped up tight in a blanket and then carried her to the vehicle that was waiting for them on the tarmac. She stirred only once, moaning his name as she tightened her arms around his neck before tumbling back into her deep sleep.

Chuck held her in his arms as the vehicle took them through the familiar Parisian streets, the famed sights passing them by as they twisted and turned their way through the early morning traffic. They were half way along the route to the vineyard where her father and Roman lived when the driver turned onto a short driveway. Chuck's lips curled into a satisfied smile. The villa that came into view was just as he'd described to his realtor weeks earlier.

Having already memorized the floor plan, Chuck carried Blair into the master bedroom of their new vacation home.

Blair moaned again as she sunk into the softness of the mattress. She refused to relinquish her hold around Chuck's neck as she pulled him against her.

Doing his best to not disturb her slumber, he untangled the blanket he'd wrapped her in on the plane and then covered her with the blanket at the foot of the bed before he allowed himself to fall asleep. It was after noon before either of the pair woke.

"Chuck," Blair began poking his chest to rouse him. She hadn't a clue where they were. Last she could remember, they were on his jet. For all she knew, their plane had been high-jacked, and they were now being held captive.

"Let me sleep," he groaned as he buried his face in her neck to hide his eyes from the light filtering into the room.

"Nope, not going to work," she replied as she tried to untangle his limbs and the bed sheets from around her body, "You promised you'd wake me when the jet landed, yet here I am in a room completely foreign to me. I want answers, now."

"So demanding," he chuckled with a light bite to her neck, "Yet so sexy."

"So stalling," she called him out, "So spill."

"Guess," he baited her as his hands began roaming her body as he started his morning seduction.

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed, "We could be an a millions different places. For all I know, you circled the damn New York airport for hours, and we're still in New York City."

"How about a hint?" he offered.

"Just tell me where we are," she snapped, "And why am I still naked while you are fully clothed. You didn't carry me off the plane like this, did you?"

"I'm fully clothed because you wouldn't release me, even in your sleep, so I couldn't get undressed. Yes, I carried you off the plane, and yes, you didn't have any clothes on, but I promise you were fully covered by the blanket that I wrapped you up in. Nothing of value was seen by anyone but me," he assured her.

"You'd better be right," she glared at him, "Now tell me where we are."

"I would never let anyone enjoy the sight of your beautiful body," he assured her with a gentle kiss that landed between her breasts.

"Save the smooth talk," she replied, "We are where?"

"France," he gave in after a short stare down.

"This isn't Daddy's villa," she stated as she looked at the accommodations.

"No, it's not," he nodded.

"Quit being vague and tell me where we are," she demanded as she slapped his shoulder.

"I just told you that we were in France," he reminded her.

"And yet we're not at Daddy's villa, so where are we?" she snarled at him as her patience had completely worn out, "This is supposed to be your graduation present to me, so spill before I find that key that you gave me last night and truly jab it in your heart."

Her threat didn't have the desired effect as he rolled onto his back and released a hearty laugh from deep within his belly.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, tell me right now or so help me god I will not be responsible for what happens to you in the next thirty seconds," she snarled at him as her hand slid down his body and grabbed a hold of his manhood in a threatening manner.

"Somehow I managed to forget how impatient you are," he continued to chuckle as he freed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Tell me right now, Bass," she glared at him, "I have a second hand and two knees that can inflict great pain. I don't think you can fight me off for long. I have rage on my side."

"We're in the villa in France that I bought us," he finally caved, "It's close enough to your father's vineyard that we can visit often, but far enough away from him that your cries of passion can no longer be heard. I was tired of sneaking out in the middle of the night during our visits to make love to you and then pretend the next morning that I wasn't satisfied."

"So my graduation present is this villa?" she smiled gleefully.

"No," he shook his head, "No, this isn't a present at all. This purchase was just a matter of practicality. Your present is something else entirely."

"So, what is it?" she asked with an eager grin as she held out her hands, expecting it to be a pretty wrapped box.

"I hope you still have that key I gave you because we're going to need it," he chuckled as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"That ornamental key is still my only gift," she pouted.

"It's not your only gift," he continued to chuckle, "But you'll need it to enjoy your gift."

"I'm still wondering if stabbing you in the heart with it might be the better option," she muttered.

"I think you want my heart to keep beating," he smirked, "I'm much better at pleasuring you as long as I draw breath, and a beating heart is key to drawing that breath and being able to pleasure you."

"You make a compelling case for yourself," she eyed him skeptically, "You're just lucky you're so talented."

"That is not luck," he replied as he snagged her around the waist and brought her to lay on top of him, her legs straddling his waist, "That is most definitely skill, and I'm feeling a demonstration is necessary to prove it to you."

"It most definitely is," she replied as she worked swiftly to rid him of his clothes with a practiced ease.

* * *

"The villa is a wonderful addition to your empire, but next time you buy a piece of real estate, may I please have some input?" Blair requested as she wrapped her arm through his as they drove along the streets in the tiny town their villa was nearest on the way to their mystery destination.

"First off, it's our empire," he reminded her as he stroked her chin softly.

"I'm serious, Chuck," she replied as she flashed the briefest of smiles at his reference of it being their empire. She never tired of the reminder that they were planning their lives together and coming together as true partners. "You purchased our penthouse in New York without any input from me, and now this French villa. I might eventually hate something you buy for us."

"I doubt that," he laughed, "I know your tastes as they mesh with my own."

"Chuck, I want final say in the next piece of property that you purchase for our private use," she insisted, "Maybe in the Hamptons. You've been talking for a couple of years about wanting a new summer home. I get to pick it out."

"And I'll merely finance your little shopping spree," he agreed.

"This is going to be the antithesis of little," she smirked confidently, "This is going to be enormous and extremely expensive."

"I'll be sure to bring my checkbook," he chuckled.

"So how far is this graduation present of yours?" she inquired.

"Depends on what you have in mind in the interim," he lifted a curious eyebrow.

"Nope, no hanky panky until I get my present," she shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You're so damn sexy when you take such a strong stance," he groaned as his hand slid along her thigh, searching for the garter holding her stocking up. If only she truly knew how crazy those damn stockings of hers drove him.

"I know," she chuckled. He wasn't sure if she was responding to his comment or if she was reading his thoughts, but either way she reached for his hand at her thigh, entwining her fingers with his, "You still don't get any hanky panky."

Chuck groaned in disappointment. He loved his limo sex or any version of it she would give him.

"You'll survive," she smiled seductively.

* * *

"I hope you brought that key," Chuck stated as he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes as they neared their destination, "We're going to need it, and I'd hate having to delay your gift any longer."

"You mean you'd hate to delay the gratuity sex you think you'll be getting after I receive your gift," she amended.

"Yes, I'd hate to delay that too," he chuckled as he nipped at her neck.

"What did I say about the hanky panky?" she tried to push him away.

"This doesn't count when you're blindfolded," he whispered in her ear as he continued to nip at her skin.

The vehicle rolled to a stop and the driver opened the door without direction. Reluctantly Chuck untangled himself and stepped from the vehicle, helping Blair out. Blair was giddy in anticipation. She may have played at being annoyed by the delay in receiving her gift, but in truth she was extremely anxious. He always gave her the most thoughtful and special presents. She clutched the key close to her chest, waiting for the moment he told her to use it.

"What is the first thing you think of when someone mentions France?" Chuck inquired.

"Daddy," she smiled gleefully.

"What is the first thing someone would think of when France is mentioned besides you?" he chuckled.

"Paris, maybe," she offered.

"And when someone mentions Paris you would think of?" he prompted her.

"The Eiffel Tower," she stated.

"And then what?"

"Walking along the Seine River," she replied, "The Louvre Museum, The Notre Dame Catherdal, the Champs Elysees, the …"

Blair was interrupted as Chuck placed his hand over her mouth.

"You're not even close," he replied, "What is your favorite hobby when we venture in to Paris?"

"That's easy, spend your money shopping," she smiled, "Did you buy me all the shops on Avenue Montaigne?"

"That would have been a good option. I'll keep that in mind for next time," he chuckled, "But your second favorite hobby is museum browsing, so I thought it would be good to honor your recent accomplishment of graduating at the top of your class from New York University with a bachelors degree in fashion design with something that speaks to the occasion."

"What did you buy me, Chuck?" Blair inquired.

"It's not exactly something that I bought you. It's more something to honor how proud I am of you," he explained.

"Chuck, the suspense is killing me," she replied as she clutched the key tighter in her hand, "Will you please just tell or show me?"

Chuck worked the knot free on the blindfold. Blair's eyes immediately read the French Plaque in front of her, "La Bibliothèque de Blair Waldorf d'Art, Mode et Design".

"You bought me a library?" Blair looked to him in confusion.

"Which honors the bookworm that I fell in love with," Chuck explained, "And it has the world's best collection of literature on fashion, art, and design to honor the career path you have chosen for your future."

"You bought me a library," Blair repeated.

"Do you not like it?" he frowned.

"I guess I don't understand why you bought me a library that I'd have to fly across the Atlantic Ocean to use," she replied.

"It's not that I bought you a library," he explained, "I've named the library after you. You've been immortalized. Until the end of time, this library will always be known as the Blair Waldorf Library of Art, Fashion, and Design. Through this library you'll live forever."

"Oh," her eyes widened as the full weight of his words sunk in.

"Shall we tour your legacy?" he inquired as he urged her towards the locked door.

Blair unlocked the door and gasped as they crossed the threshold. The library was huge. There were marble floors and pillars. Wooden bookshelves that were neatly arranged. There were stain glass windows and a beautiful mural covered the ceiling in the center. It was the most beautifully decorated library she had ever seen. She couldn't even find the words to tell him so.

Chuck translated her silence to mean that she didn't like it. "I can get you something else. I thought you'd like it, but I…"

He was silenced by her fingers on his lips, "I love it. It's beautiful, Chuck."

"I know it's not as sparkly as some of the other gifts I've given you," he tried to defend his gift thinking that she was humoring him.

"Not every gift has to be sparkly," she assured him, "Seriously, Chuck, this is one of the best gifts you've given me, and you're right, it's the perfect way to honor the degree that we earned."

"You earned the degree," he corrected her.

"With your help. I could never have gotten through these past four years without you. I know there were nights I held you at bay to study and there were other activities you would have rather done than watch me, but having you there to support me is a very large reason why we're here today another step closer to our future together."

"There was a slight pout on those lips earlier when I told you I wasn't proposing," he replied as he gently caressed her lips.

"There is going to be a slight pout on my lips until the day that you do propose," she replied, "But as much as I want to be your wife and as much as you want to be my husband…"

"…we just haven't accomplished everything we've set out to accomplish," he finished her thought.

"Mostly I haven't accomplished what I've set out to accomplish," she sighed.

"You will," he replied.

"I'm so worried about working with my mother," she confessed as she stepped into his arms, "We've been on an extended honeymoon as of late, but our relationship is still fragile."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine. If not, I'll be there for you and do whatever you need me to do to help fix any rift," he assured her.

"Maybe it would be best if I took that job Lucy was offering," she thought out loud, "The pay is good, and I'd be working for a fashion startup. That is valuable experience for someone that has their desire to start their own label someday."

"But if things work with your mother, you'd never need to worry about such things. You could simply work along side your mother and take over when she retires," he replied.

"She's still many years away from that," Blair replied, "I'm always going to be number two next to her."

"It is her company, Blair," Chuck reminded her, "She is going to be the boss. If you're going to work with her, you're going to have to find a way to fit into what she has planned, but remember as apprehensive as you are, she's going to be too. She knows as well as you do how volatile your relationship can be. I don't think she's going to do or say something to jeopardize that. You're her daughter, and she loves you."

"I hope you're right," Blair sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, locking her fingers at the back of his neck.

"I'm always right," he stated confidently.

"Except when you're wrong," she replied.

"And how often does that happen?" he chuckled.

"More often than you admit," she laughed along with him.

"So…are libraries considered sacred territory to you, or can we do naughty things in here?" Chuck inquired as he found the zipper of her skirt and lowered it.

"I guess that depends on your definition of naughty," she smirked as she began unbuttoning his shirt, "If you mean roam the aisles and throw books to the ground, then no that's not allowed, but…" She paused for a moment to blow in his ear. "But if it means you ravish me against the bookcases, then that's allowed."

"Against the bookcases, huh," he chuckled as he lifted her off her feet and encouraged her legs around his waist, "Is there anywhere else these library fantasies of yours played out?"

"Oh yes," she nodded, "The adult book section. Perhaps we can show those books a few new tricks."

Chuck growled deep in the back of his throat as he carried to the nearest bookcase and had his way with her.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**A gigantic thank you to my beta, Lori2297, for helping me make this the best it can be.**

**I hope you all continue to enjoy this journey.**

"If I had to live anywhere other than New York City, it would be Paris," Blair sighed as they walked along the river of Blair's second favorite city, arm in arm, "But only if you'd be here with me."

"I'd be there," he assured her.

"What about you?" Blair inquired, "If you had to live anywhere other than New York City, where would you live?"

"Paris," he responded automatically.

"You can't pick Paris," she replied, "You have to pick some other place."

"I don't want to pick any other place," he replied, "You choose Paris, so I do too."

"So, if you couldn't live in New York City or Paris, where would it be?" she rephrased the question.

"Why couldn't I live in New York City or Paris?" he inquired.

"It's a theoretical question," she replied.

"So, theoretically, why couldn't I live in New York City or Paris?" Chuck asked.

"Because they outlawed sex," Blair tossed out the first reason that popped into her head.

"Then, yes, I couldn't live in New York City or Paris," he chuckled.

"So where would it be?"

"A private island somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, where you and I can just enjoy each other without prying eyes," he replied.

"That does sound wonderful," she smiled as they approached her favorite café where an outside table was just opening up. She scurried towards it as fast as her sky high heels would allow, plopped her shopping bags on one of the chairs, and took a seat before anyone else could snag the table away from her. Chuck was laughing as he took the seat next to her. The waiter quickly came over, and Blair ordered for the both of them, putting her linguistic skills on display.

"Would you like such an island?" Chuck inquired as he grasped her hand and brought it to rest against his chest.

"I would," she smiled, "But it's not a necessity. We have our penthouse, we have our French villa, and hopefully someday soon we'll have a summer home in the Hamptons. I think that's enough."

"Perhaps for now," he replied as he brought her hand to his lips as their coffees were served along with the fresh pastries she'd ordered.

"You spoil me," she smiled.

"You deserve it," he stated.

"I love you so much," her smiled widened.

Chuck leaned in and kissed her lips softly in reply.

After they finished their coffee and pastries, they were walking arm and arm again along the river again. Blair's shopping bags were now in Chuck's free hand as he'd insisted on carrying them for her.

Their perfect moment was interrupted by the ringing of Chuck's phone.

"Sorry," Chuck apologized quickly as he pulled the phone from his pocket to silence it, but he stopped himself when he saw it was his assistant. She wouldn't call without a good reason.

"Take it," Blair urged him as she read the identification over his shoulder as she took her bags from his hand, "It could be important."

Chuck apologized once more before he took the call. Blair walked to the railing and scanned the cityscape, turning every now and then to look at Chuck. Eugenia had obviously called with an important business matter. It was several minutes before he returned to her side.

"Everything okay?" Blair inquired as Chuck's arms wrapped around her waist as he stepped in behind her.

"Just a bit of suspicious activity with Bass stock," Chuck replied with a kiss to her shoulder, "It's nothing to worry about. I own a bit more of the company than I did an hour ago, but it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Why did you have to buy more stock?" Blair inquired.

"To ensure that I'm still the majority owner," Chuck stated, "It would take quite an investment to top me, but I'd rather not take any chances with the company."

"Is your job being threatened?" Blair asked.

"Not that I know of," Chuck replied, "It's nothing we need to worry about. We still have the rest of the week to enjoy France to it's fullest."

"Do you know how to ride a bike, Chuck?" Blair asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"No, that's not a piece of equipment I'm familiar with," Chuck shook his head slightly, "Why?"

"Because I was hoping to take a bike ride to that quaint little village near our villa and familiarize ourselves with the surrounding area," she explained, "But it's a short walk. We'll do that instead."

"And when are you wanting to do that?" Chuck inquired.

"Tomorrow," Blair replied, "And there's that park in the center of the village. Maybe we can have ourselves a champagne and fresh berry picnic. I think I remember seeing a little fruit stand this morning."

"A picnic it is," Chuck smiled, "But I believe that the Eiffel Tower is calling."

Blair nodded as she wrapped her arm into his and allowed him to guide her along.

"Dinner in the tower this evening?" Chuck inquired.

"Or in bed," Blair suggested, "Whichever you'd prefer."

"That's not a choice," he chuckled, "That's playing with fire."

"Does that mean you're about to be burned?" Blair smiled as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

"This is a beautiful little town," Blair stated as they ambled along the street, stepping into several of the stores to shop for furnishing for their new villa to give it the personal touch they desired, "I can see us spending a lot of time here on our French holidays."

"I'm glad you like it," Chuck replied as he carried their picnic basket along, filling it at the little market on their way to the park.

"Chuck, does it feel sometimes like we're already married?" Blair inquired as they spread the blanket out for their picnic.

"No," Chuck shook his head.

"It doesn't?" she looked at him curiously as she lowered herself onto the blanket and began searching through the basket for everything that had been packed earlier.

"No," Chuck repeated as he joined her on the blanket, "Yes, we live together, we share our lives together, and we are planning our futures together, but there isn't that permanency about us that married people have. We're both free to leave at any time."

"Do you really see it that way?" Blair inquired as she passed him the bottle of champagne to open.

"I'm not saying that either of us have plans to leave, but it's just not permanent," Chuck explained as he peeled the foil away from the bottle and worked on uncorking it.

"It is for me," Blair announced as she crawled towards him and kissed his lips, "Maybe we should get engaged. There isn't anything that's really holding us back anymore."

"What about finding your way in the professional world?" Chuck replied as the cork popped.

"I'll be starting that next week," Blair replied as she shifted so that she was in his arms after he'd poured the bubbly and handed her a glass, his fingers tracing patterns on her hand, tracing her promise ring several times as he went.

"We're both anxious to start that new phase in our life," Chuck stated as he grasped a hold of her promise ring and spun it around her finger, "But I think it would be best if we give you a little time to adjust to the real world before we add planning a wedding to your list of activities."

"You're not putting me off because you've changed your mind about marriage, are you?"

"No," he assured her, "If I had my way, we would have been married three years ago. You'd be barefoot and pregnant, popping out kid after kid."

"Be serious," she scolded him with a smack to his shoulder.

"If you'll recall, I've proposed twice in the past three years," he reminded her, "You're the one that has said no because you haven't been ready."

"Well, I am now," she replied.

"So I'm just supposed to pull a ring out of my pocket, get down on one knee, and ask to have a forever with you," Chuck stated.

"You make that sound silly," Blair pouted, "Why is this silly to you?"

"It's not," Chuck replied as he continued to spin the promise ring around her finger, his frustration becoming evident, "I've given you everything you've asked for, including the time that you need to find your way and make your name matter before you add Bass to it. Is that not enough for you? Is being your loving, faithful boyfriend not enough for you?"

"Maybe it's not anymore," Blair replied, "Maybe I need more. Maybe I need you to be my fiancé now, not my boyfriend."

"Everything has to happen according to your timetable," Chuck growled as he released her and rose up from the blanket, "Our life is all about you. We've revolved around your life, your school schedule for four years. When is it my turn?"

"What?" Blair gasped in surprise.

"We've been in this relationship for four years, and you've dictated nearly every day of it," Chuck snapped, "When do I get a say? When do I get to have an opinion? When do my feelings get taken into account?"

Blair looked as if she'd been slapped in the face as his words sunk in. Of course, he was one hundred percent right. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I guess I just assumed that what I wanted was also what you wanted."

"It is what I want," Chuck calmed down slightly, "I just don't want to be forced."

"You're right," Blair nodded, her lip quivering as tears filled her eyes.

"I love you, Blair," Chuck stated as he knelt down next to her, pressed his forehead to hers as he held her face in his hands, "I love you so much. I want to spend everyday with you for the rest of our lives. Let's just put aside this engagement talk for a little while longer. Let's just enjoy this newfound freedom we've been given."

Blair nodded as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he kissed each of her cheeks trying to chase away the tears that continued to fall.

"Don't be sorry," Blair shook her head as she pushed away the tears, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that is sorry this time. I'm the one that needs to apologize. You're right. Everything has been going according to my schedule, but I'm done dictating us. Let's enjoy this time together. Let's enjoy being our real age. Let's go out to clubs at night. Let's hang out with our friends and complain about our bosses."

"I am my own boss," he pointed out, "I'd have to complain about myself."

"Then complain about how you don't have a boss," she smirked slightly, "Let's make these next couple of years really count before we become that boring married couple."

"We will never be boring," he smiled.

"And let's have sex in the craziest places, public places, like a French village park," Blair gave him a suggestive wink before she advanced on him.

"Hold on there a second," Chuck held her at a distance, "We have to keep in mind that I am the CEO of a publically trade company. I have to maintain a somewhat respectable image."

"Does that mean no clubbing?" she pouted.

"It means no scandalous behavior that will end up in the gossip columns," he replied, "We can still have our fun. We can go clubbing, we can hang out with our friends, and we can have sex in crazy places. We just can't get ourselves caught in a compromising position that could ruin everything that I have worked so hard to achieve."

"Deal," she stated as she leaned in to seal their deal with a kiss.

"And no French village park sex," he chuckled as she pinned him to the blanket.

"Please," she stuck out her lip in a delicious pout.

"No," he chuckled, "But if you wear something sexy tonight, perhaps I could be persuaded to take you in a private booth at a Parisian club."

"Challenge accepted," she grinned.

They finished their champagne picnic and made their way back to their villa to dress for their night out. After Chuck had showered, Blair promptly shooed him out of the room so she could dress without interruption. She knew as soon as she revealed the dress she planned to wear for the evening, they wouldn't be going anywhere, so she delayed revealing herself as long as possible.

"What's with the coat?" Chuck asked as she stepped out in a red mid-length, dress coat. Her lips and shoes were a matching red.

"I'm making sure we make it to that night club, so you can ravish me in that private booth like you promised," Blair replied.

"You are wearing a dress under that coat, aren't you?" he eyed her curiously as he tried to peak inside.

"Nope, hands to yourself, Bass," she stated as she tightened the sash at her waist.

"Just a peek," he baited her, "I promise to be good."

"Nope," she shook her head as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door. She stood impatiently at the door, tapping her sky high red heel anxiously, waiting for him to be gentlemanly enough to open the door for her.

The entire ride to the club Chuck had selected for the evening was spent with him trying to get a peek at Blair's dress as she did her best to fend him off.

At the club, the big reveal was finally made as the coat was removed, and instantly Chuck's jaw nearly hit the floor. The dress was as red as her lips, cut low to accentuate her breasts and hugged every curve until it abruptly stopped high on her thigh.

"Where has this dress been hiding?" Chuck finally found his voice as she stepped towards the dance floor, beckoning him towards her with a seductive swing of her hips.

"I bought it for a special occasion," Blair whispered in his ear.

"I believe that private booth is calling," he groaned as she rubbed herself against him.

"Oh, I think I'm going to make you suffer a little first," she whispered back as she began swaying her hips in perfect rhythm with the music's pulsating beat.

"Blair, you know I don't dance to this type of music," he reminded her as she brought his hands to her hips.

"Not even for me?" she stuck out her lip in a pout.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned as she continued her seductive little dance, swinging her hips, grinding against him as he stood almost as still as a statue, helpless to resist. When the deejay switched things up to a slower, more sensual song, Chuck pulled her against him, showing her exactly what she'd done to him for several songs. "That private booth needs to happen in the next two minutes, or I'm taking you right here on this dance floor."

"Lead the way," she smiled proudly.

Chuck took her hand and led her into the VIP section of the club. Blair was practically running to keep up with him in the rush to get to their secluded booth. He didn't give her a moment to catch her breath as he nearly attacked her the moment she sat down.

"Chuck!" she gasped in surprise as she was pinned down.

"Don't even pretend to be shocked," he chuckled darkly as he rolled her dress up her hips. A sudden groan passed his lips when he realized she was without panties, "You planned every moment of this, didn't you?"

"Almost," she nodded as she wrapped her legs around his hips, "I thought you'd figure out the no panties thing much, much sooner. You're slowing down on me, Bass."

"Someone kept pushing me away," he growled.

"Someone used to not take that as the final answer," she tossed her head back to laugh. Chuck took that as an invitation to bite her neck. Blair's laugh turned to a moan as he bit and sucked her neck just the way she liked it, enough to curl her toes, but not enough to leave any lasting marks.

"You've been purposely toying with me all night," he growled, "Now it's time to pay the piper."

"You say that like it's some sort of punishment," she smiled seductively, "I've been hoping for this since we agreed to come tonight. Now enough talk. Put that body of yours to much better use."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Who is this?" Serena inquired as she took the phone call from her best friend. She was being invited out for a night at a trendy New York hotspot, something so against Blair's nature.

"Come on, S, you know who it is?" Blair laughed.

"No, I really don't," Serena replied, "You sound like my best friend, and you're calling from her phone, but your invitation is so completely unlike anything I've heard from her in years, maybe ever. So who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Fine," Blair sighed, "I'll call my NYU friends and see if they are up for having a good time. Here I thought my party girl best friend would be up for some fun. I'm disappointed, S."

"What's going on with you, B?" Serena asked, "You graduate college and suddenly you're Party Girl Blair? What about Chuck?"

"He's coming too," Blair explained, "So is Nate."

"Now I know for sure that you're not Blair. Chuck hasn't gone out to a night club in forever," Serena replied, "He's too concerned with his CEO image."

"It's not like we're going to be dancing on table tops and making out in the VIP section," Blair laughed, "Chuck is in agreement that we need to start acting our age a little bit more. As long as we stay off of Page Six, he's all for this."

"Just going to a nightclub is going to get our names on Page Six," Serena pointed out.

"Okay, as long as what is reported on Page Six isn't too incredibly embarrassing, he's all for this," Blair amended, "You can call Lily if you like. She's fully onboard with this."

"He ran this by my mom? What, was he asking for permission?" Serena inquired.

"No, he doesn't need anyone's permission," Blair scoffed, "He just wanted her opinion. He was concerned about how it might play with the board members too. Lily told him that it's about time he acted his age on occasion."

"So the four of us are going out clubbing," Serena responded skeptically.

"Yes," Blair responded, "That is if you're going. If not, I'm going to have to find another gal pal so I don't end up as the third wheel."

"Don't you mean that Nate will end up as the third wheel?" Serena stated.

"Well, I don't want to be outnumbered," Blair replied, "Too much testosterone can lead to bad decisions."

"Can't argue with you there," Serena chuckled.

"So, are you in?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, I'm in," Serena confirmed, "But we can't get too crazy. I need to be sober for my class on Monday."

"It's Friday, S," Blair pointed out.

"Exactly," Serena replied.

"I'll hold you back," Blair laughed.

* * *

"Sorry, we're late," Blair stated as she slid into the private booth that night at the club they'd all agreed upon earlier, "I couldn't decide what to wear, and someone wasn't helping matters." She turned to glare at Chuck.

"You told me to choose for you," Chuck responded innocently.

"You chose the Catwoman costume that I wore last Halloween," Blair continued to shoot him daggers with her eyes.

"It seemed appropriate," he shrugged as he put his and her drink orders in with the waitress that he'd summoned.

"Someone please tell me why we're here," Serena requested.

"To have fun," Blair smiled, "Chuck and I have decided that we've been acting far too grown up for our age for the past few years…"

"Decades," Nate chimed in.

"We've agreed to start acting our age. Twenty-two year olds go clubbing," Blair stated.

"They also sleep around and ditch work with hangovers," Serena added, "I don't see that happening."

"So there will be a few things that we're missing out on," Blair shrugged as Chuck slung his arm around her shoulder possessively as two bold men began to encroach. His warning to the men was clear, stay away. "But having fun will not be one of them."

The waitress arrived with their drinks. Chuck was satisfied with sipping his drink as had been his routine for the past four years. Blair, on the other hand, pounded back her first drink and quickly ordered another.

"This feels weird," Serena announced as Blair began dancing in her seat to the nightclub's heavy beat.

"Come on, S, lighten up," Blair insisted as she grabbed her arm, "Let's go dance. Guard my drink, Bass?"

"Always," Chuck winked at her as she pulled a protesting Serena out of the VIP section and onto the dance floor.

"So, what's the real story?" Nate inquired as they both turned to observe their companions on the dance floor from their private booth.

"Blair's free of her school obligations. She wants to have some fun," Chuck replied, "And she's right. We have been acting much older than our age for way too long. We've earned these nights out."

"Don't you have an image to protect?" Nate replied, "You are still CEO, aren't you?"

Chuck nodded, "It's something we're both aware that we need to protect. I have no intention of going back to my old ways of womanizing, booze, and drugs."

"Glad to hear it," Nate stated.

"I thought you enjoyed those days," Chuck responded.

"I enjoyed parts of those days," Nate replied, "I didn't enjoy when you'd disappear for days and weeks on end. I didn't enjoy the thought that you'd turn up in the morgue, which was always a possibility because you never knew your limits. But I did enjoy those nights out with you when velvet ropes dropped with no questions being asked and being surrounded by the most gorgeous women the club had to offer."

"Well that hasn't changed," Chuck replied as his gaze returned to Blair who was dancing with Serena, turning away the many offers to have a dance partner of the male persuasion. She knew he was watching her, and she knew how he'd react if some random guy started pawing at her.

"She casts quite a spell, doesn't she?" Nate watched his best friend watch his ex-girlfriend's every move.

"Nearly unbreakable," Chuck agreed.

"Come on, it's unbreakable," Nate tapped his friend's shoulder, "You and Blair are going to live happily ever after. It's okay to say it. I'm over it. Quite frankly, I'm surprised she doesn't have a diamond ring on a certain finger right now."

"I've thought about it," Chuck admitted.

"There still isn't that diamond on her finger," Nate pointed out.

"I thought she wasn't ready," Chuck explained, "She's been saying for years that she wanted to wait until she figured out her career, but…"

"Wait, are you ready?" Nate's jaw dropped. He'd joked about it a few weeks ago, but he hadn't actually believed his friend was truly ready to make the death do they part commitment.

Chuck only nodded.

"So it's Blair that's the hang up," Nate concluded, "I can't believe it."

"She's not really the hang up anymore either," Chuck replied, "She actually wanted me to propose while we were in France."

"Okay, now I'm confused," Nate brought his hands to his face and rubbed vigorously, "So if Blair isn't the hang up, and you say you're ready…"

"Blair says a lot of things in the heat of the moment," Chuck stated, "I don't want us getting engaged to be a heat of the moment transaction, and I want her to become that successful force in the business world."

"She can do that as your wife," Nate pointed out.

"Then she'd be doing it as Blair Bass," Chuck shook his head, "She wants to be Blair Waldorf-Bass, and I want her to have that."

"You two are giving me whiplash," Nate replied as he saw Blair and Serena leave the dance floor to rejoin them.

"Come dance with me," Blair tried to pull Chuck to the dance floor.

"You know I don't dance," he chuckled as she slipped into his lap when he resisted.

"You did in Paris," she pouted.

"No, you danced in Paris," he corrected her, "I let you dance around me, and I was rewarded royally for it."

"I'll reward you," Blair offered.

"Tempting," he chuckled as she reached for her second drink.

"Why did you come tonight if you had no intention of dancing?" Blair inquired as she pounded back her second drink as rapidly as she did her first.

"Because you asked me," Chuck replied.

"So all you're going to do is sit here and watch me dance all night long?" Blair asked. Chuck nodded in reply. "Won't that get boring for you?"

"Not from my perspective," he chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to dance," she announced.

"I hope so," he replied, "You are putting on quite a show."

"And if I start dancing with those guys that ask?" Blair inquired.

"My fist will connect with their jaws," Chuck responded.

"Then I'd better not," she laughed as she brought his hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle, "That's not going to help that CEO image of yours. Are you and Nate really going to just sit here all night?"

"I can't speak for Nathaniel, but I'm going to stay right here and watch my siren's hips sway to the beat," Chuck responded.

"And this is fun for you," Blair looked at him skeptically.

"You put on quite an entertaining show," he repeated himself.

"Order me another drink," Blair requested as she planted her lips against his roughly before she pried herself out of his grasp and pulled Serena back with her onto the dance floor.

* * *

"We should have stopped you at four," Chuck groaned as he carried Blair on his back into their penthouse. Her heels had gone missing at the club, which was probably for the best as she was unsteady in bare feet having consumed at least five drinks throughout the evening, though Chuck suspected it might have been more.

"That was fun," Blair slurred out as she held on tight to Chuck's neck, "We should do that at least once a week."

"Let's see if you feel that way in the morning," he chuckled, "That's going to be a monstrous hang over."

"Will you dance for me now?" Blair inquired as she slid off his back and stumbled towards their sound system and turned it to the best beat she could find. The alcohol had severely compromised her sense of rhythm and balance as she tumbled to the floor after a few seconds. "Oops."

"You're so drunk," he chuckled as he helped her to her feet, keeping his hands at her hips to keep her steady.

"And I like it," Blair announced as her arms lazily wrapped around his shoulders, "But I like you more."

"You like me more than being drunk. That's reassuring," he laughed.

"Yep," she nodded as she started to wiggle her hips again, "Now dance with me."

"I think you've danced enough for the both of us tonight," he replied as he tried to still her actions.

"You're such a stick in the mud," she pouted as she pushed him away, "I want to dance." She tried to bang her head with the beat but got dizzy and tumbled over again. "I think I'm drunk."

"You think," he chuckled as he hauled her to her feet again, this time throwing her over his shoulder. He quickly reached out to silence the sound system before he hauled her off to their bedroom. Blair was kicking and protesting the entire way.

"Chuck, I demand you put me down right this minute or you can forget about sex tonight," she hollered.

"You're too drunk for sex anyways," he chuckled as he did his best to maintain his grip, which wasn't easy considering how much she was struggling.

"I am not!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Stop squirming or I'm going to drop you on your ass," he scolded her with a loving smack to her backside.

"You drop me and you can just forget about sex," she replied as she continued to kick.

"That's it, find your own way to bed," Chuck stopped abruptly and lowered her to her feet, "Good luck."

"Where are you going?" Blair exclaimed as she propped herself up against the nearest wall, knowing her inebriated state would result in her toppling over again.

"To bed," he replied as he walked off.

"Chuck! Wait! Take me with you!" she shouted after him.

"You had your chance," he called out to her as he kept on the same heading, "Crawl."

"Chuck!" she called out again as she sunk to the floor, "Come back."

It became a standoff, or, in Blair's case, a sit off. Neither was going to budge from their spot. Blair drifted off to sleep with the floor as her pillow.

After half an hour, Chuck ventured out into the hallway. He couldn't hold back the chuckle he found his sleeping beauty passed out on the floor where he'd left her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her off to bed.

* * *

"Why didn't you stop me?" Blair groaned the next morning as she stumbled into the dining room. She looked like hell, but Chuck had a feeling she felt ten times worse.

"I tried to stop you," Chuck laughed as he handed her the painkillers and glass of water he had at the ready for her.

"Not hard enough," she groaned as she sat down after swallowing the pills. The breakfast in front of her didn't look at all appealing, so she pushed it away. "Why aren't you hung over?"

"I had two drinks," he held up two fingers, "My tolerance has lowered considerably, but not that much."

"I didn't do anything embarrassing last night, did I?" she asked with a sense of dread.

"You lost your Jimmy Choos," he told her, "And you tried to lose your La Perlas, but other than that, no."

"Oh, god, what did I do?" Blair groaned as she rested her head on her arms that she folded onto the table.

"You wanted to repeat our night at the Parisian club with Nate looking on," he chuckled, "I had to wrestle you off me."

"Please tell me you're joking," she groaned.

"You can call Nate and ask him yourself," Chuck offered her his cell phone which was always within easy reach.

"I didn't actually take off the La Perla, did I?"

"No, but you really wanted to."

"Did you carry me into the penthouse on your back?" Blair tried to recall if that was an alcohol induced dream or reality. Chuck confirmed with a nod. "Did I say something about wanting to ride you like a horse?"

"We'll go with that. It's much more appropriate than what you actually said," he chuckled.

"Did I compare you to a horse?"

"You compared part of me to a horse," he continued to chuckle.

"I don't want to remember anything else about last night," she groaned with a timid shake of her head.

"Are we crossing clubbing off our list of age appropriate activities?" he inquired.

"No," she shook her head slightly, "But I am setting a drink limit for myself next time we go out. Four is the limit. The part before I got really drunk was fun. You had fun, didn't you?"

"I always have fun on nights out with you," he assured her.

"You're really good at the one liners," she sighed, "If I wasn't hung over, I'd reward you properly."

"You have two more days until the real world officially comes calling," he reminded her, "What are you wanting to do today?"

"Nurse this hang over," she groaned.

"How about a walk through the park?" he suggested, "Physical activity will get the alcohol out quicker."

"No, it's too bright outside," she shook her head, "It hurts."

"You can wear sunglasses," he offered, "You don't want to stay inside all day, do you?"

"I'll go for a walk if we can stop and feed the ducks," she countered.

"Already have the loaf of bread," he smiled.

"Can we postpone for a few hours?" she requested as she got up from the table, "I think I want to go back to bed."

"Take the water with you," he nodded as he handed her the water, "Hydrate. It helps."

"If anyone would know, it would be you," she nodded as she accepted the glass before leaving the room.

He continued to chuckle as she walked away. It was good to be on this side of a hangover for a change. He'd been on Blair's side far too many times.

* * *

Blair and Chuck's peaceful stroll through the park was interrupted by a call from her NYU friends. Blair had completely forgotten about their planned night out later that evening.

"This isn't a good idea," Blair groaned as she dressed for her evening, "I can still feel my headache from last night."

"You can cancel," Chuck reminded her.

"No," she shook her head slowly, "This is possibly our last official girl's night. Who knows when we'll all have a free night together again?"

"Are you setting a drink limit for yourself?" he chuckled.

"Three," she held up three fingers, "Anymore and I'll likely vomit."

"Or lose the La Perla," he chuckled.

"Or lose the La Perla," she groaned in mortification, "Did I really try that?"

"Nate can verify," Chuck reminded her as he offered her his phone again.

"Not necessary," she held out her hand to push his phone away, "Are you going to be okay by yourself this evening?"

"I'll manage to entertain myself," he chuckled.

"As long as that entertainment does involve a hand to a certain part of your anatomy. I really don't like it when you do that," she stuck out her lip to pout.

"That wasn't the entertainment I was referencing," he chuckled, "I'll wait for you to come home to take care of that."

"Will you be calling Nate?" Blair inquired as she tugged on his collar.

"I was actually thinking of calling Eric," Chuck replied, "We don't do nearly enough together."

"That's a good idea," she smiled, "Maybe you and Eric could join us at the club."

"This is girl's night," he reminded her, "I'll let him decide the evening's activity."

"Be home for bedtime," she requested.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he assured her with a peck to her lips, "Stay sober enough for us to enjoy ourselves."

"Some goes for you," she replied as she planted her lips against his.

* * *

"Thank you for the night out," Eric told his brother as they returned to Chuck's penthouse after killing a few hours at a film house in Soho watching a foreign film, "My summer is looking pathetic. All my friends have internships. I wanted to have one last free summer before the real world came calling, but that only works with people to hang out with."

"I can get you a plum internship at Bass," Chuck offered, "You wouldn't have to lift a finger, and it would look good on resume."

"I'm not sure how Bass Industries on the resume will help with the chemical dependency counseling that I'm majoring in," Eric chuckled.

"Perhaps I could give you to Eugenia for the summer," he replied, "She's always working on fundraising events. We could work in a chemical dependency fundraiser this summer. It could get you in good with whatever center you're looking to become employed with after graduation."

"You'd really do that for me?" Eric asked.

"We're family," Chuck reminded him, "We help each other."

"Can I think about it?"

"As long as you want," Chuck nodded.

"As much fun as this brother bonding thing was, I'm heading back to Lily's before Blair gets home. From what Serena said about last night, she's a crazy drunk," Eric replied, "I'd hate to get caught up in the crossfire."

"I just hope she didn't actually manage to lose her unmentionables like she threatened last night," he chuckled, "That would be tough to keep off Page Six."

"For anyone that doesn't have the last name of Bass anyways," Eric quipped, "You'd just buy the paper to pull the article."

"True," he replied, "But newspapers are such a bad investment these days."

"I think you could absorb the hit," Eric patted his brother's back as he walked towards the elevator. Just as the doors opened, Blair stumbled out.

"Back so soon?" Eric inquired.

"Reached my limit," Blair slurred out.

"And perhaps exceeded it," Eric laughed as he turned to address his brother again as Blair kicked off her heels and sent each of them flying across the room, "Thanks for the movie, and good luck."

"He doesn't need luck," Blair scoffed, "He has me. I'm a sure thing."

"Lucky for Chuck," Eric smirked as he slid onto the elevator as the doors were about to close, "Nite, Blair."

"You were rather rude to the Manolos," Chuck stated as she pranced towards him.

"They deserved it," she replied as she slung her arms around his neck, "They pinched my toes all night long."

"How was girls' night?" he inquired.

"Fun," she smiled, "But I think my fun is about to increase exponentially."

"Is that so?" he hummed as she began biting at his neck, "One question though, did you manage to retain your La Perlas?"

"Why don't you check for yourself?" she moaned seductively.

His hands slipped under her skirt, seeking out the lace fabric only to find bare skin. A groan escaped from deep in the back of his throat. "Tell me this isn't ending up on Page Six."

"Only if they have a camera tucked into your limo," she smiled against his neck, "I removed them just for you."

Chuck hoisted her up so her legs could wrap around his hips as he found the nearest wall to back her against. Their love making was sloppy and frantic before they retired to their bedroom.

**TBC…**

**I'm going to start with my usual thank you to my beta, Lori. Then I'm going to go off script, to thank TriGemini, 24hrscout, Trosev, lucyhalemass, Krazy4Spike, sallysally, laperkin, nandabrasil22, and assorted anonymous guests: Chairfan, Guest, Danielle, Joy, Jenny, Cat, and cassidy001, all who have taken a quick few minutes to review the various chapters of this story.**

**I know there are more out there that are reading this but aren't reviewing. I thank you too, and I hope you take a quick moment to let me know what you think, so I can thank you too.**

**Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Remember four years ago when you couldn't tie your tie even though you'd done it nearly every day of your life?" Blair's voice quivered as she spoke to Chuck as she dressed for her first day of work with her mother.

"Yes," he nodded, "You tied it for me and gave me a pep talk that had me believing that I could move mountains."

"How are you with a curling iron?" Blair inquired as she fought with the beauty tool that was as common to her daily routine as neckwear was for him.

"Take a deep breath," Chuck guided her hand back to the vanity so she could drop the hot iron safely, "This isn't brain surgery. You've worked with some of the best designers in the industry, and they loved you. They both offered you permanent jobs."

"What if this doesn't work? What if this is a colossal mistake beyond all others?" she began to shake, "Having a successful career is the last obstacle we have to tackle before we can truly start our life together. If this doesn't work…"

"Then we'll come up with another plan," he assured her, "I don't want you putting undo pressure on yourself because of our plan. You're a supremely talented designer. Your mother was one of the many to see that."

"I want to start our life together," she stated as she turned away from the vanity to face him, "I want to be your wife."

"Then I'll start shopping for an engagement right," he stated.

"But I want to be Blair Waldorf too," she replied, "And right now those two wants feel like polar opposites."

"They aren't as opposite as you think," he assured her, "Just tell me what you want."

"I don't know," she told him with tears welling in her eyes.

"Until you decide, how about we keep on this same heading," he suggested as he gave her his gentlest smile, the one meant only for her.

"I love you," was the only reply she could muster as she gently caressed his face.

"I love you too," he replied, "Now you'd better finish getting dressed. You'd hate to start your career with a tardy on your record."

She nodded as she guided his lips to hers.

She finished her routine and met up with him at the elevator as he was driving her to work on her first day. There was a bouquet of pink magnolias waiting for her at the entryway.

"You always surprise me," she smiled as she bent over to inhale the sweet citrus scent, "I was expecting peonies."

"I like to keep you on your toes," he proclaimed as he pocketed his communication devices and grabbed his briefcase.

"I like when you curl my toes," she cooed as he extended his hand to her.

"I like that too," he smiled as he brought her hand to his lips as they stepped on the elevator.

Outside Eleanor's loft building, Chuck helped Blair battle the last minute bout of nerves.

"You're going to do great," he assured her, "And to celebrate your first successful day, I have a special night planned for us."

"If I don't have to work too late," she amended.

"I can be patient if I need," he replied, "I want you to have the best day possible."

"It certainly started off that way," she smiled. The words echoed around them for a moment. Suddenly she began laughing, "God, we are the sappiest two people on the planet."

"Good," he laughed with her, "Now, no more stalling. Get up to your mother's loft and assert yourself, prove to everyone that you are qualified beyond your last name."

She pecked at his lips once more before she turned with determination towards the building. Chuck waited until she was inside before he stepped back into his limo and directed his driver towards Bass. On his way he sent Blair one final encouraging text, but it would be nearly the end of his day before he'd get an acknowledgement that she'd received it.

**-Meet you at home in twenty minutes – B**

Chuck smiled as he quickly gathered his belongings and flew out of his office. Lucky for him, his assistant was on her usual game and ready to leave with him. He made it home a few minutes before Blair, leaving just enough time to set up the special surprise he had planned for her.

The elevator chimed just as he was shucking his suit coat. He rushed to the entryway to greet her though he did so cautiously. Her relationship with her mother was at times volatile enough that one day might have caused irrevocable damage.

"Hey, Handsome," Blair smiled as she rushed into his arms.

"Today went well," he concluded as they swayed back and forth slowly.

"So well," she beamed, "I was expecting intern treatment, but it was so much better than that. I have my own intern to torture."

"It's like having your own paid minion," he chuckled.

"I know," Blair chuckled along with him, "She had my cappuccino waiting for me this morning just the way I like it. She was always scurrying this way and that as she tried to anticipate my every need. I still have my own remedial tasks that I'm expected to complete on my own, but I'm not starting at the bottom. My mom already has me working on some of her advertising campaigns."

"Sounds like you had a productive day," he smiled as he ran his hands along her arms softly.

"I did," she nodded, "I really did. It was a little awkward at first. At the office, everyone except those near the top, call her Ms. Waldorf-Rose, and I'm expected to address her like everyone else. That's weird, but she is the boss."

"And you're going to be okay with that?" Chuck inquired.

"It gives me extra incentive to push my way to the top," Blair replied, "Not that I didn't have enough incentive already with my future being put on hold until I figure this career thing out."

"Not on hold," he shook his head, "The future is just still in the future, but it's getting closer each day."

"And I'm going to work my backside off to get there as quick as possible," she proclaimed.

"Don't work that backside off completely," he chuckled as he grabbed ahold of her derriere and gave it a healthy squeeze, "I like the shape as it is."

"Did I give you enough time to get that extra special evening ready or should I go soak in the tub as you prepare?" Blair inquired.

"Come," he stated as he pulled her towards their bedroom.

"I smell lavender and eucalyptus," Blair's nose sniffed out, "And it's coming from the bathroom. What did you do?"

"On my first day at Bass, the thing that helped me relax after getting home…"

"I'm guessing after the mind-blowing sex," she interrupted as he pulled her across their bedroom towards their bathroom.

"…was a relaxing bath," he continued on as if she hadn't added her commentary.

"Are those floating candles?" Blair smiled as she took in the sight of their bathroom that had been transformed. Around the outside of the tub were the scented candles meant to inspire relaxation. In the tub were several candles floating at the surface.

"It worked for me," he nodded, "I took a chance that it would work for you too."

"That's so sweet, Bass," she smiled.

"Get yourself undressed and into the bath," he urged her, "I have a few other preparations to take care of."

"You're not joining me?" she pouted as she began unbutton her blouse.

"Perhaps after a little while," he told her, "I want you to relax first."

"Please," she batted her lashes as she discarded her blouse.

"You're nearly too tempting to resist," he replied as his eyes racked along her curves. He licked his lips as his eyes glanced over her ample bosom thrust towards him courtesy of the black lace bra she'd worn in anticipation of this moment. She always carefully chose her lingerie just to drive him crazy with lust.

"I'll make it worth your while," she whispered as she tugged on his collar.

"You are always worthwhile," he replied as his fingers twitched towards her. He was very tempted to pop the clasp of her bra and devour her breasts.

"Join me," she batted her lashes again.

"Later," he agreed as he freed himself from temptation and urged her towards the tub.

Blair wiggled her hips a bit more than was necessary as she removed her skirt. Then she repeated her wiggle as she removed her panties. By the time the panties were on the ground, Chuck had disappeared from the bathroom to completely remove himself from temptation. Blair giggled as she slipped into the tub.

Blair was thoroughly relaxed by the time Chuck finally returned to the bathroom with one of her many satin robes in his hands. He'd already dressed in his own satin ensemble.

"You said you were going to join me," she groaned as he urged her to her feet as he began patting her dry.

"And I will…later," he assured her as he guided her into her robe.

"But the water will be cold later," she frowned.

"I promise it can be warmed up," he replied as he urged her towards the bedroom.

More candles were now lit around their bedroom, and a new scent wafted towards her.

"Incense?" she inquired as she eyed him curiously.

"It's an erotic blend that is supposed to stir your senses for the next item I have planned," he replied as he guided her towards the bed. "Lay on your stomach."

Blair's eyes lit up with intrigue as she undid the sash at her waist and slipped out of her robe before laying down.

Chuck climbed up on the bed. "Let's see how much tension this day brought you."

"What does that mean, Chuck?" Blair inquired as she felt him straddle her back as his hands began kneading into her back. The attention drew out a moan of pleasure, "Oh, god, what are you doing?"

"Something I learned many years ago from a Master in Chiang Mai," he replied.

"Why have you never demonstrated this before?" she moaned as he grabbed a hold of her arms and gently pulled so her back was arched. Another moan escaped as she felt the stretch.

"I was saving it for a special occasion," he replied as he slowly lowered her back to the bed and continued his massage.

The session was filled with many more moans of appreciation as his hands flowed along her body, relieving every ball of tension he could find.

"I feel like a limp noodle," she sighed happily as he concluded, "Can we make this a regular occurrence?"

"If you'd like," he replied as he rolled her onto her back. Her body was now putty in his hands. She had no control of her movement. She'd gone completely limp.

"Wow, I really like this feeling," she moaned happily, "My limbs feel completely disconnected from my body. I could be your marionette right now."

"Are you hungry?" he inquired as he kissed a path along her abdomen.

"A little," she nodded.

"Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back," he told her as he was off the bed in an instant.

"That's the easiest instructions you've ever given me," she sighed in content as she laid flat on her back without so much as a twitch. She never wanted to move again. She didn't know if she'd ever felt as relaxed as she did now.

Chuck returned with a tray full of delicious smelling food that he was rolling in.

"Roasted chicken," her nose sniffed out, "Herb crusted potatoes and steamed asparagus, it all smells delicious, but I don't think my fingers will even hold a fork."

"That is what I'm for," he told her as he cut the first bite of the roast chicken for her.

"A candle lit bath, the most relaxing massage, a wonderful dinner fed to me," she listed, "This is rapidly becoming one of my favorite ways to spend an evening."

"Wait until we get to dessert," he chuckled as he fed her the first bite.

"Actual dessert or our favorite dessert?" she inquired as she slowly chewed.

"Our favorite dessert," he told her as he kissed the corner of her mouth before he fed himself a bite of dinner.

"You're going to have to guide me through it," Blair told him, "I'm not sure my body is capable of moving the ways I need to."

"I'm here to service you this evening in any way that is needed," he replied as he fed her another bite.

"I am the luckiest woman," she replied.

They bantered back and forth as they ate dinner, talking about their days, Blair inputting more into the conversation as she was so excited about how well the day had gone. She was so certain that this was the start of her successful career, and Chuck let her ramble on and on even though he wasn't as certain that the sailing would be as smooth as she was making it sound.

"Is the feeling coming back into those limbs?" Chuck inquired as he pushed the tray that held their dinner off to the side.

"Yes," she frowned, "And I'm not sure I like it."

"You will," he chuckled as he pulled her into a sitting position. To her disappointment, she stayed upright. "Are you still wanting that second tub soak?"

"No," she pouted, "I want another one of those massages."

"You are so adorable right now," he chuckled.

"Take that back," she continued to stick out her bottom lip.

His only response was to continue laughing. He was amazed every day that he fell deeper in love with her after always pledging the day before that it couldn't be possible to love her more. They'd been together for over four years now, yet there was never that day of boredom that he'd once dreaded. Their relationship felt as fresh and as new as it did the first day they'd spent together after his romantic declaration outside The Plaza.

"Stop it," she reached out and lightly slapped him. Her limbs were still mostly putty so it felt more like a tap than a slap.

Chuck captured her lips with his. Her pout was quickly erased as her arms encased his shoulders. The satin of his shirt slid against her body, stirring in her the need she had for the man before her. She kept that need hidden for most of each day, but each evening she let the beast free. They were both supremely satisfied as a result.

"I have to point this out," she stopped him suddenly, "I have been naked since I stepped into my lovingly drawn bath, yet you are still fully dressed. There is something extremely wrong happening here."

"There is indeed," he chuckled as he quickly shrugged out of his shirt. Blair hands began pawing at his chest, loving how the coarse hair felt against her fingers. He watched her eyes darken.

"Promise me you'll never shave your chest," she requested as she continued to sift through the short hairs.

"I promise that I will never willingly shave my chest," he stated as he gathered her hands into his as he brought them to his lips.

"You're still not naked," she pointed out.

"Do I have to do all the work?" he grinned darkly.

"Tonight you do," she nodded as she decided to play the game, "I still have gelatin arms."

"Is that how we're going to play tonight," he chuckled as his hands went to his hips to remove the satin bottoms, leaving him as naked as her, "Better?"

"Much," she nodded as her eyes racked along his nude body. She loved every inch of the man in front of her. As much as he proclaimed to love her body, she loved his just as much. There were subtle changes to the man she'd first started dating. He'd shed the bit of his baby weight he'd had back then. The lines of his chest were more defined. His body was more man now, more man for her to love, more man to cherish, more man to worship.

"Lay back," he commanded her as he pushed on her shoulder, "Let me take care of you tonight."

"You always take care of me," she smiled as she resisted his gentle push as her hand trailed down his chest to his groin as she began stroking him softly, "Can't I take care of you for a change?"

"You always take care of me," he repeated her words, "Tonight is about you. Today was your big day. Let me take care of you like you took care of me on my first day at Bass."

"And you have," she replied as she curled herself against him still stroking him lightly, "I've had my soak in the tub and a wonderfully relaxing massage. Dinner was excellent. Now all I need is to make love to you, and then I'm ready to drift off to Dreamland so I am well rested for tomorrow. Who services who doesn't matter. We both receive mutual benefit. Is there a reason that you're stalling?"

"I just want to do my duty as your boyfriend," he replied.

"Quite acting like Mister Perfect," she snapped at him, "Be my Chuck. Take me."

"If you wish," he chuckled as he gathered her into his arms and rolled her underneath him as he made love to her.

**TBC…**

**Hopefully you all recognize a bit of the art imitates art, in the massage Chuck gave Blair. It was such a wonderful scene on the show, I had to find a way to incorporate it, yet I had to put my own spin on it.**

**I need to send a great big thanks to my beta Lori2297 for her work.**

**I also want to give a thank you to those that reviewed: Trosev, laperkin, CrackHeadBlonde, RauhlPrincess, TriGemini, kosh-lover, ChairGuest, Jenny, Me, and MOI.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"So, how is it going working with Eleanor?" Serena inquired as they met one weekend for one of their legendary shopping spree. Blair had actual money she'd earned that was burning a hole in her bank account that she desperately wanted to spend.

"It's been interesting," Blair chose her words carefully.

"That doesn't sound good," Serena replied as they walked arm and arm into the first store of the day.

"There have been some ups and downs," Blair replied, "Apparently, someone with my limited experience isn't allowed to have an opinion on what is going in to Eleanor Waldorf Design's next line."

"And I bet that's been tough to swallow," Serena assumed.

"I haven't exactly been swallowing my opinions," Blair admitted, "I've been asked into my mother's office on several occasions already to be verbally reprimanded, though I think she takes it easier on me. Others brought in for reprimands leave in tears."

"Or maybe you're just used to the scolding," Serena offered.

"Perhaps," Blair sighed, "Truthfully I don't see much difference between the Eleanor Waldorf that is my mother and the Eleanor Waldorf that is my boss, but you should see how everyone relaxes when she goes to Paris. It's like she's Meryl Streep's character in 'A Devil Wears Prada', and except she doesn't wear Prada."

"Eleanor doesn't wear Prada, really?"

"She and one of their designers got into it a while back. Eleanor accused her of stealing her designs. She's sworn off Prada since and has forbid anyone in the office to wear it," Blair explained, "Fashion is a lot more cutthroat than you and I ever knew."

"Why do you keep calling her Eleanor?" Serena inquired.

"Habit," Blair replied, "She's always referred to as Eleanor in the office, but I'm expected to address her as Ms. Waldorf-Rose. It's taken a bit of getting use to, but now it's hard to go the other way. Chuck and I had dinner with her and Cyrus a few days ago, and I kept calling her Ms. Waldorf-Rose. Cyrus had a pretty good chuckle."

"So what is everyone else like?" Serena inquired.

"They're distant," Blair sighed again, "I'm Eleanor's daughter. I'm a threat. It's no secret that my mother intends to hand me the reigns when she decides to retire. That doesn't sit well with some of the others. I guess I don't blame them, but I don't have any close comrades like I did in school or while doing my internships."

"It's only been a few weeks," Serena replied, "It can take time for your charms to rub off on people."

"Is it wrong that I look forward to the weekends each Monday morning when I walk into the office?" Blair inquired as they began combing through the racks of clothes.

"Considering Chuck has whisked you away each weekend to the Hamptons, no," Serena stated.

"We're trying to find a summer home. It's tougher than either of us thought," Blair explained.

"Considering the sun kissed glow on your skin, I don't think you're looking all that hard," Serena pointed out, "And why I don't see a tan line, B?"

"I…ah…that's none of your business," Blair fumbled for a response. She could have gone with the truth, but she and Chuck were using Lily's Hampton's home. She hated to give up the secret hideaway she and Chuck had found to sunbath away from prying eyes, which also explained her lack of tan lines.

"And why aren't you in the Hamptons this weekend?" Serena inquired, "Why am I being blessed with your presence?"

"Chuck has to work for a few hours this morning. We had talked about flying out this afternoon, but we decided to stay in Manhattan. He's planning a date night," Blair explained.

"Maybe he's going to propose finally," Serena offered.

"I doubt it," Blair rolled her eyes. Her best friend appeared to be more eager for the proposal than she was, appeared being the key word as she thumbed her promise ring. "It's just going to be a romantic evening."

"We joked about it on your graduation day, but what really is the hold up?" Serena inquired, "And it's not that stupid plan of yours."

"I don't know," Blair frowned, "I guess I fall back on that stupid plan because I'm actually scared to move forward. I tried to push him into proposing when we were in France, and he fought me on it. He said that everything about our relationship went according to my time table and that it was time for us to just enjoy being us."

"That's such crap!" Serena expressed her outrage.

"It's not," Blair shook her head, "He's absolutely right. These last four years have been about me. We've done everything according to my schedule. He's proposed multiple times, and I've always said that I wasn't ready, not that we weren't ready. Chuck has nothing to prove. He took over Bass and has never looked back. He walks into a room and immediately commands attention of everyone in it. If I walk into a room no one gives me a second glance unless I'm on his arm. What if the only way I'll ever be noticed is if I'm next to him?"

"That's ridiculous," Serena insisted, "You're not some accessory of Chuck's. You're Blair Waldorf."

"Sometimes it's hard to know who Blair Waldorf is," she admitted, "All I am right now is Eleanor Waldorf's newest lackey, Serena van der Woodsen's best friend, and Chuck Bass's best girl."

"Only girl," Serena amended, "I'm trying to be supportive, but I don't understand why you are working for Eleanor. You are wasting your creativity working for her. I saw your senior portfolio. It was incredible. You should be working for someone that is going to make use of that."

"Nobody starts out in this business designing for a major line," Blair insisted, "I have to work my way up like everyone else."

"That could take forever," Serena groaned, "And working your way up seems to be a condition to getting engaged, and I want to start planning your wedding already."

"Why don't you start planning what you're going to do with your life," Blair suggested, "Summer school doesn't last forever."

"I actually have been thinking and planning it," Serena responded hesitantly, "Once I finish classes I'm going to do a tour with the Peace Corps."

"I'm sorry, the what?" Blair paused from her browsing to give her friend her most bewildered look.

"The Peace Corps," Serena repeated, "They've sent a recruiter to our school a few times, and I've been talking to them."

"Wait, wait," Blair cut her off, "Was this a male or female recruiter?"

"The first recruiter was male," Serena stated, "But the one that I seriously talked to was female."

"I'm sure they made it sound fabulous and all, but do you know the basic amenities that you'll be giving up?" Blair propped.

"They'll have clean beds and running water and fresh meals made daily," Serena assured her.

"I'm talking about shopping down Fifth and cappuccinos around every corner and a cosmetologist on speed dial," Blair replied, "Think of the state that your hair will be in without regular maintenance."

"I've thought about all of that," Serena replied, "And I've thought about what is beyond the Upper East Side. There is an entire world out there and not all of it is sunshine and roses. I want to do something about that."

"How long would this thing of yours last?" Blair inquired.

"A typical program lasts 27 months," Serena replied.

"That's over two years," Blair stammered out, "Do you know everything that you could miss?"

"I know, that's why I'm really hoping Chuck will propose soon so we can celebrate before I leave," Serena replied, "Then I'm hoping I can talk you into a long engagement so I can have time to do my program and still be in the wedding."

"How about this?" Blair offered, "Chuck and I wait until you have some vacation time to get engaged. You do get time off during this adventure, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Serena replied, "I'm sure I'll need some time away to recharge my batteries."

"Is this a done deal?" Blair asked.

"I got my acceptance letter this week," Serena nodded.

Blair fell silent as the reality of it all set in.

"If you really want to do this, I will support you in any way that I can," Blair stated after several agonizing minutes of silence, "I'll send you a care package every week with the best cappuccino mix they make."

"Can you make sure to throw in a box of tampons once a month?" Serena requested.

"And condoms," Blair nodded, "Because you will be the most popular volunteer the Peace Corps has ever had."

Serena laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"When do you leave?" Blair asked.

"September," Serena replied.

"Have you told Lily yet?" she asked as she swallowed her surprise that everything was happening so quickly.

"You're the first person that I've told," Serena stated, "I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I knew for sure I was going."

"I'm going to miss you so much," Blair stated as she hugged her best friend again.

"No more than I'm going to miss you, but we have the rest of the summer to say goodbye, so no tears yet," Serena insisted as she fanned her face with her hand as she felt her own eyes welling with tears.

* * *

"You're quiet tonight," Chuck made note as they had a candlelit dinner, catered by Blair's favorite restaurant in their penthouse. Blair's mood since returning from her day of shopping with Serena had been somber. Even now she was pushing food around her plate, but none of it was making its way into her mouth, "Did you and Serena successfully spend your first paycheck?"

"What?" Blair asked as it registered that he'd asked her a question, but she hadn't heard what it was.

"What's wrong?" Chuck released a sympathetic sigh as he pulled her into his lap, "Are you upset that we didn't go to the Hamptons this weekend?"

Blair curled into his embrace, shaking her head from side to side in the crook of his neck.

"Did you and Serena fight over the newest Gucci purse?" Chuck tried again.

Blair shook her head again.

"Tell me what's wrong," Chuck requested as he rubbed her back, "Did I do or not do something?"

"It's not you," she replied as she pulled at one of the buttons on his shirt, "It's not my mom either."

"Blair, please tell me," Chuck pleaded with her.

"Serena's joining the Peace Corps in September," Blair frowned as she continued pulling on his button.

"Serena's joining what?"

"The Peace Corps," she repeated.

"Does she know what the Peace Corps does?" Chuck inquired.

"She seems to have done her research," Blair continued to frown, "I asked for details all afternoon, and she had all the answers. That's saying something for Serena. I did my best to sound happy for her as she's so excited, but inside I was dying. She's my best friend, Chuck, and she's going to be gone for twenty-seven months. I don't know what I'm going to do without her for that long. Who am I going to go shopping with? And get manicures and pedicures and facials with? Who am I going to go to when I have to complain about my relationship with you?"

"I'll take you shopping," he offered, "And I'm not opposed to manicures, pedicures and facials."

"And when I need to complain about you?" Blair pressed.

"Eugenia's always a sympathetic ear," Chuck offered.

"It won't be the same," she frowned, her voice cracking as the emotion built up.

"I know," he replied as she buried her head in his chest and cried. Chuck said no more as he held her close. His heart broke for her. He had half a mind to use his influence to get Serena's offer cancelled, but he knew that wasn't going to help matters.

After crying herself out, Blair managed to eat her now cold meal even though it tasted like sawdust. Chuck pulled her into their bedroom where he held her as she vented more about Serena's impending departure until she put herself to sleep.

The next morning wasn't much of a comfort to Blair as she awoke with what felt like a hangover though she couldn't remember consuming enough alcohol to inspire one.

"If I'm going to suffer through a hangover, at least I should have had fun last night," Blair stumbled into the dining room and sat herself in Chuck's lap, "And last night wasn't fun at all."

"I know," he replied as he brushed her hair behind her ear as he kissed her cheek, "You probably don't want to hear this, but S texted us. She wants to have a non-judgmental breakfast club breakfast. I can fake an illness or something if you don't want to go."

"No, we should go," Blair shook her head, "We have to make this summer great."

"You're making this sound like our last summer, it's not," Chuck pointed out, "We'll have many more summers together when Serena gets back."

"But things will be different then," Blair sighed, "We'll probably be engaged, if not married. We'll be talking about children by then, maybe even starting a family. It's just different."

"Fair enough," he sighed, "I'll text Serena and tell her we'll meet her and Nate for brunch in two hours."

Blair nodded as she turned to go back to their room to get dressed. After sending off his text, Chuck followed her.

"Chuck, I promised Serena something that you might be mad at me for," Blair stated as she pulled him into the bathroom with the intention of easing his anger with a sultry shower. She waited until they were safely in the shower before she dropped her bomb, "I told Serena that we wouldn't get engaged while she's gone."

"What?" he coughed out.

"She was bemoaning the fact that she wasn't going to be able to celebrate with us, so I told her we'd wait," Blair winced as she braced herself for the inevitable backlash.

"We have to wait twenty-seven months to get engaged," his nostrils flared.

"Not exactly twenty-seven months," Blair amended, "Serena did say that she will get a few vacation days, so it could be then too."

"I'm planning our engagement around a flighty blonde's vacays," his nostrils continued to flare, "That's not okay, Blair."

"I know," she groaned, "I was saying it before I thought it through. I'm sorry. I'll rescind the offer first chance I get, but she might bring it up and I didn't want you to be caught completely off guard."

Chuck growled as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I should have proposed in France."

"You could propose right now," she suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "In the shower, both of us naked, there is some poetic justice in such a proposal."

"You're really pushing this," he replied as he got to his knee suddenly.

"What are you doing, Bass?" Blair gasped.

"Something I've been thinking about for awhile," he told her as he took her left hand into his.

"Bass, I was joking," Blair's voice quivered with nervousness.

"Blair, I love you so much, and I promise that one day in the near future that I will propose," he vowed.

"Then what is this?" Blair's voice hitched in confusion as he spun her promise ring around her finger.

"I think we should take this off," he replied as he slid the ring around a bit more.

"But this is my promise ring," she pulled her hand out of his and brought it to her chest, "This is our promise to each other."

"That promise still stands," he told her as he wiped the water away from his face as he rose to his feet, "We've never needed this ring to hold us together. We love each other, and we're devoted to each other. That's all we need."

"I won't feel complete without it," she replied as she glanced at her hand. The ring had been moved from its usual spot and it felt wrong. There was a pale line where the ring sat that felt like a neon sign that their promise was being broken.

"I'll replace it," he vowed.

"I'm not ready," she shook her head as she returned the ring to its rightful place.

"Okay," he nodded as he kissed her lips softly, "We can work up to it."

She nodded with him as she reciprocated the kiss.

* * *

Nate was as thrilled with Serena's announcement as Blair, though he was much more vocal about it, proclaiming it to be the stupidest idea she'd ever had. Needless to say, breakfast ended abruptly when he stormed out.

"Am I making a mistake?" Serena asked Chuck when Blair went after Nate.

"I can't answer that, neither can Nate," Chuck replied, "Only you can know what is right for you. Nate doesn't get a say."

"I really want to do this, Chuck," Serena stated, "I'm tired of being just another self obsessed, bleached blonde, Upper East Side debutante. I want to make a difference."

"And that's honorable," Chuck stated, "And Blair says that you've thought this through, which is unusual for you."

"It's just coming at a less than ideal time," Serena admitted, "Twenty-seven months is a long time. Blair told me yesterday that she wouldn't get engaged without me, but I don't want you holding her to that. I want you to get engaged whenever the time is right."

"We will," Chuck nodded.

"But you will not be getting married without me," Serena hissed as she waved a finger at him, "I've earned that maid of honor dress, understood?"

"We would never," he chuckled.

"And take care of my best friend while I'm gone," Serena requested, "Don't pick fights with her just to rile her up because I won't be there for her to vent."

He nodded in agreement.

"So Nate's gone," Blair announced as she returned sooner than the pair thought, "He was in the first cab he could find. He wasn't slowing down for anything. S, I've never seen him like this."

"I'll track him down when he cools off," Serena sighed, "He can't avoid me all summer."

"He'll try," Blair replied as she wrapped her arm around Chuck's waist.

"We'll flush him out," Chuck replied as he kissed Blair's temple.

"What did Lily say when you told her?" Blair inquired.

"She was mad," Serena sighed, "Mad and hurt. She thought that since this was such a life altering decision that I should have discussed it with her before I even applied."

"I can't say that I disagree with her," Blair chimed in, "But I'm also sure that she'll support you just as I will."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "I'm sure she will. Eric was really supportive. I know that we said we'd have breakfast but would you hate me for postponing?"

"Of course not," Blair assured her.

"Thanks, B," Serena stated as she hugged her friend, "We'll talk soon."

Blair and Chuck both nodded as Serena gathered her belongings and left the pair at the table to have breakfast by themselves.

"You're not hungry either," Chuck observed Blair for a moment as she browsed the menu.

"Not really," Blair replied with a shake of her head.

Chuck quickly fished out a few bills from his pocket and laid them on the table as he offered Blair his hand. "I think it's time to pay the ducks a visit."

* * *

One long stroll through Central Park and a loaf of bread later, Blair had a smile on her face once more. "Those ducks are my happy pills."

"I know," he nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked through Central Park. They decided to forgo the limo and stroll back to their building even if her duck pond was a bit of a walk.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the day tomorrow," she sighed, "I want to make this the best summer for Serena, but I have obligations now."

"They call that obligation a job," he teased her.

"I know," she snapped, "And it kind of sucks."

"You've have jobs before," he replied.

"Yes, but not when it's Serena's last summer in Manhattan," she stated.

"You're being overdramatic," he informed her.

"Yes, I am," she agreed, "And you'll just have to deal with it because I'm really depressed about this."

"I know," he replied, "I'm going to miss Serena too."

"No, you won't," Blair hit his stomach softly with the back of her hand, "Serena annoys you."

"That much is true," he conceded, "But she does have her positives. She's always so cheerful and full of sunshine."

"Except when she's going through one of her mega crises," Blair sighed.

"Yes, I'll miss those too," he chuckled, "Life is never dull when she's around."

"You're humoring me," she replied, "And I love you for it."

"It's twenty-seven months," he reminded her, "And it's not like she'll fall off the face of the earth. You'll be able to correspond with her. You can have your own pen pal."

"She's already put in a monthly request for tampons," Blair chuckled. Chuck laughed along with her.

**TBC…**

**I hope you all are still enjoying this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Hello, Beautiful," Chuck greeted his live in love when he returned to their penthouse after a long day at the office. He was about to lean in for a kiss when he saw the foul expression on her face. He mentally began trying to figure out what he'd done to displease her only to come up empty. "Is something wrong?"

"Remember when I said that working for my mother would be a bad idea," Blair prompted him as she tossed down the magazine as hard as she could.

Chuck nodded.

"And you didn't talk me out of it like you should have," she hissed. "Not only is it a bad idea, it is quite possibly the worst idea in the history of civilization."

"What happened?" he asked as a sense of dread filled his stomach. He knew something would inevitably set her off. He was actually surprised they gotten along as well as they had for as long as they had.

"This happened," Blair stated as she snatched the magazine up from the table and violently began flipping through the pages, ripping several in her haste before she thrust the magazine into his face.

"It's an Eleanor Waldorf Design ad," Chuck replied as he took a step back to be able to focus on the page without going cross-eyed. "You're going to have to connect the dots here. I'm not following."

"This dress is my design," Blair stated as she threw the magazine onto the table once more as she pointed to the dress in the center of the campaign. "It was part of the final portfolio that I turned in to my advisor before graduation. My mother stole my design. My own mother stole my design."

"Are you sure?" Chuck pressed as he looked more carefully at the campaign. She'd analyzed and agonized over every detail of her portfolio for months before she'd turned it in, and she's sought out his input nearly every step of the way. He knew her portfolio about as well as she did. "Are you sure it isn't a design that looks a lot like yours?"

"This is mine," Blair insisted, "I gave my final portfolio to my mother to look over before I turned it in to my advisor. She was raving about the design. She went so far as to say that she wished she'd thought of the design first. Even the color of the dress is the same."

"Maybe she didn't realize what she was doing?" Chuck offered up, "Or maybe she knew it was your design and will be giving you credit. Has she said anything to you?"

"No," Blair shook her head, "I didn't even know there was going to be a spread in this magazine. I was just flipping through it while waiting for you to get home. It's not worth arguing over, but you're late."

"I know," Chuck nodded, "And I'm sorry. I know I called you a couple of hours ago and set up this little rendezvous, but I was sidetracked on my way to the elevator. We're having a bit of trouble with the Australian head of operations."

"Your Uncle Jack is the Australian head of operations," Blair prompted him.

"Which is part of the problem," Chuck sighed.

"Is he going to become an American problem?" Blair gulped nervously.

"If he has his way," Chuck nodded.

"I don't follow," Blair frowned her confusion, "Is he taking a position here in the U.S.?"

"He's trying to take my position here in the U.S.," Chuck explained.

"How is that possible?" Blair asked, "Bass Industries has grown exponentially since you took over four years ago. Nobody in their right mind is going to think that replacing you with Jack Bass is a good idea."

"But Jack Bass has never been in his right mind," Chuck snorted, "He's attempting to gather followers of the old Bass regime."

"I thought the old followers were won over by the new Bass regime," Blair stated.

"There are a few dissenting opinions out there that continually voice their displeasure with the way I have been running the company," Chuck replied, "They're few in number, but still a potential threat if Jack gets them on his side."

"Surely any dissenting opinion would side with you over Jack Bass," Blair insisted, "They may disagree with your ideas, but surely they wouldn't want Jack Bass running the company. Bass stock would plummet. People would lose millions."

"Billions," Chuck corrected her, "I could lose everything."

"We both know that you'll never let that happen," Blair replied.

"I may not be able to stop it," Chuck admitted, "If I lose the support on the Board of Directors, I could be replaced with anyone they choose."

"You're being ridiculous if you believe that anyone on the board is going to vote you out," Blair insisted, "This is your company. Bart left this to you when he died. He entrusted its future to you, not Jack."

"If I lose Bass, I lose the last tie that I have left to my father," he spoke softly, "It was the only vote of confidence that he ever gave me."

"So you fight back," Blair replied, "You confront Jack and those dissenting opinions and prove to them that you are the best Bass to lead Bass Industries into the future."

"And you should speak with your mother and give her the chance to explain the appearance of your dress," Chuck offered, "Perhaps it has always been her intention to give you full credit. Perhaps she was just waiting for the right time to give you the news. You have been distracted by a certain blonde's impending departure."

"Perhaps," Blair sighed. "I thought that college was hard. The real world is turning out to be much more difficult."

"Let's have dinner and plan our next course of action," Chuck suggested as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss before he led her into the dining room.

"After a proper greeting," Blair replied as she freed her hand from his and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, jerking him towards her. Her lips mashed against his with surprising force. Chuck's arms were around her in an instant as he lifted her onto the table, pressing her to lay back as he hovered over her. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind," she grinned devilishly as she pulled away for a beat, "But your idea is much better."

* * *

"Mister Bass, are the rumors true?" Eugenia greeted her boss the next morning with his usual espresso and an anxious look.

"It depends on what you've heard?" Chuck inquired as he waved off the drink.

"Is Jack Bass really crazy enough to attempt a takeover of Bass Industries?" she elaborated, "He's never going to find the money he needs to start such a campaign, and no one around here is foolish enough to join forces with him."

"It's good to know I can count on your loyalty," Chuck replied as he gave his assistant the most grateful of smiles, "At least I'll have one person on my side in all of this."

"You mean besides Blair," Eugenia clarified, "And Chuck, I think you'll have more than just Blair and I in your corner. Ninety-five percent of the executives in this company believe that you are the best man for this position. That five percent are a bunch of washed up has-beens that should have been given their pink slips long ago, but you kept them around because of the loyalty they had shown your father. When the chips fall and you emerge victorious, I hope you take inventory and let that dead weight go."

"I hope you brought your boxing gloves because we have a fight on our hands," Chuck replied.

"Are you kidding?" Eugenia scoffed, "This is Jack Bass we're talking about. The stories about him are legendary, perhaps notorious. I'm breaking out the brass knuckles. We both know he won't be fighting fair, so I say we arm ourselves with the necessary tools."

"Will you set up appointments with each member of the board," Chuck requested, "I'd like to speak with each of them privately to feel them out."

"Certainly," Eugenia replied, "And Lily called this morning. She requested a meeting with you. She should be here soon."

"Send her in when she gets here," Chuck replied as he stepped towards his office after finally accepted the espresso Eugenia had tried to hand him when he first arrived.

Chuck didn't have to wait long before Lily stepped into his office.

"I'm here to sound the alarm," Lily announced as Chuck stepped around his desk to greet his adopted mother with a hug.

"I've already heard about Jack's intentions," Chuck assured her.

"Thank heavens," Lily sighed in relief, "Charles, we need to do something about this. Your father never wanted Jack anywhere near the executive washroom. There was a reason he stuck him in an office half way across the world."

"I will do everything I can," Chuck replied, "But there are lines that I am unwilling to cross that I know he has no qualms about crossing."

"We do have a few cards to play," Lily reminded him, "Starting with a certain incident at the opera several years ago and the underage seduction of a minor."

"Blair was eighteen," Chuck shook his head, "And involving her in this war is one of those lines I will not cross, as is putting you in Jack's line of fire."

"I'm not talking about Blair," Lily replied as she handed him a file, "Your father kept close tabs on your uncle. There are many incidents that your father's private investigators had to step into to keep Jack's dirty secrets under wraps and out of the press. Blair may have been eighteen, but this girl certainly was not." Lily then pointed to one of the pictures. Chuck's eyes closed as the anger of what he was seeing overwhelmed him. It was a picture of Jack pinning a girl against a wall in what was clearly a struggle. The girl didn't look to be any older than sixteen. "Your father's PI stopped it," Lily assured him, "Bart gave the girl and her family a generous settlement to keep things quiet, but I'm sure they could be persuaded to step forward if asked."

"I will not drag an innocent victim into this," Chuck stated, "I will not stoop to his level. I will best Jack on my own terms. Bart left this company to me. I will not let it fall into the wrong hands."

"That's very admirable, Charles," Lily smiled warmly as she caressed his shoulder affectionately, "I am so proud of you for holding your ground, but taking the high road may not be an option. I hope you will at least consider alternatives, just in case."

"I promise to give it some thought," Chuck assured her as he tucked the folder away for future reference in case it became necessary.

"Eugenia said that you were booked solid with meetings this morning. It's very smart of you to talk to the board members before this takeover nonsense goes too far. I hope you know that you have my unconditional support, and anything that I can do to help I will. I'll even hold those board members hostage, if that is what it takes," Lily stated.

"I appreciate the support," he chuckled, "I don't think it's going to come to that, but I'll let you know."

"We'll talk more later," Lily smiled as she hugged him. She let out a sigh of content. "I know four years ago you were scared out of your mind when I handed you the reigns, but you have surpassed everyone's expectations. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," he smiled.

Lily gave him a wave as she gathered her purse and coat and left his office. The day that followed didn't allow him a chance to catch his breath until Eugenia was handing him his briefcase and pushing him towards the elevator. "Tell Blair that you deserve a night of pampering. You more than earned your wages today."

"I'll let her know you said that," he chuckled as he waited for Eugenia to gather her belongings so they could leave together as was their routine.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we, Chuck?" Eugenia asked, her voice more nervous than he'd ever heard.

"I hope so," he nodded as they waited for the elevator to arrive, "No matter what happens to me, I promise that you will always have a job here at Bass."

"I won't ever work for anyone else at this company," Eugenia told him, "There's no going back after I've been in the promise land for four years."

"Next to Blair and Lily, you are without a doubt the most loyal person in my life," he chuckled, "I appreciate that more than you'll ever know."

"You mean I beat out Mister Archibald," she smirked gleefully.

"You beat out Nate," he confirmed with a nod.

"I'm flattered," Eugenia stated.

* * *

"You look like you've been put through the wringer," Blair observed as Chuck returned from his day at the office.

"Close," he sighed as he plopped himself down on the first piece of furniture he could find.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blair inquired as she began massaging his shoulders without any prompting.

"I want to forget about it," he replied, "I had to kiss the asses of every member of the board today. I never thought I'd have to do that. I'm good at my job. I have a proven track record. The company has nearly doubled in size since I took over."

"But you want to keep your job," Blair pointed out, "You enjoy your work, don't you?"

"I do," he nodded, "I've always been searching for something that I'm good at. Turns out I'm a chip off the old block after all because I'm good at what he did."

"Being good at something does equal enjoying it," Blair replied, "Do you enjoy it?"

"I do," he replied.

"Then do whatever you have to do to hang onto it," she encouraged him.

"Jack's not going to fight fair," he stated, "And I don't want to lower myself to beat him. How can I ever look myself in the mirror?"

"You don't need to become Jack to beat Jack," Blair replied, "You might need to put yourself in his mind space, but you don't have to stay there. There is one thing that you have that Jack doesn't."

"You," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I was going to say ethics, but I like your answer too," she replied, "How about a warm bubble bath after dinner? It will help you relax and rejuvenate you to face it all again tomorrow."

He nodded as he leaned into her embraced. They sat in silence for several minutes as Chuck soaked in her love and support.

"Dinner?" Blair whispered as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah," he nodded as he brought her lips to his again before rising from the sofa.

"I've completely neglected you," Chuck replied as he took his seat, "How was your day? Did you talk to your mother about the magazine spread?"

"She wasn't in the office," Blair sighed, "Apparently, she and Cyrus decided to take a long weekend somewhere upstate, so I have to wait at least another day to confront her."

"You'll give her a chance to explain before you jump on her, won't you?"

"I'll try," she nodded as she reached for his hand.

Chuck took a few bites and then pushed his plate away. He wasn't hungry.

"Go start the water," Blair urged him, "I'll finish my meal and join you in the tub."

He nodded as he rose from the table. He paused to give her a tantalizing kiss, his fingers trailed along her shoulders as he left her to finish.

"Has the water cooled down?" Blair inquired as she appeared in their bathroom in one of her silk robes.

"Not quite enough for such delicate skin as yours," he replied as he reached up for her hand, bringing it to his lips as he kissed the inside of her palm.

"Are you more relaxed?" she inquired as she perched herself on the ledge.

"Some," he replied.

"I forgot to tell you something earlier," she replied as she rubbed the bit of his chest exposed above the suds.

"What's that?" he prompted her as he brought her hand to his lips again.

"No matter what happens, I will always be at your side," she replied.

"Even if I don't have two pennies to rub together?" he looked at her skeptically.

"Even if we have to sell the penthouse, the villa in France," she stated.

"The villa is in your name," he assured her, "That couldn't be taken in any liquidation proceedings."

"That suspicious activity of Bass stock that came up during our trip to France, that was Jack, wasn't it?" she put together.

"Yes," he nodded, "If he doesn't realize that I'm on to him yet, he's going to soon. I own enough Bass stock that no one else can maneuver against me to acquire more. I'm forcing him to go through the board."

"Is that going to go in your favor?"

"Right now it looks that way," he replied, "Each board member I spoke with today voiced their support, but that's face to face, asking point blank. I'm not sure I can count on full support if a vote is actually called."

"I wish I could help you in some way."

"You are. Just being here, supporting me unconditionally is exactly what I need," he stated.

"And it is exactly what you'll get from me, no matter what," she assured him as he tugged at the tie at her waist. She quickly shrugged the robe to the floor and slid into the tub with him.

**TBC…**

**A big thanks to my beta Lori for her work.**

**I update quicker with proper encouragement, and reviews are that encouragement. Don't be shy. I'd like to hear what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Jack made his first move," Eugenia stated as she held up the business section of the paper. There was a large photograph of him sitting in his father's office with topless call girls and a pile of drugs within view of the camera. He recognized the time period instantly. It was just after his father died, and he'd returned from his self-imposed exile in Thailand. He should have known that Jack would have had a camera.

"Is that really the best he has?" Chuck inquired as he snatched hold of the paper, "That was years ago just after my father died. I was grieving."

"The story makes it sound as though this was a recent and often occurrence," Eugenia replied.

"Call the editor," Chuck snapped as he scanned the article quickly, "Tell him we are pulling all advertising dollars unless they print a correction on that story in print no larger than this story, on the very same page in tomorrow's edition."

Eugenia nodded as she began scrolling through her contacts in her email to find the necessary information she needed to carry out his request.

While Chuck worked out all the possible ways Jack might play against him, Blair's day wasn't much better.

"I see Chuck's up to his old tricks," Eleanor stated as she set the paper down on Blair's work station, "I've always said that Dalmatian wouldn't change his spots."

Blair glanced at the picture. She flashed back to the date she knew the picture was taken. She remembered every detail of the day she'd walked into Bart's office to see slutty girls in very little prancing all around him and lines of coke on the desk in front of him. She could still remember exactly what he was wearing, the length of his hair, the paleness of his face, the vacant look in his eyes. Though she'd forgiven him for the entire ordeal, the image still haunted her. She knew that man was still in him somewhere. She prayed she'd never have to see him that way again.

"This isn't recent," Blair responded as she pushed the paper away, "His hair is far too long."

"The article makes it sound recent," Eleanor replied, "Are you sure you're relationship is as solid as you think?"

"Positive," Blair responded confidently, "This was from a long time ago before Chuck and I started our relationship. Bart had just died. He was grieving. Chuck isn't that man anymore."

"What about the Page Six reports that he's been seen clubbing again?" Eleanor pressed.

"We've been clubbing, on the weekends, on our own personal time. It hasn't once affected our performance at work," Blair responded defensively, "In fact, on our nights out, Chuck hasn't had more than a couple drinks. I'm actually the one that has gone a little crazy. He's just come along because I've begged him."

"I realize that you are both twenty-two years old and are wanting to act your age, but you have to remember that Charles is the face of a trillion dollar organization," Eleanor stated, "Fair or unfair, he is not allowed to be a typical twenty-two year old, especially given the reputation he had before he took the reins."

Blair nodded as her mother's words sunk in. She wanted to get mad at anyone but herself, but she couldn't, not about that.

"Can we talk in your office?" Blair asked as she grabbed her magazine, "It's about something else."

"Sure, but it will have to be quick because I have a meeting with my fabric suppliers in less than an hour," Eleanor stated as she glanced at her watch.

"I'll do my best," Blair replied as she followed her mother.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Eleanor asked of her daughter once they were seated in her office.

"Do you remember when I gave you my senior portfolio to review before I turned it in to my advisor?" Blair began.

"Yes," Eleanor nodded, "I was very impressed with what you came up with. I told you that, didn't I?"

"You did," Blair nodded as she began flipping through the magazine for the ad she needed, "You mentioned one dress in particular that you liked, one that you wished you had designed."

"Where are you going with this, Blair?" Eleanor pressed, "I don't have a lot of…"

Eleanor was silenced as Blair tossed the magazine onto her desk and pointed directly to the dress she had been referencing.

"This is my dress, Mother," Blair insisted, "This is my design. You took it, slapped your label on it, and claimed it as your own. How could you do that? To your own daughter no less?"

"Blair, I didn't…"

"Don't you dare tell me that you didn't take it," Blair cut off her response, "It's right here in the ad. That's your label. That's your ad. That's my dress."

"Blair, I don't know what you're talking about," Eleanor insisted, "It's merely a coincidence. We both happened to design dresses that are similar to each other. We have always had similar tastes."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Blair exclaimed, "You took my design. Don't insult my intelligence with such nonsense. These things don't just happen overnight, Mother. You had to get the dress made. You had to have a fitting with the anorexic model in the ad, which is an entirely different discussion. You had to hire a photographer. All of that happened without me knowing about it. I've been here every day for three months. I've been involved in all other fashion spreads you were shooting. You orchestrated all of this behind my back."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Eleanor snapped, "I don't have to run every advertising campaign by you. Your name isn't on the label. Your reputation isn't on the line."

"No, it's just my designs," Blair snapped back, "What should I expect to see when the next magazine comes out? Is the rest of my senior portfolio going to be on display? I should have trusted my instincts. I should have kept my portfolio to myself. I should never have come to work for you. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I never thought you would do this. You did this to Jenny Humphrey once upon a time, but I never thought you'd do it to me. Do you have any morals at all?"

"I will not have you throwing accusations at me," Eleanor fought back, "I did not do what you are claiming. The resemblance to your design is a coincidence. That's all there is to it. As far as morals go, look yourself in the mirror, Sweetheart. You're the one that is practically engaged to the Rat Prince of the Upper East Side. You're wearing blinders if you believe that he's one hundred percent committed to you and has cleaned himself up. That newspaper may have printed an old photograph, but I don't believe for a minute that something like that doesn't occur on a regular basis. Wake up, Blair, you and Chuck will never make it down the aisle. That man doesn't know the first thing about commitment."

"You're the one that had blinders on, when you married Daddy. The smartest thing he ever did was run far away to France. I just wish that he'd fought harder to take me with. Lord knows I would have been so much happier than I was with my absent, hypercritical mother," Blair hissed as she snatched her magazine, "I'll clean out my desk and be out of here in thirty minutes. I quit, and if I see one more of my designs in any other fashion spreads, I'm going to expose you for the fraud that you are."

The usual commotion of the office suddenly stopped as Blair stormed out of her mother's office, slamming the door as hard as she could. All eyes were on her as she went to her desk and began packing up all her personal belongings. She kept it together until she was alone in the elevator descending to the lobby of the building. By the time she was out in the fresh air, her tears were so heavy she could barely see the cab that she was getting into.

"Chuck, you need to go home immediately," Eugenia burst into his office. He was going over some business proposals, trying to put the nonsense with Jack out of his mind for a few moments.

"Why, were we robbed or something?" Chuck looked up after recovering from the fright of her bursting into his office without so much as a knock.

"Your doorman just called," Eugenia replied, "Blair apparently just came home with a box of her possessions and tears streaming down her face."

"Damn it," he cursed, "The conversation with Eleanor didn't go well. I was afraid of that."

"Arthur is bringing the car out front for you. I'll take care of your afternoon schedule," Eugenia stated, "The peonies are waiting for you in the car."

"How did you get this efficient?" Chuck asked as he grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair.

"Four years of practice," Eugenia replied as she rushed him towards the elevator, "Now go. Blair needs you."

"Will you do me a favor and call Cyrus?" Chuck requested as she shoved him again towards the elevator as he took a moment to don his jacket, "He deserves a heads up."

"He's my next call," Eugenia confirmed.

"How did my doorman know to call you when Blair went home?" Chuck asked his final question as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"I'm good at my job, Chuck," Eugenia pointed out, "Nearly everyone in the city has me on their speed dial for situations like this. They are well compensated for it."

"I hope you claim any expenses you incur doing business on my behalf as business expenses on your monthly expense reports," Chuck replied.

"It's called petty cash," Eugenia replied, "You don't honestly think I go through a thousand dollars a month on your espressos, do you?"

"How much does a daily espresso cost anyways?" Chuck inquired as the door opened.

"Are you serious with that question?" Eugenia was taken aback by the seriousness of his expression. He appeared genuinely curious. The elevator doors closed before he could get an answer.

* * *

Chuck could hear Blair's sobs as soon as he stepped off the elevator, though it took a bit of time tracking her down. He found her in the last place he thought to look, the kitchen, with a fork in hand and a piece of cake in front of her, though it didn't appear as if she'd taken even one bite. She nearly fell into his arms the moment she saw him, her fork crashing to the floor as his arms came around her shoulder.

Blair cried for nearly an hour before he ventured a question. Though when he asked the question, he wished he'd swallowed his tongue instead with the look of anger she flashed him. The tears dried up as she fished another fork from the silverware drawer and started shoving in her cake, anger radiating out of every pore of her body, even handing her the bouquet of peonies couldn't improve her mood.

"What can I do?" Chuck asked finally.

"Buy my mother's company and sell it off piece by piece and put her out on the street," Blair growled.

"What's Plan B?" Chuck asked as calmly as he dared, "I'm not going to put Eleanor out of business."

"That's as far as I've gotten," Blair responded as she picked up her empty plate and returned to the refrigerator where the remainder of the cake was waiting. She traded the empty plate for the rest of the cake, nearly two thirds of it.

"We're not going there," Chuck told her as he snatched the fork out of her hand as she was about to take another bite. He then grabbed the entire cake in front of her and dumped it into the trash can. "You're not going to make yourself sick over this."

"You can't tell me what to do," she growled as she went to the refrigerator to find something else to eat.

"Then curse me out," Chuck stated as he slammed the refrigerator door and stood in front of it, blocking her way, "Yell at me. Take out all your anger on me, but don't …just don't." He couldn't even verbalize what he was afraid she was doing. He couldn't bear to see her suffer another relapse with her bulimia. She'd come so far since the last time they'd faced her illness.

"What am I going to do, Chuck?" Blair threw up her hands in surrender. "I can't go back to working with my mother, not after what she did. I have no job. All the offers I received when I graduated are surely filled. How am I supposed to make a name for myself by standing in the unemployment line?"

"You're not going to be standing in the unemployment line," Chuck told her, "We'll find you something. We'll figure something out."

"All I have is a trust fund, Chuck," Blair replied, "That doesn't last forever."

"You have me," he reminded her.

"You have your own issues to worry about," Blair shook her head, "I saw that picture Jack sent to all the newspapers."

"Jack is being dealt with," Chuck assured her, "Let's find a comfortable place to come up with a plan."

"Maybe we should find an uncomfortable place," she suggested as she wrapped her arms around his midsection, "Comfortable places tend to sidetrack us."

"My office," he stated as he guided her out of the kitchen.

"I don't even know where to start," she plopped herself down on his leather sofa. Chuck wisely chose to pull a chair close to her. Sharing a sofa would be counterproductive. "I feel like I'm all the way back to square one…back to before I chose my major in college even."

"We don't have to go that far back," he told her, "You know you want to have a career in fashion. We can keep our focus on that. You had three years of internships to draw from. What interested you most about the designers you worked for?"

"That's so obvious, designing, creating a fresh new line of clothes every season," she replied, "But no matter where I go, that's not where I'm going to start. Nobody hires a designer fresh out of college to help design the next line. My mother didn't even hire me to do that. I was given the menial tasks just like every new hire. I have to work my way up the ranks just like everyone else."

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"It's the way the world works, Chuck," she told him.

"Why?" he repeated, "I didn't work my way up the ranks. I started at the top and have kept myself there for four years. Why should you have to start at the bottom? Why can't you start at the top like me?"

"You're suggesting that I start my own fashion line. I don't know anything about running a business," she stammered out, "I wouldn't even know where to begin. Even if I did, I don't have the money. I have a trust fund, but that money would run out before I could even get to my first show. It's expensive to start a new line, especially in Manhattan."

"Don't worry about the money," he told her, "That is what banks are for. Whatever you can't get to cover the startup costs, I'll cover."

"You can't afford that type of gamble right now," she shook her head to reject his offer, "You have Jack to fight off."

"Don't worry about Jack," Chuck repeated, "I've already told you that I'm handling that. Let's focus on you."

"Okay, so I start a new fashion line," she sighed, "What's the first step?"

"We should start with financing," Chuck stated as he went to his desk to grab a pad of paper and a pen. "We have to first figure out how much money that we need to start with. To do that, we need to come up with a business proposal that lays out all expenses, and we also need to figure out how quickly you can start creating product."

"You're wrong," she shook her head, "We first need to figure out what type of fashion I want to do."

"I guess I assumed that you'd want to do upscale fashion," Chuck replied, "That was what your senior portfolio showcased. It's what you're most familiar with. It's what you wear."

"And compete against my mother," Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Eleanor Waldorf versus Blair Waldorf," he mused, "That would be a fashion face off that I'd love to see."

"Chuck," she groaned as she tapped his shoulder, "Be serious."

"Do what you know, Blair," he encouraged her, "Don't be afraid of facing off against your mother. She obviously thought you had talent. She took your design and claimed it as her own."

"Don't remind me," Blair hissed. Though as she thought about it, Chuck had a point. If her mother thought her design was worthy enough to claim as her own, it was good enough to compete alongside her mother, perhaps even surpass her mother. "Upscale fashion it is."

"That's my girl," he chuckled as he began listing out expenses they'd need to plan for.

They bantered back and forth through the afternoon and into the early evening. It wasn't until their chef came into the office to announce dinner was ready that they realized what time it was.

"This is kind of exhilarating," Blair smiled as she followed Chuck to the dining room.

"Tomorrow perhaps you can scout Manhattan to find a suitable workspace," Chuck replied, "It's good to get estimates as to how much rent you'll likely be paying each month."

"Do you really think I can be successful with this?" she asked as he held her chair for her as their chef finished laying out their meal and made a quick exit.

"You can be successful in anything you do," he told her as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder before he took his own seat, "I've never doubted that for a minute."

"You think I can walk on water, don't you?" she eyed him curiously.

"Can't you?" he chuckled lightly.

She rolled her eyes as she began her meal.

* * *

Chuck woke up in the middle of the night. Blair's side of the bed was vacant. He ran his hand against the linens to find that they were also cold. He called out for her but was greeted with silence.

"What are you doing?" Chuck inquired as he found Blair sitting at his desk, pecking away at the keyboard of his computer.

"Researching business statutes," she replied, "If I'm going to be starting a business, I'm going to have to know all of this."

"Or hire someone that knows all of this," Chuck proposed an alternate, "It's probably in your best interest to focus more on the creative side of the business and leave the majority of the business decisions to someone with more experience."

"But I don't want to blindly hand over control of my company," Blair stated, "If I trust the wrong person, I could lose everything I'm working to build."

"Very true," he conceded, "But I'll help you in any way I can."

"If you're able to," she replied as she turned away from the computer, "I'm going to play devil's advocate here. What if you lose Bass?"

"I'm not losing Bass," he scoffed.

"But what if you do?" she pressed, "Is all of your money tied up in the company?"

"Not all of it," he shook his head, "I do have some money and assets that are separate from the company, and I wouldn't lose everything right away. Even if the value of the company goes down, the company would still have value. My net worth would take a hit, but I wouldn't be completely broke."

"You know all this business stuff," she pointed out, "If you lose Bass, why don't we do this together?"

"You and me working together, side by side, every day," he thought out loud, "It doesn't sound like we'd get a lot of work done."

"I'm being serious," she scowled at him, "You could handle the day to day business stuff, and I could handle all of the creative decisions. We could start our own empire together and eventually expand into other things, maybe even take on Bass head to head."

"It would be interesting to start from scratch," he conceded.

"Don't rule it out completely," she requested, "We'll keep this as Plan B. Plan A will be keeping Bass, and we'll fight as hard as we need to keep it."

"This isn't your fight, Blair," Chuck told her.

"If it's your fight, it's my fight," she replied, "You and me against the world, remember Bass?"

"Jack's already proving that he's going to fight dirty," Chuck sighed as he sat himself down on his sofa, "Those pictures in the paper were warning shots across the bow. He's going to attack my character, and he has a lot of ammunition."

"Which is over four years old," Blair pointed out, "You aren't that guy anymore. I don't care what anyone says. You're different from the man that I first fell in love with."

"Too different?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she assured him as she pushed away from his desk and joined him on the sofa, "We're both different than those people we first were, and that's not a bad thing. You're still Chuck Bass. You're still the man that I love. Whatever Jack does or puts out there, I know who you really are, and I'll be at your side."

"You think I walk on water, don't you?" he threw her question from earlier back at her.

"Can't you?" she repeated with an amused smile.

**TBC…**

**Asked and received. Hope you all enjoyed. More to come (obviously).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Did you really quit your job working with Eleanor?" Serena inquired as she met up with her best friend that next morning. Blair wanted to look for workspaces, and she wanted someone else's opinion. Since Chuck wasn't available as he was hard at work trying to defuse Jack's latest character bomb, she had to settle for Serena's opinion.

"Stormed right out," Blair nodded as they walked arm and arm to meet with the realtor that Chuck had connected her with first thing that morning.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I knew that was going to happen," Serena replied, "You and your mother are too similar."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Blair shot her a look.

"I think starting your own fashion line is exciting," Serena stated, "I don't know why you didn't do it to begin with. Working for your mother, you were working in her shadow. That isn't what you wanted anyways."

"I didn't think of this as an option," Blair replied, "Starting a new line is a gigantic risk. The odds of this actually working are so slim. This gamble goes against my very nature, but with Chuck's backing…"

"It seems like the safest bet in the world," Serena finished for her, "So is Chuck bank rolling the entire thing?"

"No," Blair shook her head, "I'm intending to take out loans for as much as I can. I want Chuck to have as little involvement as possible."

"Why?" Serena gasped, "Chuck would be the perfect financer. You could work out a payment plan that involves things other than money."

"I'm not going to prostitute myself to start my line," Blair scoffed, "Even to Chuck. Any money that I do borrow from him will come with a contract attached, and I'm going to insist on paying him interest."

"You always do things the proper way," Serena shook her head, "My way sounds more fun."

Blair shook her head in reply. Only her best friend would have such a thought. Maybe there was more of the old reckless party girl left in Serena than either of them wanted to admit.

* * *

"This might be an easier fight than you originally thought," Chuck's private investigator told him as he handed his boss a thick folder.

"Am I looking at this right?" Chuck flipped through the pages, "Is he…"

"Embezzling from Bass Industries, yes," his PI nodded.

"That son of a bitch," Chuck growled.

"What are you going to do?" the PI asked curiously.

"What I'm legally obligated to do," Chuck replied, "Turn this over to the authorities. If Jack Bass returns to the U.S., he'll be greeted with a pair of matching silver bracelets."

"You sure that's going to work?" the PI asked.

"It's the way I'm going to play it," Chuck stated, "I'm not going to play Jack's game."

"Good luck, Mister Bass," the PI stated as he left Chuck to study the evidence he'd uncovered.

"Eugenia, get me an appointment with someone from the White Collar division of the FBI," Chuck called out to his assistant, "I need to report a crime."

Eugenia darted into the office with an eager grin, "Jack?"

"Jack," he nodded, "My PI found evidence that he's been embezzling from the company."

"How much did he take?" Eugenia inquired.

"Several small amounts over a dozen or so years," Chuck replied, "Not enough to be seen during a simple audit of the accounts, but if someone is really looking for it, it adds up to about five million dollars."

"He could make more than that in incentives and bonuses," Eugenia stated, "Why would he risk it?"

"Because he's Jack Bass," Chuck replied, "He probably thinks its money due him. Plus it was another way to screw over my father for banishing him to Australia and then leaving the company to me."

"There are worse places to live than Australia," Eugenia stated, "When Cedric and I took the boys to Australia on vacation several years ago, we all loved it. It is a beautiful country."

"Jack doesn't see it that way," Chuck stated, "Australia was my father's way of punishing Jack. That's all Australia is to Jack."

"It will seem like a vacation next to the jail cell he'll soon be frequenting," Eugenia replied.

Chuck looked up at her with a startled expression. "Jack's going to jail for this."

"That is what they do with criminals," Eugenia nodded, "And if all the rumors are true about all his escapades over the years, it's certainly something he deserves."

"He serves his time and then is free as a bird, free to come after me, my company, and my family," Chuck stated, referring what he felt was the inevitable and inviting future he saw ahead with Blair.

"What's that look?" Eugenia inquired.

"Change of plans," Chuck replied as an idea came to him, "We're inviting Jack to New York. He's done such great things in Australia, he deserves a spot at the head table at the annual meeting with all the other top division performers."

"You've lost your mind," she gasped, "Australia is dragging the company down."

"That's not how I heard it," he winked at her.

"You have a plan," she realized.

"I don't just make these things up as I go along," he began to grin, his devilish, Cheshire grin. He felt the pulse of his youthful misdeeds begin coursing through his veins.

"You and Blair must have been a nightmare to deal with in high school. I'm glad that I have a decade of years on you and went to a school far, far away," she stated, "And stop grinning like that. You're scaring me."

He chuckled darkly as he waved her away.

* * *

"I found the perfect place today, Chuck!" Blair announced as she greeted him when he returned from his day at the office. He'd spent all afternoon cooking up his latest scheme, "I know you're busy tomorrow with Bass business, but I'm hoping you'll take an early lunch to look at it with me before I sign the lease."

"Lease," he repeated in surprise, "Isn't it a little early for that? You just started looking, and you haven't even had time to put together a business proposal to send to any lenders."

"I know it's way too soon," she responded with an anxious smile, "But I cannot let this place slip through my fingers. It's too perfect to pass up. It was where Vogue magazine got its start. That's a sign if ever there was one. Please, Chuck, come with me tomorrow. This is very important to me."

"I know," he nodded as he touched her chin lightly, "I'll be there. Just tell me when and where."

"Thank you," she exclaimed as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, "And I have more good news. My NYU friend Riley quit her job too. I offered her a job with me, and she accepted. I have my very first staff member."

"Are you sure working with a friend like Riley is a good idea?" he asked nervously, "Blair, I love you, but one whiff of power and it goes straight to your head."

"This is completely different than those power trips I used to go on at Constance," she insisted.

"I hope you're right," he chuckled, "Any other excitement about your day that you'd like to share?"

"Well, Serena has agreed to be the face of my new line," her grin widened, "I already have an A-List socialite spokesperson. Serena is always making the papers and other media publications. Now she'll be doing it in one of my designs."

"Slow down, Blair," he laughed, "You don't have any designs. You don't even have a name yet, and Serena is leaving for Africa soon."

"Well, until Serena leaves, she'll be wearing only my designs, and I do have a name," she swayed gently from side to side, "It's a little cheesy, but I like it."

"Blair Waldorf Designs?" he guessed.

"No," she shook her head.

"Waldorf Designs?" he guessed again.

"No," she replied as she covered his mouth with her hand, "Stop guessing. I want to tell you."

He kept silent as he waiting for her to make her announcement.

"CB Fashions," she told him.

Chuck remained silent as her announcement rolled around for a few moments. He was confused. "CB Fashions, as in Chuck Bass Fashions?"

"No, silly," she laughed, "Though I never even thought about that. No, it stands for Chuck and Blair, though if anyone asked I have an alternate answer I'm going to give them. I don't want to get too personal with my professional life."

"What is this alternate answer?" he inquired.

"It's the initials of Blair Cornelia in reverse," she explained.

"Why don't you just go with BC Fashions?" he offered, "If that is the route you're going. You'll get less questions, and you'll be putting yourself first."

"I want it to be CB Fashions," she replied, "It rolls off the tongue better, and BC fashions gets too biblical. That's not what I want for my label. I even drew up a logo today." She quickly pulled out a folded up piece of paper she'd tucked into her skirt that she'd done while having lunch with Serena.

Chuck studied it for a moment before his lips curled into a smile. "It's very memorable."

She did a little leap of excitement as she tossed her arms around him again, "Next to any day that I've spent with you, this is the best day I've had in so long."

Blair's enthusiasm was contagious. She was glowing with excitement. He hadn't seen her like that is so long. It reminded him of how she would glow when one of her carefully planned schemes fell into place the way she had hoped. So much about this day felt like old times.

"Blair, I need your help," he stated as he held her close.

"If it's with that hardness I feel against my hip, I'm in," she teased as she began nibbling at his lobe.

"Yes, that too," he chuckled as he pulled her in a little tighter, "I know I said that I didn't want to get you involved in my tangle with Jack, and I stand by that…"

"But," she prompted him.

"I'm bringing him to New York for the annual shareholder's meeting," he explained.

"You have a plan," she read his face like a book.

"I found out that he's been embezzling from Bass Industries," he continued with his explanation, "My first thought was to go straight to the authorities with my information, but with what he's guilty of, he'd probably go away for five years at most and then he'll be out and ready to get revenge. By that time, we'll likely have more targets for him to take out, which I find unacceptable."

"Children," she caught his drift.

"It's very likely," he nodded, "And as much as I don't want to get you involved, if our children got sucked into my sick family dealings, I don't know what I'd do, but I foresee my hands around Jack's throat and him turning blue."

"Agreed," she nodded, "So what do you need from me?"

"Jack's going to bait you," he replied, "I want you to set the trap."

"How do you know he's going to do that?" Blair asked.

"Because you're the best way to get to me," he explained.

"So I set the trap, and then what happens?" she pressed for details.

"Then I handle everything from there," he replied, "That's the extent of your involvement."

"I set the trap," she pouted, "That's all I get. That's such a letdown. It's like if you blew your load before I could…"

"I don't want you involved any further than that," he pressed his fingers to her lips, "I don't know what Jack is truly capable of, and if he lays a hand on you, I'll kill him. Conjugal visits in prison wouldn't to be enough for me, Blair."

"Me either," she sighed.

"We can bask in the glow of the takedown when Jack is on a plane back to Australia," he offered.

"Australia, you're going to let him go back there!" she gasped.

"That is the safest place for him," Chuck explained, "In Australia, I can keep an eye on him. Obviously he won't have the access to Bass accounts to embezzle more money, but I'll offer up some concessions. We are blood after all."

"It's hard to believe that you and Jack share anything, especially DNA," she sighed, "He's pure evil."

"That used to describe me as well," he reminded her.

"That feels like forever ago," she gave him a tiny smile.

"Now about that hardness poking at your hip," he grinned as he thrust himself against her lightly.

Blair's smile returned to the one he'd been greeted with at the elevator when he'd first arrived home. He swept her into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom. Dinner would have to wait.

**TBC…**

**Kudos to Lori for betaing for me.**

**So how was it? Review-worthy? I hope so.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I hope everyone has recovered from the end of Gossip Girl. Relief has washed over me, and in an odd way I feel inspired again. Though GG has ended, I think I still have a bit left in me, that is if you all want to read it.**

"This is a beautiful space, Blair," Chuck marveled at the surroundings of what Blair hoped would be her loft.

"And I already know exactly where I'm going to build my office," she replied as she pulled him eagerly towards one side of the building to showed him what her view was going to be. "That's quite a view, isn't it?"

"The Bass Tower," he chuckled as he looked at the familiar structure.

"If I get a high powered telescope, I'll probably be able to see into your office," she grinned proudly, "Not that I think you need to be checked up on."

"I'll be sure to flash you," he chuckled.

"It's a short commute from both the penthouse and your office," she added, "We could even carpool in the morning."

"I didn't realize you were such an environmentalist," he laughed.

"I'm not," she replied as she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I just want a few extra minutes with you every morning. You're always so frisky then, and we should have just enough time every morning to get…"

"Ms. Waldorf," the leasing agent greeted them suddenly, "I was surprised to hear from you so soon."

"Are the papers all ready?" Blair asked as she took out the special pen from her handbag that she'd purchased that morning for the occasion.

"Indeed they are," the agent nodded as she held them out to Blair to sign, "A five year lease, as we agreed."

"Could I take a quick look?" Chuck requested as Blair was about to put her pen to the paper without another thought. He would have hated himself if Blair had signed herself into something that would get her in trouble down the road.

"Okay," Blair nodded as she turned the lease over to Chuck.

"He's my business partner," Blair explained Chuck's presence.

"It never hurts to have a second opinion," the agent agreed as her phone rang, "I need to take this. Let me know if you have any questions as you go through it."

"I should have asked you first if it's okay that I take a look," Chuck gulped nervously.

"No, that's okay," Blair assured him, "I should have thought of that. You see these types of things more often than I do. I shouldn't be so quick to sign, even if I think this is the perfect space."

"I'm going to have one of my real estate lawyers look this over quickly," Chuck stated as he took pictures of each page and sent them to one of the Bass lawyers. His phone rang almost immediately. It was said lawyer to offer his advice. Blair paced around the empty space, visualizing every detail of what would hopefully be her design loft. Chuck's voice would filter into her thoughts every now and then. She could even see him stopping by during one of her late nights just before Fashion Week with dinner packed in a picnic basket. They'd toast to her upcoming success and make love on the floor of her office. She'd find her second wind thanks to him, and Fashion Week would be an enormous success.

"There are a couple of changes Blair and I would like you to make," Chuck spoke to the agent. Blair was shook from her thoughts as she heard the two negotiating back and forth. She had a momentary thought that she should be angry with him for speaking for her before speaking with her, but it passed as quick as it came. He was looking out for her best interests because he wanted her to succeed in the worst way. The negotiating went on for a few minutes before the agent agree to nearly all of Chuck's demands. Soon Chuck was handing her the contract and bending at the waist to offer her his back as a table for her to sign.

"Congratulations, Ms. Waldorf," the agent stated as she handed Blair the keys to the loft, "I'll show myself out."

Once alone, Blair threw her arms around Chuck's neck as he spun her around in celebration.

"This is really happening!" she exclaimed with a triumphant smile as happiness oozing out of her pores.

"We'd better get to work on those business proposals," Chuck replied.

"So true," she smiled, "I have to pay for this space for five years. The trust fund will run out sooner rather than later."

"How about lunch to celebrate?" he offered.

"With you, it's a little more vertical than I was hoping for," she pouted slightly.

"We can do the horizontal celebrating when I get home tonight," he chuckled as he kissed her lips.

"So the lease was okay to sign?" she inquired as she linked her fingers through his as they walked to the elevator.

"After a few modifications, yes," he confirmed.

"You were talking gibberish back there. Could you tell me what other conditions they agreed to?" she requested.

"Basically, they will be responsible for the initial refurbishment of the space along with any repairs that need to be made during the length of the lease," he explained, "You still get to set up the floor plan and decorate it however you'd like, but the largest expenses would come out of the landlord pocket."

"And they agreed to that?" she gasped in surprise as they stepped into the elevator.

"This space has been vacant for quite some time," he nodded, "That lawyer that I sent the paperwork to did a quick search while we were on the phone. The ownership of this property is on financially stable ground, so there isn't anything to worry about from that end, but any landlord will tell you that any lease is better than no lease at all. The monthly rent is in line with other properties of the same caliber. You may not have known in full detail what you were signing into, but you could have signed the contract as written and it would have been fine. I figured I'd push a little to see what I other perks I could get you. With as accommodating as the agent was, I have a feeling she was told to get the deal done no matter what concessions had to be made."

"Further proof that you are a brilliant businessman," she smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Blair was considering her day as perfect. After a delicious lunch, Blair and Chuck strolled back to his office, hand and hand, forgoing the limo as they wanted to enjoy the brilliant blue sky and each other for as long as they could. She returned to the penthouse to get working on her business proposals. Chuck had set up three meetings with interested financiers for first thing the next week, so she knew she had to get started. It wasn't in her nature to procrastinate. Luckily Chuck had given her a few outlines to go by, or she wouldn't have had a clue how to start. She was moving along quite well when the elevator chimed. She looked at her watch and became confused. It was entirely too soon for Chuck to be home.

"Mother!" Blair gasped as she approached the entryway to see Eleanor fidgeting before her. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"I should have called first," Eleanor began, a slight stutter in the phrase, which surprised Blair almost as much as her mother's presence in her home.

"Yes, you should have," Blair agreed, "I really don't have anything to say to you."

"You were right," Eleanor admitted, "I did take your design. It wasn't an accidental thing. It was a conscious choice, and a bad one at that."

"How could you?" Blair hissed.

"I don't have a good reason, Blair," Eleanor confessed, "I was looking at your senior portfolio before a meeting with one of my buyers. I accidentally left it out. The buyer saw it and began ranting and raving about the design, saying it was my best work in years. I couldn't very well say that it was my daughter's college senior portfolio after that. It would have been humiliating. After that, there was no turning back."

Blair was left speechless by her mother's confession.

"I made a mistake," Eleanor began rambling on to fill the silence, "But once it was made there was no going back, so I hid it from you. I did everything I could to keep you from finding out because I didn't want to see that look of betrayal on your face that I saw when you confronted me a few days ago. I've very sorry, Blair."

"You're sorry," Blair snapped as she threw up her hands in exasperation, "Well that makes it all better then, doesn't it? Wow, I should be honored. The great Eleanor Waldorf has apologized for fashion espionage. That just solves everything…Wait, no it doesn't! You lied to me. You stole from me. You claimed ownership of something that I did, something that I poured hours of my own blood, sweat and tears into. And when confronted, you didn't just own up to it. You went on the offensive. You attacked the thing that is most sacred to me when you attacked my relationship with Chuck. In my book that's almost unforgivable."

"Blair, don't say that," Eleanor shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you need me to do to fix this. I'll give you the credit. I'll run press releases that not only has my beautiful daughter come to work for my label, but she has also joined the design team and her influence has already been felt in the ads being published. I'll go a step further. You'll become a part of my design team. We can be the Waldorf Women."

"I'm starting my own label," Blair cut her off, "I'm putting together my own staff. I have my own loft space leased, and I've even come up with the logo. I don't want anything from you, Mother. You take that dress and do with it whatever you want. That will be the last thing you get from me. You should leave."

"Blair, wait," Eleanor called out as Blair turned to leave. She brushed tears away when her daughter didn't turn around, "We have to fix this. You're my daughter, and I love you."

"I love you too," Blair's voice broke as she spoke, though she refused to turn towards her, "But this can't be fixed, at least not yet. I need time, lots of time."

"Blair," Eleanor called out as her daughter left her alone in the entryway. Blair didn't stop this time. She didn't turn around. She was gone. All Eleanor could do was leave.

* * *

Chuck came home several hours later with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a bouquet of peonies in the other. He ventured into his office expecting to find Blair hard at work on her business proposal. His office was empty except for the papers she'd left earlier. He glanced over what she had so far and was impressed by what he saw. Not that he was surprised, but she was doing a spectacular job. Even without their personal connection, if he'd been given the proposal based only on what he saw in front of him, he would have given Blair the money she needed, and he was a hundred times more critical than any bank would be.

He tried the dining room, thinking perhaps she was waiting with a celebratory meal. Still nothing.

He gave it one more try as he ventured into the bedroom, thinking she'd slipped herself into a sexy piece of lingerie to kick off their little celebration and was seductively posed on their bed. Though he found her, she wasn't wearing lingerie, and she wasn't seductively posed. She was curled into a ball as tiny sobs escaped. Chuck felt his heart shatter. Something had obviously happened, but he didn't know what.

"Blair," Chuck poked at her shoulder slightly to open her up. She unfolded quickly and threw herself into his arms and began sobbing against his shoulder. "What happened?"

There was no reply. She continued to sob with no end in sight. Chuck held her, his arms tightening each time hers did. Blair couldn't get close enough to him. Soon she was in his lap, her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Tell me how to fix it," he stated.

"You can't," she cried out, her voice thick with sobs, "I don't think this can be fixed, ever."

"Everything can be fixed," he whispered, "Just tell me what's broken."

"I am," she stuttered, "My mom broke me, many years ago she broke me. Just call me Humpty Dumpty. Not even the king's men can put me back together again."

"I don't need the king's men," he replied as he caressed her back, "Broken or unbroken, you are the love of my life. I'll take you anyway I can have you."

"I love you, too," she managed a tiny smile.

"What happened?" he pressed as he pushed the tangled mess of hair away from her face.

"She admitted it," Blair sniffled, "My mother admitted that she stole my dress. She gave me this long drawn out explanation, and then she offered all these ways to make it up to me. The more she talked the madder I got. I stormed out. I left her standing there in the entryway of our home. I've been in here ever since."

Chuck nodded. He knew anything he said to try and smooth things over was going to have the negative effect, so he said nothing. "Your business proposal looks amazing."

"You think so?" she smiled slightly as her head came to rest against his shoulder.

"If I thought you'd let me, I'd finance your entire business," he added.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she sighed.

"I'm not," he assured her.

"Then you're angling for sex," she replied.

"I wouldn't turn down sex," he chuckled, "But that is not my reason. What you have so far is a sound business plan."

"You are amazing," she stated, punctuating each word with a kiss to his lips.

"I brought champagne to celebrate your lease," he stated, "Splash some water on your face and join me in the dining room. We have some celebrating to do."

"How about you bring the champagne in here, and we celebrate," she smiled as she unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons.

"And our dinner?" he inquired.

"Bring it all in here," she replied as she unbuttoned a few more of his buttons, "I'll feed dinner to you."

"Hold that thought," he smiled as he gathered her hands into his and kissed each one in turn, "I'm be back in a few minutes."

"The thought will hold," she smiled coyly, "But not for too long, so no dawdling."

"Five minutes at most," he winked at her before he darted from the room.

**TBC…**

**Mad props for my beta Lori, my pal and partner in crime. And to all my loyal readers, I love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I hope everyone is having a Happy Holiday. Please enjoy and let me know what you all think.**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Blair inquired as she perfected his tie as they prepared for the Annual Meeting Fundraising Gala. It was an event that was always used to kick off the week of the annual meeting. All of the top brass of Bass Industries had arrived in New York City and were ready to celebrate their good fortune for the year.

Jack Bass had confirmed that he would be in attendance. Chuck had given his assistant a Cheshire grin when she'd delivered the news. His plan was falling into place beautifully. Now all he needed was for his uncle to be the slimy human being he'd been nearly his entire life.

"I'll never say that I'm the best man for the job, but Bass Industries deserves a CEO with a few more morals than Jack Bass," Chuck replied.

"Any morals at all," Blair amended, "And you are certainly dressed the part this evening. You always fill out a tuxedo so well."

"And this beautiful dress," he stepped back to admire her dress for the evening, "Those women are going to be lining up to have you design their next gown when they find out you designed it yourself."

"Riley and I have spent hours analyzing every little detail," Blair smiled as she smoothed out the skirt of the dress.

"And ever single hour was well worth it," he replied as he reached for a box she'd yet to notice on their bed, "But I believe it needs an accessory."

"What kind of accessory?" she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"An old friend perhaps," he stated as he lifted the lid to reveal the Erickson Beamon necklace he'd given to her for her seventeenth birthday.

"It's still one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry you've ever given me," she smiled as she ran her fingers along the gems, "Honestly, I'm not sure you'll ever top it."

"There might be something I'll give you one day that rivals the beauty of this necklace," he grinned confidently, "But until that day comes, this will have to do."

Blair turned to allow him to clasp the necklace around her neck. He played with the gems until they were perfectly aligned, as he had the first night she'd worn it.

"We'd better be going," Blair replied, "The CEO shouldn't be late for his own annual meeting charity gala. Do you have the check you'll be presenting?"

"In my pocket," Chuck tapped his breast pocket, "Eugenia gave it to me just before I left the office this afternoon."

"She is so reliable," Blair laughed, "With all the details she had to pull together at the last minute, she still manages to remember even the smallest of details. Whatever you pay her, it's not enough."

"I don't need you angling for another raise for her," he shook his head, "She makes almost as much as I do."

"In base salary maybe," she batted her lashes.

"Neither of us could function without her, but I'll save her next raise for her yearly review," Chuck stated, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," she nodded as she grabbed her clutch and took his hand, "I wish Serena could have come tonight. I could use a little moral support when you're off taking care of Jack."

"I offered her my jet for the evening so she could be back at Brown before her class starts tomorrow," he added.

"She doesn't want the distraction. She has to finish this class before she leaves for Africa," Blair explained, "I have to give her credit. She's more focused with her studies than I've ever seen her. This trip to Africa has given her the incentive that she needs to finish her degree."

* * *

"I feel like I'm repeating myself when I congratulate you on yet another successful event," Blair greeted Chuck's assistant with a hug as they made the rounds of the gala, "You have such a knack for planning these events."

"The key is to have a lot of practice, a lot of patience, and a lot of …" Eugenia listed.

"Money," Chuck chimed in to finish her sentence, "My money."

Blair, Eugenia and Cedric had a good chuckle.

"How are you this evening, Cedric?" Blair inquired.

"The penguin suit feels a little tight," Cedric stated as he pulled at his tie, "Can we make this thing casual next year?"

"You'll have to take that up with the party planner," Chuck replied, "I think she likes torturing us."

"How is this torture for you?" Blair shook her head in amusement, "You've been wearing bowties since you were old enough to tie your shoes."

"The shoes are a little tight," Chuck replied as he motioned towards his perfectly polished shoes.

"Blair, your dress is beautiful," Eugenia stated, "I usually take my lunch hour to shop down Fifth Avenue for events like these, but next time I'm heading directly to your loft."

"Thank you, Eugenia," she bit her lip as a slight blush crept to her cheeks.

"She's a stunner, isn't she," Chuck added.

Blair could only roll her eyes in reply, "Go get me a drink, Bass."

"Yes, Dear," he replied as he offered to get drinks for Cedric and Eugenia as well. Cedric decided to go along with Chuck, leaving Blair and Eugenia to speak alone.

"Have you seen him yet?" Blair asked Eugenia nervously as she wrung her hands together as she looked around the room apprehensively.

"Not yet," Eugenia shook her head. There was no need to elaborate on who they were talking about. They both knew they were referencing Jack. "I know he checked into his hotel, but that's as much as I know. Is Chuck nervous about what Jack might do?"

"No," Blair shook her head. She'd asked Chuck that very question as they were getting dressed. "He almost seems excited about it…his part anyways. He always liked a good take down when we were younger. Although he doesn't like that I'm involved. Truthfully, I wish he'd let me do more, but I get why he's limiting my involvement."

Chuck and Cedric returned with drinks.

The small talk continued for a few minutes with the quartet. When Blair's focus was suddenly drawn towards the other side of the room, Chuck knew Jack had arrived. He had that smug smirk that that turned her stomach.

"Act normal," Chuck whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"This is normal for me when I see that creep," she responded, "He makes my skin crawl."

"I know," he replied as he ran his fingers up and down her bare arm, "If you don't want to get involved…"

"No," she shook her head, "Whatever it takes, I'm in."

"Dance with me," he requested.

She nodded as Eugenia took the glass of champagne from her.

"Excuse us," Chuck replied as he pulled Blair away from Eugenia and Cedric and towards the center of the dance floor.

"You won't dance with me at the nightclubs, but you'll dance with me here," she mused as one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other took her hand as they began to sway in time with the music. Her head came to rest against his shoulder as she felt herself relax.

"These are proper dances," he explained, "You're hips aren't shaking and grinding and thrusting against me."

She shook her head in amusement as a smile graced her lips again. "You're such a graceful dancer. I'd like to see what you could do at a nightclub."

"It's not going to happen," he chuckled.

"Our nightclub days are over, aren't they?" she frowned.

"No," he shook his head, "We will find a way to blow off steam with our friends. We both deserve that. Even when my father was running Bass, he still had his outlets."

"Yes, with gentlemen's clubs and call girls," Blair responded, "I'm not letting you use those as your outlets."

"We'll find appropriate alternatives," he chuckled as his eyes glanced towards his stepmother. She was talking to one of the board members. At her side was Rufus, looking as uncomfortable as always. "Would you mind if I danced with Lily after this song finishes?"

"Only if you don't mind if I dance with Nate," Blair stated as she motioned to where Nate was standing. He'd arrived solo for the evening, which was a surprise. "He looks a little uncomfortable."

"I told him that if he couldn't find a respectable date to come stag," Chuck replied, "He must have had difficulty."

"I'll shoo Nate away after the dance to give Jack his opening to approach me," she stated, "Nate won't interrupt and make a scene, will he?"

"No," Chuck shook his head, "He knows that we're baiting Jack."

"Good," she replied, "I'd hate for Nate to blow out little scheme out of the water."

Their song ended and they went to dance with their agreed upon partners.

"You were never very good at this," Blair winced as Nate stepped on her toe for a third time.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I'm a little rusty."

"No date this evening?" she inquired.

"Short notice," Nate explained.

"Yes, it always takes you three weeks to find a date. You know you could have asked Serena. She might have come if you'd asked her," she eyed him.

"That would mean that I'd have to talk to Serena," he grumbled.

"You can't be mad at her forever," Blair told him.

"Maybe not forever. Maybe when she gets that ridiculous idea out of her head," Nate replied, "This is typical Serena. She's not going to go through with it."

"I hate to break it to you, but she's going," Blair replied, "And for the record I don't like it anymore than you."

"Then talk her out of it," he growled, "She has no idea what she's in for."

"She knows more than you give her credit for," Blair defended her friend, "She's really done her homework on this."

"Yeah right," he snorted.

"How about we talk about why you're so upset about this," Blair suggested, "Are there some lingering feelings that haven't been resolved?"

"No," he shook his head vigorously.

"It would be okay if there were," she told him.

"Serena and I are better off as friends," Nate insisted.

"Are you ever going to settle into a serious relationship?"

"Maybe someday," he smirked slightly, "But I was in this one for a decade, so I have a lot of wild oats that need to be sewed."

"You can't blame those wild oats on me," she shook her head, "You did as you pleased most of the time, usually behind my back."

"Changing subject," he coughed out, "I hope Chuck has mentioned how beautiful you look this evening."

"Many times," she nodded.

"Is this your design?" he asked as he glanced at her dress.

"The design is mine, but the construction was a collaborative effort with my partner in crime, Riley," Blair stated.

"You should set me up with her," Nate stated.

"She's too much for you to handle," Blair laughed, "And Anne would have a fit when she showed up at the Vanderbilt estate with pink or purple streaks in her hair."

"My mother does not dictate my life," Nate replied.

"Then how would William receive her?"

Nate groaned in reply. "You're the only one that has ever passed the mother and grandfather tests."

"Too bad that you didn't pass the 'Blair Waldorf' test," she mused, "It only had a few questions, but you failed them all in impressive fashion."

"If it's one thing that I'm good at, it's failing tests," he smirked.

"And stepping on my toes," Blair winced, "Ouch, Archibald, dance on your own feet for a change."

"Sorry," he apologized again as his eyes connected with Jack Bass, "Chuck is crazy for bringing him here."

"Agreed," she nodded, "But he says he has a plan, and I trust him. There is a lot at stake. Will you go get me a drink at the bar? I think I need something a little stronger than champagne to get through this evening."

"I'll be right back," Nate replied as he walked her off the dance floor.

Blair waited patiently for Jack to approach her. If he stayed true to his nature, Blair knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

"Still hasn't made an honest woman of you, has he?" Jack stepped towards her, grabbing her left hand and kissing it in greeting after noticing that there still wasn't an engagement ring on her finger, "I'm not surprised."

Blair forced herself not to show the chill that was shooting down her spine.

"It's been my choice," Blair stated as she tugged her hand away.

"You think you've hit the jackpot with my nephew, but all you've hit is the crackpot that he's become. He's pretending to be the good boy right now, but we both know that's not who he is. He'll screw you. He'll hurt you. He'll humiliate you. He'll discard you. Monogamy is not in the Basses DNA," Jack replied.

"The concern is touching," Blair rolled her eyes as she turned her attention towards the dance floor to take her eyes away from him. Her heart was beating wildly. She needed to keep herself calm, or she was going to blow Chuck's plan.

"I'll touch you," Jack whispered in her ear, "I'll make you scream. I'll make you forget my nephew's name."

"How will you do that? Going to slip something into my drink?" Blair inquired, "That's the only way you'll ever get a repeat performance from me."

"How about a trade?" he offered.

"You have nothing that I want," she hissed.

"Maybe not," he chuckled, "But I have something that Chuck wants. I have the keys to the executive wash room."

"Last I checked, Chuck was still sitting in the CEO suite," Blair tried to keep herself calm.

"Not for much longer," Jack replied, "I have the votes I need to take that all away from him, but I'd be willing to make a trade."

"Such as?" Blair voice broke as she spoke.

"You and me in my hotel suite for a one time repeat performance," Jack spoke, "He'll never even have to know."

"You disgust me," she hissed.

"That's too bad," Jack replied, "I thought that being the CEO of Bass was the most important thing to my dear nephew. I guess you don't care about him as much as I thought. I'm a little disappointed."

Blair steeled her nerves, "When and where?"

"My suite in thirty minutes," he whispered as he slipped the plastic key card into her hand, "The room number is on the back. I look forward to seeing you there."

Blair was shaking as Jack walked away. Nate was at her side in an instant. "It's okay, Blair, he's gone."

Chuck joined them a minute later after Jack exited the ballroom, putting his arms around Blair to comfort her.

"He says he has the votes to replace you as CEO," Blair stammered out as she produced the key Jack had given her.

"He's bluffing," Chuck assured her as he ran his hands along the exposed back of her dress, "Lily has been making the rounds all night. No one is biting on the bill of crap Jack is selling."

"He said to meet him in thirty minutes," she replied.

"I'll go, but only if you're okay," he told her.

"I'll be fine," she replied as she clung to him, "Go get that Basstard."

"I'll make it up to you," he vowed as he gave her a soft kiss.

**TBC…**

**You all might see a few similarities here to what happened in season three, which is intentional. I wanted to correct a horrendous wrong. Stay tuned. Chuck Bass to the rescue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I want to start by wishing everyone a happy and healthy New Year. Even though Gossip Girl is no more, the characters live on.**

**Enjoy.**

Chuck took a cleansing breath to release all of his rage before he keyed himself into the suite Jack had set up as the rendezvous point for him and Blair. He felt the rage building again at the thought, and he knew that he had to go into the situation with as level a head as he could. Confronting Jack while angry would cause the situation to get out of control, and he could very well do something that would jeopardize his future with Blair.

"You're a little earlier than I expected," Jack spoke with his back turned away from the door as he heard it open, "I haven't had a chance to order us some champagne."

"That's a shame," Chuck replied, "I'd love to toast to my victory."

"Chuck," Jack gasped as he turned around sharply, his face showing his disbelief.

"Did you honestly think that Blair would take you up on any offer you made?" Chuck hissed, "If you did, you're more obtuse than anyone has ever given you credit for."

"I took a chance," Jack shrugged. The casualness of Jack's reply irritated Chuck. His uncle was proving that he truly had no soul. Here he was plotting his downfall of Chuck's relationship and he was treating it as if it was some everyday random decision that he made. "Though I understand why you're so protective of her. She is quite a treat. You taught her well."

"Don't say another word about her," Chuck barked out as his anger started to build, "You don't get to talk about her again, ever."

"Wake up, nephew," Jack cackled, "She's using you. She enjoys the prestige that goes along with having the high power boyfriend that has this entire city bending to his will. She doesn't care about you as a person."

"You know nothing about my relationship with Blair," he growled as he started to clinch and unclench his fist as his anger continued to simmer at dangerous levels.

"Look at her mother," was Jack's retort, "How long did Eleanor stay in that loveless marriage of hers? How much longer would she have stayed in that relationship if her hubby hadn't up and left? How long did Blair stay with that best friend of yours, even after she discovered that he'd slept with her best friend? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Nephew. Image is all mother and daughter ever cared about."

"You can't have, Bass," Chuck changed the subject before he had the thought to punch his fist through Jack, "Bart left it to me. He banished you to Australia, so you'll stay in Australia."

"Oh, Nephew, you're still so naïve," Jack laughed, "You're playing with the big boys. I've let you have your fun for a few years. I've watched as you've failed time and again. If I call for a vote, you'll be out so fast the door won't even have a chance to hit you on the way out."

"What planet are you living on?" Chuck scoffed, "Have you seen the revenue that Bass has brought in over the past four years? Have you watched the stock prices grow? In what world have I failed? The only way I've failed was to not notice the millions of dollars that you've siphoned out of BI's Australia accounts. Believe me that ends now. You will no longer have any access to any of Bass Industries bank accounts. You can still draw your regular salary, which is going to be garnished until every cent of the pilfered money is paid back. You can still pretend that you have a shred of influence over the Australian holdings, but you will never see the CEO seat."

"What makes you think that I'd work for you under those circumstances?" Jack replied, his face frozen in distain that his long running scheme had apparently been unearthed.

"It's either that, or I notify the authorities. Your little scheme is illegal both here and in Australia. I can send you to prison if you'd prefer," Chuck replied.

"How generous of you to give me a choice," Jack snorted.

"We're family, Jackie. We have to look out for each other," Chuck responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And pack your bags. You're on the next flight back to Australia. I'm not paying for another night of this little vacation of yours."

Jack started muttering curse words under his breath.

"I know how disappointing this evening must be for you," Chuck decided to twist the knife a little further, "You were expecting caviar, instead you got rotting chum fish. I think I'll go down to the ballroom, take Blair for a few more spins around the dance floor, and then take her home and make love to her until all the awful memories of you propositioning her are erased from her mind, even if it takes all night."

"I hope she gives you herpes," Jack growled.

For some unknown reason that retort seemed funny to Chuck as he began laughing. "You have thirty minutes to check out of the hotel and another hour to get to the airport for your flight. It's coach, sorry, that was all that was available. If you ever try to come after me, Blair, our friends, our family, you will rue the day I was born."

"That day is already here," Jack hissed.

Chuck strolled back down to the ballroom feeling pretty proud of himself, but neither Blair nor Eugenia could be located.

"Blair was really upset," Nate approached his best friend to offer up an explanation for Blair's disappearance, "Eugenia took her to a quiet spot as people were starting to notice."

"I need to find her," Chuck replied as he dashed off.

It didn't take long to track either Eugenia or Blair down. They were in an out of the way ladies room. Chuck didn't think twice about going in. Blair was gasping for air, apparently hyperventilating.

"Cedric is trying to find a paper bag," Eugenia stated as Chuck framed Blair's face with his hands and gently brought her eyes to his. It took longer than it should have for her to focus.

"Blair, take a deep breath," Chuck coaxed her, "Jack isn't going to hurt you. He isn't going to come anywhere near you ever again. I promise. No one is going to hurt you, ever."

She wasn't hearing him. It didn't even appear as if she recognized him. She'd gone nearly catatonic. A knot developed in the pit of his stomach. He'd done a horrible thing to her.

"I'm so sorry, Blair," Chuck began apologizing as Eugenia motioned to him that she was going to hurry Cedric along. She was worried Blair might pass out if she continued in her current state. "Blair, look at me. Everything is okay now. Jack's on his way back to Australia. We never have to see him again."

Blair continued to gasp for breath.

"Blair, look at me!" he exclaimed as he shook her as hard as he dared.

Blair's eyes finally locked with his with the first glimpse of recognition. Her breathing became a little bit easier. He held her gaze for several moments as her tiny pants began to even out.

"I'm so sorry," he stated as he burrowed his head into her neck, "I shouldn't have involved you in this."

"No, I wanted to be involved," Blair shook her head as her breathing started to return to normal, "I just let Jack get to me."

"He's gone," Chuck assured her, "He's on his way back to Australia. We won't have to deal with him anymore."

"He touched me," she began to shake, "He put his hand on me. He told me that the only way to save you and your company was to sleep with him, and I would have done it. If that truly was the only way, I would have done it."

"I would never want you to," he replied, "You are too important to me."

"Here's the paper bag," Eugenia burst into the bathroom with the bag.

"It's okay, Eugenia," Chuck held out his hand to her, "Blair's better."

"Oh, thank goodness," Eugenia sighed in relief as she slapped her boss's shoulder sharply.

"Ow, Eugenia, what was that for?" Chuck groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You were so focused on besting Jack that you didn't protect Blair as you should have. Shame on you," Eugenia stated as she slapped his shoulder again.

"Ow, stop hitting me," he groaned.

"Then don't be so stupid," Eugenia slapped him one last time.

"Eugenia, it's not Chuck's fault," Blair spoke up, "I wanted to be a part of his plan. I would have insisted on it even if he tried to exclude me."

"Oh for heavens sake," Eugenia threw up her arms, "You two are smarter than this. This isn't high school or college. This is the real world. These stupid tricks do not work anymore."

"Eugenia is right," Chuck spoke up as he took Blair into his arms, "I'm never involving you in one of these schemes ever again."

Blair nodded as her head came to rest against his shoulder.

"Let's get you home and into bed," Chuck urged her out of the bathroom.

They couldn't get back to the penthouse and into their pajamas quick enough. Chuck had been apologizing nearly every step of the way.

"Stop apologizing," Blair requested once she was safely in bed and in his arm. She was snuggled up into him in her most comfortable pair of flannel pajamas, the ones that always seemed to soothe her when her nerves were frazzled. Chuck couldn't even muster a breath to be angry about her attire as he usually would.

"I should know better," Chuck replied as he held her a little tighter, "After what you went through only a few years ago, I never should have involved you."

"I wanted to be involved," Blair reminded him as she snuggled in closer.

"Eugenia is right," Chuck stated, "Protecting you should be my number one priority. From now on I will not fail."

"You're so sweet," she replied as she reached up to caress his face.

"Not sweet enough," he stated as he tightened his hold on her.

"Stop beating yourself up," she scolded him, "It's done and over with. Jack is leaving the country. You will stay the CEO of Bass. That's what we wanted."

"Not at the expense of hurting or scarring you," he shook his head.

"We're going to keep going around in circles," Blair stated, "I don't blame you for what happened or how I overreacted. That was an unexpected complication that neither of us could predict. It's over. Now we can move on to more important thing, like Bass Industries and CB Fashions."

"Let me finance CB Fashions," he requested.

"What!" she exclaimed, "Is that you're idea of making it up to me?"

"That's part of it," he nodded, "But you also had the idea of us working together side by side to get CB Fashions up and running."

"That was Plan B," she pointed out, "Plan A worked. You get to keep Bass."

"But if you had your heart set on the two of us working together…" he began.

"…I wanted you to have a fall back just in case something happened," she clarified, "But now that you have nothing holding you back at Bass, I fully expect you to take them to heights they never knew they could achieve, and I am going to start CB Fashions and take it to heights that I never thought I could achieve."

"But…" he began.

"…I'll make you a deal," she pressed her finger to his lips to silence him, "I'll go to the banks and get as much money as I need. If for some reason I don't get enough or my business estimates are below actual startup costs, I'll come to you, but this will not be a Bass transaction. Your company is going to have no stake in my company."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

"But you are so amazing for the offer," she giggled as she tightened her arms around him.

"Not amazing enough for the woman in my arms," he replied, "But I'm not willing to give her up."

"And she's not willing to be given up," she replied as she began pecking at his chest, "But if I recall you said you were going to make it up to me. Well, I'm calling that in."

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

"You've asked me that entirely too many times over the years," she eyed him with a mischievous glint.

"Your answer is always the same," he chuckled as he ran his hands along the flannel, "But this is usually the universal symbol of 'not tonight'."

"Tonight it's not," she smiled as she sat up to aid him in undressing her.

**TBC…**

**I want to thank those that took a few moments to leave comments. Your encouragement keeps me going.**

**I also have to thank my beta for her encouragement.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"So I hear Chuck's plan was a smashing success," Serena stated as she sat in a café with her best friend as they drank espressos.

"I wouldn't exactly call hyperventilating a smashing success, but Jack's back in Australia where Chuck's P.I.s can keep an eye on him full time," Blair sighed.

"Mom said I missed one hell of a party," Serena replied, "Nobody does them better than Chuck's assistant."

"She does have quite a gift," Blair chuckled, "And from the bruises on Chuck's shoulder, she's got a mean backhand too."

"I don't follow," Serena frowned in confusion.

"I got a little overemotional after Jack propositioned me and began hyperventilating. Eugenia took me away from the party, so I couldn't make a scene. Chuck found us and calmed me down. Eugenia than slapped him a few times for allowing me to be a part of his plan," Blair explained, "Looking back on it now, it was really funny. She's like the big sister I never had."

"Good to see that someone will be looking out for you while I'm gone," Serena replied, "It's a bonus that she's so good at keeping Chuck in line."

"Almost as good as me," Blair giggled.

"I'm going to miss all of her parties," Serena frowned.

"Don't start with that, S," Blair warned her, "Once you go down that path you're not going to stop, and you're going to talk yourself out of going."

"You want me to go?" Serena inquired.

"Honestly, no," Blair replied, "But you want to do this."

"But so much is going to happen," Serena replied, "I'm going to miss everything."

"You won't miss everything," Blair stated, "I'll send you clippings from Page Six every week, and I'll keep you informed of all the gossip. It will be like you're on one of your extended getaways, just for an even more extended period of time."

"Working my fingers to the bone," Serena stated.

"It's not going to be like that," Blair insisted, "You already said it wasn't going to be like that. You're still trying to talk yourself out of this."

"I'd rather you talk me out of this," Serena replied.

"I'm not going to do that, S," Blair stated, "You said this is what you wanted. You've proven that by doing your homework. You didn't just fill out the application on a whim. If you're now having legitimate doubts, then we should discuss those, but if the best excuse you have is that you are going to miss out on all the gossip here then try again."

"I don't have any valid excuses," Serena pouted, "I'm just nervous, I guess. I had to get my shots a few days ago. Those were some long needles."

"Well you've already gone through the hardest part," Blair replied, "Because we all know how much you hate needles."

"That's not the hardest part," Serena replied, "The hardest part will be getting on the plane."

"For me that hardest part will be watching you get on the plane," Blair added.

"I still have a month left and already I'm getting weepy," Serena sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin.

"So this coming weekend, Chuck and I insist that you and Nate join us in the Hamptons. We're hiring a yacht and sailing the seas for the weekend," Blair informed her.

"Nate's still not talking to me," Serena pointed out.

"Well, he'll have to get over it," Blair replied, "Because this is an NJBC weekend."

"Count me in," Serena smirked.

"Hopefully Chuck has as easy a time getting Nate to agree," Blair smiled.

"I doubt it," Serena snorted, "That man is stubborn. It has to be the Vanderbilt in him."

* * *

"I'm not going," Nate insisted.

"Yes you are," Chuck laughed at how convincingly Nate managed to make his delivery, "It's a weekend on a boat, in the water."

"With my ex-girlfriend and the woman that I cheated on her with," Nate added, "Yes, that is a wonderful way to spend a weekend."

"Keep griping, Archibald," he continued laughing, "The limo is picking you up at five o'clock sharp on Friday evening. Be ready or I'm sending Serena and Blair in to help you pack."

"Talk about a threat," Nate groaned.

"Look, Blair has this crazy idea that this is our last real summer together before things start changing," Chuck explained, "By the time Serena gets home, Blair and I will likely be engaged and talking about a wedding. Apparently that is going to keep the four of us from spending time together like we did when we were younger. This is really important to her."

" And so it has become important to you," Nate concluded.

"I'll call in every favor you owe me if that is what it takes," Chuck replied.

"Okay, I'll go," Nate sighed.

"And you'll have fun," he assured him.

"Are you ordering me or informing me?"

"Informing you," Chuck laughed.

"Can't wait," Nate grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

"Bass, I have to hand it to you. When you do something, you do it right," Nate admired the yacht that they were approaching. It was easily the largest yacht in the harbor, and Nate had a feeling that the boat wasn't rented as Blair had stated. This screamed 'Owned by Bass'. A look at the name on the back confirmed as much as it was named 'Blair'.

"I felt like celebrating," Chuck explained as Nate nodded towards the name on the back of the boat.

"Bass, you said we were renting," Blair groaned as she slapped Chuck's shoulder.

"I've told you many times, I don't rent," he chuckled as he helped her onboard.

"Just for this, the price tag of our Hamptons home has just gone up," she glared at him.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of punishment?" Serena inquired as she brought up the rear of the group.

"Come on, S, let's go exploring," Blair stated as she grabbed her best friend's hand and led her around the ship.

"Really, Bass, a yacht?" Nate eyed his friend.

"I have some amends to make with Blair," he shrugged as they made their way to the bar to pour themselves drinks as the crew prepared for their departure.

"Still earning her forgiveness for the whole Jack thing?" Nate inquired.

"Blair says it isn't necessary," Chuck sighed, "But I royally screwed up. Eugenia wouldn't talk to me for a week."

"You know it's bad when your assistant won't talk to you," Nate chuckled, "How did she let you know when you had a phone call to take."

"She stood in front of my desk with her hands on her hips, tapping her heel impatiently until I picked up the phone," Chuck explained as he rubbed the back of his head, "You don't even want to know how she's informed me of visitors."

"Bass, this boat is enormous," Blair stated as she and Serena returned from doing a lap. Nate was already helping himself to his second drink as Chuck slowly sipped his first.

"You expected anything less?" he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, caressing the bare skin of her back with his fingers.

"Nate, you won't have to worry about not getting any exercise while were cruising," Serena chimed in, "You could just jog around this ship a few times. You'd have your distance made in no time."

Nate didn't acknowledge her.

"Oh good, I see the childish portion of this weekend has begun," Serena glared at him, "Giving me the silent treatment. Real mature, Archibald."

"You're the one running off to Africa on a whim," he sniped at her.

"It's not a whim," she growled, "And at least I have some sort of direction. You're going to be a career student if you don't focus. How much longer will Ann and William pay for that?"

"You don't get to lecture me," he shot back.

"Why? Afraid of the truth?" she snarled.

"Says the woman that has run every time life got a little complicated," he hissed as he stormed off.

Serena didn't want to be outdone, so she stormed off in the other direction.

"At least they're talking," Blair shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist.

"That's not talking," he chuckled, "That's spewing venom at each other."

"It's better than silence," Blair replied.

"Does the yacht meet with her namesake's approval?" Chuck inquired as he turned the conversation towards his favorite topic, her.

"I agree with Nate. When you do something, you do it right," Blair smiled.

"I have the girl in my arms to prove it," he replied as he dipped her for a kiss.

"Are you going to show me the master suite?" she smirked as she untangled herself from his embrace, "We'll need to christen it."

"I believe the christening involves a bottle of champagne against the bow," he replied.

"As it's being launched for the first time," she stated, "Since this boat is currently floating, I believe that particular christening has already commenced, so I think we should move on to our particular brand of christening."

"Can't argue with that logic," he chuckled as he led her to the master suite at the back end of the yacht that happened to have their own private balcony complete with their own hot tub.

"Chuck, this is incredible," Blair gasped as she took in her surroundings.

"As you and Nathaniel have said, when I do something, I do it right," he smirked proudly.

"I almost don't know where we should start first," she giggled happily as she stepped into their private bath. Marble covered the counters, claw foot tub and separate shower. She was like a kid in a candy store as she opened and closed drawers and cabinet doors.

"I saw we go for conventional," he chuckled as he swept her into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"Conventional," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her onto the soft bed, "Conventional is boring."

"That sounds like a challenge," he laughed darkly as he began shedding his clothes.

"Consider the gauntlet thrown down," she challenged him as she lay back against the bed and watched the show he was putting on.

"This goes quicker if you remove your clothes," he pointed out.

"I'll leave that task to you," she smirked, "I just want to enjoy the reveal. It's quite a sight."

He smirked as he shrugged out of the last of his clothes before he advanced upon her. He knelt on the bed as she sat up, brought herself to her knees as she tenderly caressed his bare chest. A seductive smile graced their lips as they came together in a breathless kiss.

"You're still dressed," he groaned as she wrapped herself around him, her fingers kneading into the muscles of his back as her lips roamed his neck.

"Fix it," she mumbled as her tongue traced his collarbone before biting down unexpectedly.

"You're explaining those teeth marks to Serena and Nathaniel," he hissed.

"Don't care," she muttered as she continued running her hands along the muscles of his back, "Stop talking. Start undressing."

He groaned as she lightly bit down again as his fingers began working the buttons of her blouse.

"More teeth marks," he pointed out.

"Still not caring," she moaned as he peeled away the silk and tossed it carelessly off the bed.

Refusing to be outdone, Chuck dove into her neck in retaliation, biting and sucking without restraint when there was a knock at their door.

"Ignore it," Chuck moaned as his hands found the zipper of her skirt.

"Blair, I really need to talk to you," Serena called from the other side of the door.

"Right this minute?" Blair groaned.

"Yes," Serena insisted.

"The blonde is going overboard," Chuck growled as he tightened his hold on Blair as she flinched as if she was about to free herself.

"Right this minute?" Blair called out again, "This can't wait ten minutes?"

"No," Serena responded.

"If you're not bleeding or choking, there had better be a really good reason for the interruption," Blair responded as she freed Chuck's hands from her body.

Chuck groaned as he flopped himself down on the bed to pout at the interruption.

"I'll be right back," Blair assured him as she reached for her blouse and slipped back into it.

"Yeah, right," he grumbled.

"Hold the thought," Blair smirked as she bent down to kiss his lips, "We will be finishing this."

"Come on, Blair," Serena pounded at the door again, "Open up."

"The blonde's going overboard," Chuck repeated.

"No, she's not," Blair patted his chest.

"If I don't get my christening soon, someone is going overboard," he groaned.

"I'll be back," she laughed as she kissed him once more. She opened the door just as Serena was about to pound again. "This had better be important or Chuck is going to pitch you overboard."

"Nate won't talk to me," Serena pouted.

"Oh, for the love of god," Blair rolled her eyes as she grabbed her best friend's hand and drug her across the ship until they were standing outside of what was Nate's stateroom. She began pounding as hard as she could. "Nate, open up right this minute."

"Blair, you're going to break down the door," Nate stated as he flung the door open.

"I don't care," Blair stated as she pushed Serena into his room and pulled the door shut, "You two don't come out of there until you work this out or you're both going overboard." Nate immediately opened the door to make his escape, but Blair was still standing in his way. "I mean it, Archibald. Be a grownup and talk to Serena, or so help me god, you're swimming with the fishes, dolphins and sharks. Now, I'm going back to my bedroom and christen this ship properly. If either of you think of interrupting, I'm yanking out each strand of your blonde hair one by one."

Nate ran his fingers through his hair as he retreated back into his room to face off with Serena.

Blair waited a few more minutes to ensure that she'd made her point before she returned to her bedroom where Chuck was laid out as she'd left him. She lifted her blouse over her head and tossed it away as she climbed onto the bed, her eyes scanning his entire frame. "I see the thought kept."

"You promised you wouldn't take long," he reminded her.

"And I kept my word," she smiled as she lay out next to him, her fingers tangling in the hair at his chest. "Where were we?"

"Right about here," he smirked as his fingers found the zipper of her shirt, "Promise no more interruptions because I'm nearing the point of no return."

"Unless those two want to end up bald, there will be no further interruptions," she vowed.

"I love when you play the bitch card," he growled.

"Is that a request?" she hissed as she grabbed a handful of the hair on his head and tugged hard.

"Maybe next time," he pried her hand away from his scalp and brought it to his lips.

Blair smiled softly as he undressed her.

"Are you done ogling me?" she smiled as he rose to his knees to take in the sight before him.

"So beautiful," he muttered as his irises went dark.

"Come here," she reached for him. He willingly fell into her embrace as he devoured her lips. His hands were everywhere as their limps entwined. Soon neither knew where one began and another ended. Moans filled the room. The gentle sway of the yacht as it navigated through the water only added to their movements and pleasure.

"Chuck!" Blair called out as her body burst with pleasure.

Chuck groaned into her neck. With a few more gentle thrusts, he collapsed against her completely spent.

"I like yacht sex," Blair sighed happily when she came to her senses.

"I do too," he chuckled.

Blair curled into him. "Sex in an airplane initiated us into the mile high club. What does sex on a yacht initiate us into?"

"Don't care," he groaned as his body began to stir again with her so near.

"There has to be some club we just gained access to," she smiled as she ran her fingers along his chest.

"We'll figure it out," he chuckled as he wrapped her up tight in his arms.

There was another knock at the door.

"Only a blonde would be this stupid," Blair groaned as she buried her head into his chest.

"What do you want, Serena?" Chuck called out.

"Are you two done having sex yet? I want some sun, and I need my sunbathing buddy," Serena called out, "Nate and I worked things out."

"Yeah right," Blair muttered into Chuck's chest so that only he could hear.

"We'll have plenty time to have sex on this yacht when she's in Africa," Chuck reminded her, "This cruise was to spend a weekend together, the four of us, like old times."

"You're right," she sighed. She muttered a curse before she called out to Serena, "I'll join you on the deck in a few minutes, S."

"Don't take too long," Serena called out, "I'm not turning myself into a lobster waiting for you."

"I just need to put on a bathing suit," Blair responded.

"Take a shower first," Serena shot back, "I really don't want to smell Chuck on you. I might upchuck."

"She's been saving that one," Chuck laughed as Blair untangled herself and retrieved her suitcase.

"Do you have a preference?" Blair inquired as she held up the various bathing suits she'd brought along for the weekend.

"That depends," he replied as he glanced at the options, "Does the suit have to stay on?"

"Yes," she nodded as she swung one of her suits in his direction, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Then perhaps the purple one," he replied, "Definitely not the red, white, or black ones. You haven't any of those on for more than five minutes at Lily's Hampton's house."

"Because you keep pulling them off the second we are alone," she glared at him.

"You've said over and over how much you detest tan lines. I'm just seeing to it that you don't end up with any," he rationalized.

"And there are no other ulterior motives," she shook her head.

"None at all," he insisted.

"I need a shower," she stated as she grabbed his hand, "You joining me?"

Chuck didn't even bother with an answer as he pulled her in the bathroom.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"I was about to send out a search party," Serena stated as Blair joined her on the sundeck.

"Chuck tried to sidetrack me," Blair explained, "And it took a few minutes more than it should have to apply my sunscreen. He says he was being thorough. I think he was just trying to cop a few extra feels."

"Ew," she cringed.

"Oh grow up," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Then quit saying stuff like that," Serena squealed.

"Come on. You know Chuck and I have sex on a nearly daily basis," Blair stated.

"Nearly daily, you actually skip days," Serena responded skeptically.

"Birth control gets in the way on occasion," she sighed, "Those are days that is sucks to be a woman, not just for the cramps and the bloating."

"I'm going to regret asking this, but do you and Chuck have sex more than once a day?"

"Usually," Blair nodded.

"And that doesn't get boring for you?" Serena pressed.

"You've really never been with Chuck," Blair replied, "It's never a dull moment. Even if it's soft and slow all night long, it's still the most satisfying, toe curling night."

"All night," Serena choked out.

"He has amazing stamina," Blair smirked.

"Okay, enough Chuck sex talk," Serena abruptly ended the conversation.

"Jealous?" Blair chuckled.

"Certainly not because it's Chuck, but that you've found that one person that you see yourself with for the rest of your life. I'm not even close to finding that, might never find that," she sighed.

"Don't throw in the towel just yet, S," Blair encouraged her, "You never know when you might find that soul mate. I found my soul mate in Chuck Bass of all people."

"Sounds like I should almost be insulted," Chuck chimed in as he and Nate joined them in their own swim trunks. He bent down to kiss her lips.

"Don't be," she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he whispered back as he took a seat next to her, with Nate in the chair next to him.

"Finally the four musketeers together again," Blair sighed happily as she relaxed in her chair as Chuck grasped her hand.

"So we're all here together like you wanted," Nate pointed out, "How long is this party cruise going to last?"

"All weekend," Blair smiled.

"Then I'm going to need another drink," Nate replied, "Point me towards the bar."

"I'll take one of those," Serena chimed in.

"Chuck, B?" Nate offered as he rose from his chair, hovering over them.

"If you're offering," Blair smiled, "But stay out of my sun."

"I'll join you at the bar," Chuck replied. The boys set off to find the bar once again as the girls continued their sunbathing. "Did you and Serena really hash things out or did you declare a truce for the weekend?"

"A truce," Nate conceded.

"Why are you so mad?" Chuck pressed.

"I don't know," Nate sighed, "It's not like I have a claim on her. We've never even dated."

"There really never was that closure that you got with Blair," Chuck pointed out, "Maybe you two need to have it out and resolve those feelings."

"Because I'm so good at having those emotionally charged conversations," Nate rolled his eyes, "Do you know me at all?"

"Look, no one had more trouble expressing their feelings than I did four years ago," Chuck stated, "It took me how long to express my love to Blair, but when I did it was the most satisfying feeling in the world."

"I don't think that is what I want with Serena," Nate replied.

"What do you want with Serena?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know," Nate responded, "But I don't really want to close any doors either. Maybe somewhere down the road I could see myself in a relationship with her, but I'm still enjoying my bachelorhood. I was with Blair for what felt like forever. I'm not ready to be tied down like that again."

"Then make sure that you're clear about that," Chuck advised him.

"Yeah, maybe," Nate nodded as Chuck stepped behind the bar and started preparing drinks.

After a few minutes they returned with drinks for the ladies, both who had turned over and removed their tops to not get those annoying tan lines.

Chuck couldn't resist the urge to set Blair's cool drink against her bare back.

"Bass," she shrieked as she rose up off her chair slightly, one arm covering her breasts as the other slapped his shoulder.

Chuck dove in for a kiss.

"Nate, find the fire extinguisher and put them out," Serena groaned as she watched her best friend reciprocate.

"You two just came out of your bedroom," Nate groaned along with Serena.

The duo realized there was no slowing the pair down. Serena quickly retied her bikini top and motioned for Nate to follow her. "We should have kept our tops on."

Blair was giggling as Chuck pulled her tight against him. "So much for sunbathing."

"If you'd kept the top on," he chuckled. His hands were everywhere. He lifted her into his arms, with her legs straddling him.

"I'd have tan lines," she pouted.

"A few hours in the sun are not going to undo the hours of work you've already put in this summer," he replied.

"Why take the chance?" she sighed, "As you've said I've put in all this time."

"We should tell Nate and Serena that it's safe to come back," Chuck replied.

"That would require it being safe for them to return," Blair smirked.

"It might be if you'd put your top back on," he replied.

"Fine," she sighed as she reached out for it. Chuck was a fraction of a second quicker and snatched it away. "This is an NJBC weekend, Bass. Behave."

"I think I'll need some type of reward to honor that request," he challenged her.

"If you don't behave, you'll get no sex for the rest of the weekend," she scolded him as she reached out for her top, only to have it held further out of her reach.

"You'd never last the weekend," he chuckled.

"And you won't get it up for the rest of the weekend if you don't hand that back right this instant, Bass," she growled as she tossed in a menacing glare to add to her threat.

He wanted to call her bluff, but there was something about the look in her eyes that wisely told him to not challenge her any further. Instead he helped her secure her top before they went in search of their friends, who were having drinks at the bar.

"That was about as quick as it's ever been," Serena challenged them, "What's wrong, Bass? Needing Viagra to keep it up in your old age? You may physically be twenty-two but sexually you're probably more like three hundred and seventy-six. I'm surprised you haven't worn it right off."

"Worn what off?" Chuck baited her, "You're just jealous that you never had the Chuck Bass experience."

Serena made an obnoxious gagging sound in reply.

"You missed out," Blair told her best friend as she wrapped her arms around Chuck, "Between the two of them, Chuck is most definitely the superior talent."

Serena's obnoxious gagging became a bit more convincing.

"I am the only one qualified to make the comparison," Blair insisted.

"Let's not forget that I can compare the two of you," Nate chimed in as he waved between Serena and Blair.

"One night on a bar stool or several times over the course of a relationship," Blair mused, "What exactly is there to compare? You were so drunk with Serena that I'm surprised you actually remembered it."

"A guy doesn't forget his first time, no matter how drunk he was, right, Chuck?"

Chuck's jovial grin faltered.

"Right, Chuck?" Nate repeated as he tapped his best friend's shoulder.

"Um, sure," Chuck decided to play along.

"You do remember your first time, don't you, Chuck?" Serena chimed in upon hearing Chuck's hesitation.

"Don't you?" Blair chimed in.

"Honestly, no, I don't," he admitted as his eyes cast towards the bar counter to avoid all eye contact, "I honestly didn't think I'd done anything of the sort until the nanny was fired, and Bart was threatening prosecution for sex with a minor."

"How did he know then?" Blair gently prodded.

"Apparently there was a tape that has since been destroyed," Chuck shrugged, "I was apparently pretty drunk."

"You were really young," Nate recalled.

"Thirteen," Chuck nodded solemnly.

"That's pretty awful, Chuck," Serena stated, "First times should be special."

"Yours wasn't," Blair chimed in, "You were partying pretty hard when you lost yours."

"I said they should be special. That doesn't mean mine was," Serena responded, "But at least mine was with someone nearer my own age."

"I wasn't your first?" Nate coughed out.

"You weren't even in the first ten," Serena shook her head.

"How sad is it that sex in a limo with Chuck Bass is the most special way that any of us lost our virginity?" Blair mused.

"Kind of sad," Serena nodded.

"But it was also the best," Blair smiled adoringly at Chuck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, it was," he agreed as he kissed her shoulder softly.

"Only an hour after we broke up," Nate felt the need to add.

"Do you really want to throw stones?" Blair glared at him, "You slept with my best friend on a bar stool at a wedding when I was your date. At least I had the decency to wait until we broke up to sleep with your best friend."

"With as twisted as our relationships are, we should be at each other's throats more than we are," Serena mused.

"Things ended up the way they were supposed to," Blair replied, "I shudder to think what would have happened if Nate hadn't cheated on me. I might still be with him."

"He still would have pined for her," Chuck replied.

"Hey, there are worst things than being with me, and I'm not pining for Serena," Nate stated, "I just wanted some sort of resolution. She just up and left that same night. For all I knew, I was awful at the sex and drove her away."

"That wasn't the only reason I left," Serena chimed in.

"So he was horrible," Blair snickered as Nate was crestfallen.

"No," Serena tapped her bestie's shoulder, "That's not what I meant. You all know why I left. I'd just slept with my best friend's boyfriend of nearly a decade. I thought I'd killed a guy. I was out of control. I had to go away to get myself right."

"Nate being horrible at sex was just another straw in the camel's back so to speak," Blair smirked.

"It wasn't that bad," Serena tried to defend Nate.

"Apparently it wasn't all that good either," Nate grumbled.

"Oh, god, how did we get on this subject?" Serena groaned as she covered her face with her hands as the embarrassment took over.

"So when does dinner get served on this boat?" Blair decided to rescue her friend from further mortification.

"Whenever my Queen commands it," Chuck replied as he caressed her spine with his knuckles.

"I'm a little hungry," Blair leaned into whisper in his ear.

"I'll notify the ship's chef," Chuck responded, "We should all dress for dinner."

"He means have sex with Blair," Serena translated as Chuck and Blair walked away hand in hand.

* * *

"After dinner tonight, I say we take a dip in that inviting hot tub," Blair mused as they dressed for dinner. Her eyes were trained on the private hot tub on their private balcony.

"It does deserve it's own christening," Chuck agreed as he zipped her dress for her.

"Are you okay?" she inquired as she spun to put her arms around his shoulders.

"Fine," he nodded dutifully, though his eyes betrayed him.

"Do you want to give me the honest answer this time?" she requested, "You have that sorrowful, miserable look of your youth."

"Blame Nate," he grumbled.

"Do you honestly not remember your first sexual encounter?"

"I remember taking the drinks," he replied, "I remember the kissing and fondling, but with each drink things got foggier."

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she smiled softly as she caressed his chest.

"It should have been with you in that limo," he responded as his forehead pressed against hers, his eyes closing to savor the closeness. He could spend forever in her arms, and he intended to do just that as soon as they were ready to make things permanent. "In a way, that night was my first time, my first time with someone I cared about. You awoke so many emotions in me that I never thought myself capable of."

"Is that why you spent such a large hunk of money on my birthday present?"

"That was part of it," he nodded slightly, "And you deserved something worthy of your beauty."

"Can we skip out on the meal and just stay here?" she sighed, "I can fake a stomach bug or something."

"You wanted a weekend together with our best friends," he pointed out.

"I also wanted a lot of sex with you," she added with a slight pout.

"We can have more sex after dinner," he chuckled.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Morning, Beautiful," Chuck greeted her with a kiss to her shoulder the moment her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" she mumbled as she tried to pull herself from her slumber.

"It's still early. You can sleep some more if you'd like," he assured her.

"Sleeping on this yacht is so soothing," she sighed as she turned in his arms and lazily wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "It was like I was being rocked to sleep all night long. Don't you think?"

"I didn't sleep much," he admitted.

"Still thinking about what was discussed yesterday?" she inquired as she caressed his stubbled jaw.

He nodded.

"You should have woken me," she responded, "I would have taken your mind off of it."

"You are an effective distraction method," he agreed, "But you were sleeping so peacefully."

"And now I feel guilty for that," she stuck out her lip in a slight pout.

"Don't," he assured her as he threaded his fingers with hers.

"Do you want to stay in bed for a while longer or get up and enjoy our private hot tub once more?" she tempted him.

"As tempting as both options are," he began, "This is a weekend for the four of us."

"Are you saying no to both options?"

"How about a rain check?" he offered.

"Okay," she nodded as she pecked at his lips, "Can I tempt you with a morning shower?"

"Tempt away," he responded with a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

"Is Chuck okay?" Serena inquired as she glanced towards the wet bar to see Chuck and Nate drinking away as they had most of the afternoon. Though he was laughing at something Nate was saying, it wasn't the laugh that she'd become used to the past four years. She also noticed that Chuck was drinking much more than was normal for him.

"I don't think so," Blair shook her head as tears welled in her eyes, "And he didn't sleep well last night. He seems haunted by what was discussed yesterday."

"Do you think the nanny forced him?" Serena thought out loud.

"I don't know what to think," Blair responded as she wiped at her eyes, "I honestly don't think he remembers. I think that might be the problem."

"I don't follow," Serena responded.

"I have this really great story for how I lost my virginity," Blair responded, "I lost it to the love of my life in the back of his limo after seducing him on stage at his club. He got drunk and fooled around with a morally bankrupt nanny who thought nothing of filming a minor."

"So change it," Serena stated.

"I don't have access to a time machine, S," Blair glared at her best friend.

"That's not what I mean," Serena responded, "Maybe you should rewrite history. Obviously what happened in the past can't be changed, but maybe you can give him a better memory, one that doesn't involve a slutty nanny and a video camera."

"Actually the video camera is a good idea," Blair smirked.

"Oh god," Serena groaned, "You're not really suggesting a sex tape, are you?"

"The idea has always intrigued me," she replied.

"Come on, B, think this through. How many celebutants have made sex tapes that have leaked out?"

"Those tapes were leaked by scorned former lovers looking to make a name for themselves," Blair responded calmly, "If one of us were to go crazy and end things, the last scandal that Chuck wants his name attached to as the CEO of Bass Industries is a sex scandal. I think I'm safe."

"You've obviously made up your mind, but promise me something," Serena demanded.

Blair waited for her friend to elaborate.

"Don't make the sex tape on this boat in the off chance that Nate or I happen to walk by," Serena requested, "Nate already passed your bedroom door last night and overheard the two of you going at it. He was thoroughly annoyed."

"Nate went to bed before Chuck and I did," Blair looked at Serena in confusion, "What reason would he have to walk past our bedroom? The only room after ours is yours, which is down the hall and around the corner. Everything else on the yacht is the other direction."

"I…ah…" Serena fumbled for a response.

"Oh my god, did the two of you…?" Blair shrieked in horror.

"Kind of," Serena winced.

"For heaven's sake, either you had sex or you didn't," Blair responded, "It's not like he accidently slipped and his dick fell into you."

Serena couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at the image Blair created. "You can't be mad," Serena responded.

"I'm not mad, I'm horrified," Blair insisted, "Why are you going to put yourself through a relationship like this when you're leaving in less than a month? You don't want to be nursing a broken heart in Africa."

"I will be doing no such thing," Serena responded, "Nate and I talked it all out, fully this time. We agreed that neither of us are in a place to start a relationship, but maybe somewhere down the road we could be."

"Then what was last night?" Blair asked.

"Closure," Serena explained, "Nate and I never really had that."

"Sex is not closure," Blair insisted, "Sex is keeping the door wide open."

"Maybe for you," Serena responded, "But not for me and Nate. Now I can go to Africa without anything hanging over me."

"I'm getting a headache," Blair groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're not supposed to know, so could you please not say anything to Nate or Chuck," Serena pleaded with her.

"Can I at least slap Nate upside the head?"

"If you must," Serena giggled, "But he can't know that I told you."

"So is this a onetime thing or a fling that will carry you until you leave?" Blair inquired.

"I'm not really sure yet," Serena admitted.

"Please tell me he's learned a few tricks since high school," Blair requested, "If you're going to sleep with him, you might as well enjoy it."

"A few years of freedom have taught him a thing or two," Serena nodded, "Not sure he could inspire the sounds in me that Chuck gets out of you, but it wasn't unsatisfactory."

"Was it fireworks or bottle rockets?" Blair inquired, "Because with me he always had such a short fuse."

"Is there something in between?" Serena inquired, "He didn't blow right away but it wasn't the Fourth of July in the Hamptons either."

"He's never been the most patient lover," Blair sighed.

"He just needs a good teacher," Serena nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I'll get Chuck to hire him a tutor while you're gone," Blair offered.

"You didn't really just suggest that, did you?" Serena groaned.

"He has to improve if he ever decides to make an honest woman of somebody. He'll bore the poor thing to tears as it stands now," Blair replied.

"It wasn't all that bad," Serena tried to defend him.

"But it obviously wasn't all that good either," Blair pointed out.

"Changing subject," Serena announced, "What can we do to get Chuck out of his funk…besides sex."

"You're no fun," Blair pouted.

"Come on, this is supposed to be the last hurrah for the four of us. Let's do something like we used to do back in the day," Serena pleaded with her, "How about spin the bottle?"

"Um…no," Blair shook her head, "I'd choke you if you had to kiss Chuck, and Chuck would choke Nate if I had to kiss him."

"Truth or dare," Serena tried.

"Yeah, maybe," Blair thought on it for a moment, "With a few ground rules."

"Where's the fun in that!" Serena exclaimed her outrage.

"Come on, let's make our proposition to the guys," Blair stood from her chair and pulled Serena along.

"This looks like trouble," Nate gulped nervously as the two approached with matching eager grins.

"Blair and I want to relive something from our youth," Serena announced.

"Slumber party and pillow fight," Chuck mused out loud.

"If you and Blair want to practice you're kissing on each other, Chuck and I won't stop you," Nate added.

"Is that really what you think we did during all those sleepovers?" Serena shook her head in annoyance.

"All I know is that Blair banned open mouth kissing until one slumber party with you," Nate responded, "And then suddenly she was an expert. That can't be a coincidence."

Chuck gave Blair a Cheshire grin. He had more to do with Blair's sudden skill than Serena.

"What's that look?" Serena read her stepbrother's stare.

"Just a secret between lovers," Blair traded looks with Chuck.

"Did the two of you…" Nate choked out.

"He said it would make you happy," Blair defended the two of them, "And it did. You were jumping for joy after our next make out session."

"You taught her how to open mouth kiss!" Nate scowled at his best friend.

"I was tired of hearing your incessant whining," Chuck rolled his eyes, . "I did what Chuck Bass does."

"You let Chuck Bass kiss you!" Serena squealed in disgust.

"I let him do so much more than that a few years later," Blair snickered in amusement, "And he was just as patient a teacher with the kissing lessons as he was with the sex lessons."

"Oh, god, B, that's just…gross!" Serena squeaked.

"Shall we demonstrate your superior skill," Chuck pulled her towards him. Blair fell willingly into his arms. Before their lips could meet, Nate tossed the bucket of ice at them.

"Nate, that's cold!" Blair exclaimed.

"You made out with my best friend while we were still dating. I think the bucket of ice makes us even," Nate scowled at her.

"Okay, we're putting all that aside," Serena announced, "We've all done some stupid things. That's in the past. Blair and I want to play truth or dare."

"Go ahead. You don't need our permission," Chuck replied.

"Blair and I want the four of us to play truth or dare," Serena amended.

"With a few ground rules," Blair added.

"Where is the fun in that?" Nate replied.

"I believe my rules will keep us all speaking to each other for the foreseeable future," Blair responded.

"You get three," Nate responded.

"Let's start with the obvious," Blair replied, "No challenging each other to inappropriate make out sessions with inappropriate partners, and no groping of inappropriate partners."

"That's two," Nate replied.

"No, it's not," Blair insisted.

"Yes, it is," Serena added.

"It's not, is it, Chuck?" Blair pouted slightly.

"Sorry, beautiful, but by adding the 'and' it became two separate rules," Chuck replied.

"Damn it," Blair sighed, "You three always ganged up on me."

"Someone had to stand up to Queen B," Chuck leaned in and kissed her cheek, "We can't all be your minions."

"Rule three, no flashing of body parts hidden by bathing suits," Blair responded.

"Agreed," Chuck responded as he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"So I'll start," Serena responded, "Chuck, truth or dare."

Chuck groaned at being picked first, "Truth."

"True or false, you already have Blair's engagement ring," Serena inquired.

"False," Chuck responded quickly, "I don't have Blair's engagement ring." Technically he was telling the truth. "Archibald, truth or dare."

"Oh, god," Nate groaned, "Truth."

"True or false, you've had a threesome that involved a woman and a man," Chuck grinned devilishly.

"Oh, god," Nate winced at having to respond, "Truth, but I was really, really, _really_ drunk, and I thought the guy was a girl until we were all undressed."

"What!" Blair and Serena shrieked.

"Long story, that we're not getting into now," Nate groaned. "Truth or dare, Blair?"

"Truth," Blair responded automatically.

"You would have slept with Chuck that first time even if we hadn't broken up," Nate challenged her.

"Probably true," Blair conceded, "I was still pretty upset with you for sleeping with Serena, but I didn't sleep with Chuck to punish you."

"That was just an added bonus," Nate quipped.

"Serena, truth or dare," Blair quickly changed the subject.

"I'll bite the bullet and be the first dare," Serena responded.

"I dare you to make out with one of the deck hands," Blair challenged her as she glanced towards one of the boat's crewmembers that was washing one of the windows.

"So much for inappropriate make out challenges," Chuck quipped.

"By inappropriate I meant me kissing Nate or Serena kissing you," Blair explained.

"And I'll do it," Serena responded as she glanced the man over, "He's kind of cute."

"Is there some point you're trying to make?" Chuck whispered in Blair's ear as Serena strolled over to the crewmember and struck up a flirty conversation.

"Is the vein on Nate's neck starting to throb?" Blair whispered back.

"Crap," Chuck groaned as he followed Blair's eyes to Nate, who looked like he wanted to hit something, "Are we going to be treated to the Nate and Serena soap opera?"

"Serena says no," Blair shook her head.

"Tell that to the vein in Nate's neck," Chuck responded as Serena dove in for the kiss of the unsuspecting crew member.

"She'll kiss anything with lips," Nate growled bitterly as he turned around abruptly.

"Are we going down this path again?" Chuck inquired, "Didn't we do this seven years ago?"

"You know, don't you?" Nate looked at Blair with an odd expression.

"Know what?" Chuck asked.

"You tell him," Blair nodded, "I promised my best friend I wouldn't say anything."

"Tell me what?" Chuck asked.

"Serena and I slept together last night," Nate admitted.

"So we are going down this path again," Chuck concluded.

"Last night was closure," Nate responded.

"That's not what that vein in your neck says," Chuck pointed out.

"She's free to kiss anyone she wants just like I am," Nate insisted.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not going to sit around for twenty-seven months, just waiting for her to return," Nate growled.

"Maybe Truth or Dare wasn't such a good idea," Blair concluded as Serena strutted back towards them and reclaimed her seat.

"How was it?" Nate asked bitterly.

"I've had better," she shrugged, "But it wasn't bad. Back to the game. Blair, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blair responded. She knew that Serena would up the ante on any dare. She'd likely be kissing the ship's captain or something as inappropriate.

"True or False, you are disappointed that Chuck hasn't asked you to marry him yet," Serena inquired.

Blair paused for a beat before she answered, "True, and this shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone here, including Chuck. I want us to start that next chapter in our lives. Nate, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he groaned.

"Serena is the only one who you cheated on me with," Blair stated.

"Define cheated," Nate requested.

"Doing what you did with Serena on the barstool," Blair elaborated.

"Then true, Serena is the only one who I cheated on you with," Nate smiled proudly. He earned a slap upside the head from Blair in response. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For cheating on me, you doofus," she smacked him again.

"Any time you're ready to get over that, is okay with me," Nate groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's been nearly seven years."

"I'm over it," she laughed, "I just like smacking you."

"Blair, truth or dare," Nate challenged her.

"Truth," Blair responded.

"Did you regret sleeping with me?" Nate asked.

It took Blair several moments to formulate a truthful response, "No."

"No?" Nate challenged her.

"No," she reiterated, "If we hadn't slept together, there always would have been those unresolved issues and feelings lingering…Chuck, truth or dare."

"Dare," Chuck smirked, expecting her to dare him to kiss or grope her, anything that might get a rise out of Serena and Nate.

"Kiss Nate."

"I'm sorry, what?" Chuck choked on his surprise as his smug grin was wiped away.

"Kiss Nate," she repeated.

"What happened to no inappropriate make out sessions with inappropriate partners?" Chuck was still trying to recover from the shock of her dare.

"Inappropriate would be you kissing Serena or me kissing Nate," she smirked, "I never specified specific inappropriate partners. Are you backing out of the dare?"

"Chuck Bass never backs out on a dare," he growled at her.

"I don't see you locking lips with your best bud," Blair snickered as she traded amused looks with Serena.

"You're going to pay for this," he dove in to on her lips hard before he turned towards his best friend, "Watch the tongue, Archibald."

As Chuck and Nate locked lips, Serena and Blair giggled like little girls.

Chuck pulled away as quick as he could. He dove in on Blair again, needing to feel her soft, subtle lips against his. The suddenness of his movement surprised her as she yelped in surprise. Her surprise turned into a satisfied moan.

"Where's the fire extinguisher?" Serena groaned as she reached out to smack Chuck's shoulder to get him to come up for air, "It's your turn."

"Serena, truth or dare," Chuck muttered as he continued to nibble at Blair's lips.

"Dare," Serena responded.

Chuck pulled away with a devilish grin, "Make out with Blair for thirty seconds."

The next sound was of Blair slapping Chuck's cheek.

"Turnabout is fair play," Chuck continued to grin as he rubbed at his cheek.

"Basstard," she continued to stare him down.

"I love you too," he chuckled as he kissed her shoulder, "Now pucker up."

"You're going to pay for this," she warned him as Serena leaned in towards her in anticipation of their kiss.

"You're a dead man, Chuck," Nate told his best friend as the girls locked lips, "But I cannot tell you how many times I fantasized about this."

"There were times back in the day that I thought about it too," he confessed.

Thirty seconds later the girls pulled away, laughing at themselves.

"B, your lips are so soft," Serena observed, "No wonder Chuck's lips are always fused to yours. I think I liked that a little too much."

"Changing teams, van der Woodsen?" Chuck smirked, "Was Archibald really that bad?"

"Chuck, truth or dare," Serena abruptly changed the subject.

"What the heck?" Chuck threw up his hands in surrender, "It can't get any worse than kissing, Archibald, so I'll go with another dare."

"Should I be insulted?" Nate shot his best friend an indignant look.

"Jump off the yacht and swim with the fishes," Serena challenged him.

"What!" Blair exclaimed, "No, that's breaking the rules. There will be no jumping."

"There was no such rule made," Nate chimed in, "A dare is a dare."

"No," Blair held firm, "Game's over. We're done. Nobody's jumping off of anything."

"Hold on, Blair. The game doesn't end just because you want it to," Chuck halted her.

"You're not jumping off the yacht. I absolutely forbid it."

"Forbid," Chuck laughed, "You don't get to make that call. I'm a grown man. I run a trillion dollar empire. I believe I'm able to make my own decisions."

"You are not jumping off the yacht," Blair repeated herself.

Chuck got the attention of one of the crewmembers and had them relay a message to the captain to stop the boat.

Blair continued on with her protesting as the yacht's engines turned off as they all made their way towards the back of the yacht.

Blair was nearly in tears as Chuck prepared to jump ship.

"Nothing is going to happen," Chuck assured her as he caressed as cheek, "I'm an excellent swimmer, remember?"

"There are sharks out there," Blair shook her head as she fought to suppress the tears. "We are so close to our future. I don't want to lose you to some great white."

"I haven't invested four fantastic years into a love to lose it now to some toothy fish in need of dental work," he gave her his most confident smile.

"So help me god, Chuck, if something happens I'm going to castrate you," she threatened him.

"It's just a quick swim," he assured her.

"And I'm joining him," Nate announced as he shed his shirt and climbed over the rail in preparation to jump.

"Make sure the shark targets Nate and not you," Blair requested as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Come on, B, let's join them," Serena climbed over the rail to join Nate.

"Oh, no," Blair shook her head, "If I'm going in any body water it is going to be the private hot tub just off the master suite."

"I'll keep you afloat," Chuck whispered in her ear, knowing that her lack of swimming ability was keeping her feet on the yacht's deck.

"Concentrate on keeping yourself afloat," she told him just as Nate dove off the boat. Serena jumped in right behind him, letting out a squeal of delight as she went.

Chuck was about to dive off the boat himself when Blair grabbed his wrist, "How are you getting back onto the boat?"

"There's a ladder," Chuck pointed off to the side were the ladder was set up.

"I'm being a stick in the mud," Blair concluded.

"You're being you," he kissed her lips once more, "And that's who I fell in love with."

"Chuck, are you coming in or not?" Serena called out to him as she and Nate swam around.

"Keep your swimsuit on, I'm coming," Chuck growled. He gave Blair a flirty wink that left her weak in the knees before he dove in.

Blair held her breath as she looked over the side and waited for Chuck to surface. It was the longest three seconds of her life.

"Come on, Blair, jump in. The water is great," Serena tried to get her best friend to join them.

"This is like some really bad horror movie," Blair muttered to herself before she addressed the trio frolicking in the water, "You three have fun. Chuck, join me in the master suite when you're done. I'm going to sketch for awhile."

Chuck nodded as he continued swimming around with Nate and Serena.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"I still have all ten fingers and ten toes," Chuck told her as he ambled into the master suite after his dip in the ocean while toweling himself off. Blair was relaxing in the oversized chair with a spectacular view of the water with a drawing pad in her lap and a pencil in her hand. As she dove further into her fashionable endeavor, it was becoming a more familiar sight.

"I could do without a few fingers or toes, but is a certain appendage still attached?" she inquired as she set aside her pad and pencil.

"See for yourself," he tempted her as he came within her grasp.

She smirked as she cupped his manhood, grinning seductively.

"What's the latest?" Chuck inquired as he glanced over her shoulder at her drawing. He wasn't at all surprised to find yet another amazing design. He had yet to see one of her drawings that he didn't like. He realized he was a tad bias, but he knew without a doubt that she was going to succeed in a short amount of time.

"What do you think?" Blair inquired as she held up her drawing proudly.

"Fantastic, like all the others," he kissed her shoulder.

"Did you know that the spring fashion show is in a few weeks?" Blair asked.

"Of course," he nodded, "I've already got you front and center at all the best shows."

"It's Serena's last show for a couple of years," she sighed, "I wish I could have made my debut while she was still around, but it's not going to happen."

"I can fly her back in February," he offered.

"Yeah, maybe," she nodded slightly as self doubt filled her voice, "That is if I can even show. That's not a guarantee."

"You'll have a place in that show," he assured her, "One look at your latest portfolio and they'll be giving you one of the best show times. High-end buyers will be lining up for miles to carry your designs in their department stores and boutiques. CB Fashions is going to be the talk of the fashion industry. I'll be backstage, soaking it all in as you make your walk down the catwalk to a thunderous round of applause."

"Why won't you be sitting in the front row?" she frowned.

"I want the attention to be focused solely on you," he told her.

"You paint such an amazing picture," she smiled, "I hope I'll be able to make that a reality."

"You will," he nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. There was a knock on the door just as Chuck was about to lift Blair into his arms and carry her over to their bed.

"Chuck, Blair, where's the first aid kit?" Serena called out from the other side of the door.

"She has the worst timing," Chuck groaned as he pressed his forehead to Blair's.

"I'll deal with her," Blair replied as she shoved past Chuck, "Those blonde strands are coming out."

The banging came harder as Blair was about to throw the door open, "Chuck, Blair, I need the first aid kit. Nate's bleeding."

"Don't tell me he actually suffered a shark bite," Blair groaned as the door came open and her frantic best friend was on the other side wringing her hands together.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Serena asked again.

"Do I look like I'd know where the first aid kit would be?" Blair inquired, "Why don't you ask a member of the crew?"

"Good idea," Serena responded as she darted off.

Blair and Chuck followed Serena back to the deck where Nate was holding a towel to his foot to stop the bleeding.

"A shark didn't really bite you, did it?" Blair gasped.

"No," Nate scoffed, "Serena, the klutz, dropped a glass. It shattered and a piece flew into my foot."

"How bad is it?" Chuck asked.

"I don't think it's too bad," Nate stated as he pulled the towel away.

Blair felt herself getting queasy at the sight of the blood.

"Blair, don't look," Chuck warned her too late. He was fortunate to be able to catch her before she fainted to the floor.

"Oh man, I forgot how Blair reacts to blood," Nate responded as Chuck lifted her into his arms and carried her to the nearest reclined chair.

"Here's the first aid kit," Serena scrambled in, "And I brought Captain Wallace. He's trained in first aid."

"Fantastic, Captain, help Nathaniel, Serena get the smelling salts and help me wake Blair," Chuck replied as he tapped lightly at Blair's cheek to try to rouse her.

"What happened to Blair?" Serena's eyes went wide as she spotted Blair passed out cold.

"She could never handle the sight of blood," Chuck replied as he continued his effort to wake her as Serena dug around for smelling salts.

"You're going to need a couple stitches. Keep pressure on the cut," Chuck heard the captain tell Nate, "I'll steer us to the nearest port town with a hospital. We shouldn't be more than twenty minutes out."

"Chuck, there's nothing in here to help," Serena stated as she reached the bottom of the kit.

"Go tend to Nate then," Chuck replied.

Serena went over to fuss over Nate as Chuck bent in and kissed Blair. It took a few moments for her to respond.

"I'm bias, but Snow White can't hold a candle to you," Chuck smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"What happened?" Blair inquired as she looked to him in confusion.

"You saw blood and fainted," he told her.

"Is Nate okay?" she inquired as she remembered the scene she'd walked into before she fainted.

"The captain thinks he needs a couple of stitches, so we're going to be making port in the nearest town soon," he explained, "Why don't we get changed? I'll treat you to a little seaside shopping excursion while Nate is tended to."

"I want to go shopping," Serena spoke up.

"Someone should go with Nate," Chuck pointed out.

"You go with Nate to the hospital, and Blair and I can go shopping," Serena suggested, "Just hand over that credit card, and it will still be your treat."

"Why are you always asking for my credit card?" Chuck asked his step-sister.

"It's a heck of a lot more fun to use than mine," Serena responded.

"Hello, I'm still bleeding here," Nate brought the conversation back to him.

"I'd better get out of here before I pass out again," Blair stated as she rose from her chair. She still felt unsteady on her feet as she leaned against Chuck.

"Let's get you changed and then get some food in your stomach. Maybe you'll feel better," Chuck offered as he walked her back to their bedroom.

When the ship docked, Blair and Chuck had yet to reemerge from their bedroom, so Serena donned a swimsuit cover-up and escorted Nate to the emergency room.

"Are you feeling better?" Chuck inquired as his hand ran soft circles around her stomach as they lay on the bed.

"You know I don't like blood," she smiled as she touched his chin, "I hope this passes when we have children. I can't be passing out every time our child scraps their knee."

He chuckled softly at the thought. "You were always scrapping your knees as a little girl. You'd get these panicked eyes full of tears and start waving your hands around as the blood would start to flow. You would have thought the world was about to end with the way you carried on."

"And you were always so gentlemanly as you held my hand while Nate and Serena stood off to the side and made fun of me as my nanny tended to my cuts," she replied, "Nate was never good when tears were involved."

"Nate was never good at a lot of things when it came to you," he responded as he nuzzled her neck softly, "And I am supremely thankful."

"So am I," she moaned as he found her weak spot and sucked lightly.

"We should get dressed," Chuck mumbled against her neck, "I promised you a seaside shopping day."

"I don't mind if that's a promise you break, if it means that we can stay here. Besides, we don't even know what town we docked in. It might not be safe out there for the highly recognizable billionaire."

"You make a compelling case," he mused, "We'll stay in."

Blair gave him a Cheshire grin as he pulled at the ties of her bathing suit and pulled it free.

* * *

"I thought it was just simple cut," Chuck commented as Nate and Serena came aboard after spending a few hours in the emergency room. Nate was walking on crutches and his foot was heavily wrapped.

"It was," Nate glared at Serena, who was doing her best to look as innocent as a puppy.

"Then your doctor was looking to pad the bill," Blair chimed in.

"It was a simple cut until Brainiac here set the foot of her chair on my foot in the waiting room and broke a bone," Nate growled, "So now I have two stitches that come out in a week and a walking boot that I'll have to wear for the next two months."

Chuck and Blair did their best to not laugh.

"The only good thing to come of the visit in the ER was the sweet prescription I was given," Nate stated as he produced the bottle of pills he'd been prescribed, "And the pretty nurse's phone number, but someone threw that out the window on the cab ride back."

"I've apologized for the foot about a thousand times. It was an accident." Serena insisted, "As for tossing that number, I did you a favor. She was looking for a free ride. I heard her talking to another nurse in the hall about how she was going to accidentally forget to take a pill."

"Fine, you saved me from an illegitimate mistake, but I'm still not forgiving you for breaking my foot," he snarled at her.

"Okay, take a few steps back," Blair stepped in to defuse the situation, "Separate corners."

"What did they give you?" Chuck inquired as he snatched the bottle of pills to read the label. He wanted to be sure that his friend could drink alcohol before he offered to pour him one.

"Are you feeling better, B?" Serena inquired as they linked arms and walked the other direction.

"Yes, much better," Blair nodded, "Chuck took excellent care of me, like always."

"So, me and Nate are officially not happening, ever," Serena announced, "Honestly, I don't know what either of us ever saw in him."

"He is kind of pretty," Blair noted.

"But he has such a temper," Serena scoffed, "I thought he was going to backhand me after I accidentally hurt his foot, and B, I swear it was an accident."

"I'm sure it was," Blair nodded while giving Serena a sympathetic smile, "And I'm sure that once Nate cools down he'll see things the same way."

"Let's go for a swim," Serena stated, "In the pool this time. You can't turn down a pool swim."

"As long as we stay in the shallow end," Blair caved to her best friend's enthusiastic smile.

Serena tossed aside her swimsuit cover up and dove in. Blair wasn't as eager to jump in as she made her way to the pool staircase, and slowly waded into the pool up to her thighs.

"Come on, B, just jump right in," Serena splashed around a few yards away, "It's more fun that way."

"My way works just fine," Blair responded as she wadded further into the pool.

"Come on, Blair, just do it," Nate chimed in as he and Chuck took seats poolside with their drinks, his club soda and Chuck's a tumbler of scotch.

"I don't just jump in head first," Blair shot them both dirty looks, "I have to acclimate myself."

"She never knew how to take a risk," Nate shook his head as he muttered to his best friend.

Blair happened to hear his insult and had a quick reply, "I dated you, didn't I?"

"She has you there," Chuck laughed.

"Chuck, join us," Blair swayed slightly in the water.

"What about the scotch?" he held up his glass.

"It will still be there when we get out," she responded.

"I'll keep Archibald company," Chuck responded.

"You're no fun," Blair pouted as she tossed water in his direction.

"I'm the one that jumped off the yacht and swam with the ocean life," Chuck pointed out.

"Well, you're no fun now," she tossed more water in his direction.

Chuck's shirt was tossed over his head and dove into the pool before Blair could even react. Before she knew it, she was in his arms as he tossed her in the water so she was thoroughly soaked. She came up sputtering and ready for a fight.

"Chuck Bass, I'm going to castrate you," she snarled as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to join you," he chuckled as he stepped away as she advanced upon him, afraid she'd make good on her threat.

"Join us, for a nice, friendly swim," she continued to scowl at him, "Not try to drown the girlfriend that you claim to love and want to spend the rest of your life with."

"I think we're being a little oversensitive," he went on the attack.

"We'll see who's oversensitive tonight when I kick you in the groin," she hissed as she turned towards the pool staircase and pulled herself out of the water.

"B, come back," Serena called out to her as Blair snatched a towel, wrapped it around her waist and stormed off.

"You're in so much trouble," Nate laughed out as he heard the sound of a door slamming in the direction of the master suite.

"Is there a sofa anywhere on this yacht?" Serena chimed in, "Because I think you'll be sleeping on it."

Chuck cursed the situation as he pulled himself out of the pool. He should have known better. As he made his way to the master suite, he found the door locked. He banged his fist against the door a few times but received no reply.

"Damn it," he cursed again.

"She'll cool off," Serena reassured him.

"Or throw me overboard," he muttered as he banged his head against the door over and over.

Serena gave him a sympathetic pat on the back as she continued on to her bedroom to dress for dinner.

* * *

"She still won't let you in?" Serena inquired as Chuck took his seat at the dinner table across from her in his same pool clothes from earlier.

"She won't let me in. She won't speak to me. I tried to sneak in when she had the chef bring her meal in, but that didn't go so well," Chuck replied as the yacht's chef came in with an ice pack for his hand that Blair slammed in the door.

"We aren't going to need another trip to the ER, are we?"

"She didn't close the door hard," Chuck responded as he placed his hand on the ice pack, "But what am I going to do? She hasn't been this mad at me in a long time."

"Is this possibly a bad case of PMS?" Serena thought out loud.

"It shouldn't be," he shook his head as he did a quick calculation, "Unless she's missed a pill, and then we'd have a whole other situation to deal with."

"You did have that one scare about a year ago," Serena pointed out.

"Wow, Blair being pregnant, that will throw a new wrench into things," Nate stated.

"I'm not pregnant," Blair announced herself as she slapped him upside the head, "Chuck, is your hand okay?"

"No permanent damage," he flexed his hand to show her.

"I'm sorry," she picked up his hand and kissed it.

"You okay, B?" Serena chimed in to break up the lovey-dovey scene they were creating, "That was quite a display of PMS you were putting on there."

"Oh, bite me, S," Blair hissed.

"It's just like old times," Chuck proclaimed with a jovial laugh.

The quartet started laughing with him. He was so right. They'd always loved each other one minute and hated each other in the next. This truly was a nonjudgmental breakfast club weekend.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"How's my favorite fashion designer?" Chuck inquired as he strolled into Blair's loft. The construction and interior work on the space had been completed the day before, and Blair wanted to show it off to him. All around them was the new staff she'd hired, all of them busy setting up their workstations and acquainting themselves with each other.

There was an excitement in the air that was contagious. Blair was grinning from ear to ear as she went to greet him with a hug as he stepped off the elevator. She proceeded to introduce him to everyone as she made her way towards her office.

"It's beautiful, Blair," Chuck noted once they were safely inside his office, "Not that I expected anything less, of course, considering the source."

"This feels real now," she stated as she hugged him again, "It felt like Riley and I were still studying for exams as we worked at our dining room table."

"And I hear Serena is drumming up a lot of buzz with her nights out in your designs," he smirked.

"I had to hire a publicist far sooner than I had intended," she responded with glee.

"I'm so proud of you," he replied, "You're doing this all on your own."

"I could never do any of this without you," she insisted, "There's more to you than money, Bass. Your love and support has meant so much…Have a seat." Blair maneuvered him into her office chair, sat him down, and planted herself in his lap.

"Feels good," Chuck noted as he glanced across her desk. There was a portrait of the two of them taking up prime real estate on her desk, "When was this taken?" They'd never sat for a photographer that he could remember.

"Daddy took that last Christmas," she responded as she reached out for the frame.

"And the photo of the four of us?" Chuck inquired as he reached towards the other picture of him, Blair, Nate and Serena.

"New Year's Eve, two years ago," she replied, "I wanted all those that inspire me close to me. There are portraits of Daddy and Roman and Cyrus and my mother on the shelf over there."

"I see you everywhere I look," he smiled as he continued to take in the surroundings.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Class, elegance, grace, determination, brilliance, beauty," he listed many of his favorite qualities about her, "I'd say that's a very good thing."

"How can a loft display determination?" she challenged him.

"I'm not exactly sure, but somehow this space manages it," he chuckled, "How about I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate your accomplishment."

"Sorry, Bass, but I have to work tonight. Once everyone is settled into their office spaces, we're holding a staff meeting, and then getting to work. Our goal is to have a line ready to show at Fashion Week in February. That's six months away. I don't have a moment to waste," she shook off his suggestion.

"You don't want to burn out your staff in the first week," he gently reminded her, "Pace yourself."

"I won't," she insisted, "There's just such a buzz right now that I want to take advantage of. Tell me you didn't feel it when you stepped into the loft."

"It's contagious," he confirmed with a nod, "Perhaps Nathaniel is free for the evening."

"I'm sorry," she frowned slightly, "I know this is last minute."

"I'll manage," he assured her, "You've dealt with my last minute cancellations before. It's only fair that you now return the favor."

"This isn't revenge for anything," she stated defensively.

"I don't think that it is," he responded, "You've always been the supportive girlfriend. It's my turn to be the supportive boyfriend."

"You've always been the supportive boyfriend," she assured him.

"Then tonight will be no different," he proclaimed, "I'd best let the great Blair Waldorf get to work."

"Can we celebrate this weekend instead?" she asked, "You promised me a weekend in the Hamptons. We're still looking for that perfect weekend hideaway."

"I haven't forgotten," he assured her, "We have an appointment first thing Saturday morning with our realtor."

"I want to spend Christmas in the Hamptons this winter, so we have to find something soon," she informed him.

"Christmas in the Hamptons, huh," he smirked, "It's not exactly Christmas in New York City, but it could be wonderful."

"Will be wonderful," she corrected him.

"Will be wonderful," he repeated, "I'll leave you to your fashion."

"One kiss to get the creative juices flowing," she requested as she leaned in for a kiss.

Chuck poured himself into the kiss.

"Not sure that stirred the right juices," Blair giggled as she rose off his lap as she wiped at his lips to remove her lipstick.

"Just giving you the incentive to not work all night," he smirked as she walked him to the elevator, "Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?"

"Yes, but it never hurts to say it again," she smiled as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"There aren't enough words to express my pride in you," he replied.

"I love you," she sighed happily.

"I love you more," he replied as the elevator chimed and the doors opened, "I'll see you at home later."

She nodded as she kissed him once more and then pushed him onto the elevator just as the doors were starting to close.

* * *

"Making time for your best friend. Blair must be busy this evening. Girls night out with Serena?" Nate inquired as he was joined by Chuck at a baseball game as Chuck was using his season tickets for a change.

"Late night at the office," Chuck shook his head, "She was finally able to move into her office space, and since she has her staff together for the first time, she wants to put them through their paces and show them how it will be a CB Fashions."

"That will send them running for the hills," Nate quipped as he took a drink of his beer.

"Perhaps," Chuck snorted in amusement, "Queen B is up to her old tricks."

"Hide the yogurt," Nate quipped, "How's the house hunting in the Hamptons going?"

"Not well," Chuck sighed, "Blair's very particular in what she wants. We've searched nearly every inch of available real estate. Nothing is up to her lofty standards."

"There's only so many plots of land left to cover. Have you thought about building?"

"And end up divorced before we're even married, I don't think so," Chuck scoffed, "We'll find the queen her castle. We just have to be patient about it."

"Speaking of marriage," Nate brought up the subject he rarely touched on with his best friend, "There's no diamond ring on her finger yet."

"Very observant of you," Chuck replied, "You've been talking to Serena, haven't you?"

"She's a little impatient, and if she's a little impatient, Blair must be going insane," Nate replied, "What's the hold up, Bass? You've already said you're ready for marriage. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I'm ready," Chuck assured him, "I want the proposal to be perfect. I'm only going to get one chance to do this."

"Aside from the other two times," Nate smirked.

"I'm only going to get one more chance to do this, and I want her proposal to be worthy of her," Chuck explained, "I'm working on it."

"How about a trip around the world?" Nate suggested, "After getting your fill of tropical destinations, you propose on the flight home."

"I'm really not going to take advice on romance from you," Chuck shook off the suggestion, "When was the last time you actually had a serious girlfriend?"

"Blair," Nate shrugged, "You're right. It has been awhile."

"How about we talk about that?" Chuck replied.

"What are we…a couple of chicks talking about relationships?" Nate tried to deflect the conversation.

"As much as I'm sure you're loving your freedom, there is an emptiness in it that I hope you recognize," Chuck replied, "It took me a long time to realize that."

"If the right situation finds me, I'm open to going down that road again, but I'm not just going to jump into something just to jump into it," Nate replied.

"Is Serena the right situation?" Chuck inquired.

"I don't think so," Nate shook his head as he glanced towards the walking boot he was still sporting, "Even if she hadn't broken my foot, we're just not compatible in that way. The sex is good and all, but there just isn't that connection like I had with Blair…before I messed everything up."

"You regret what happened at the Shepard Wedding, don't you?" Chuck concluded.

"I regretted it the moment it happened," Nate nodded, "So did Serena because we knew what it was going to do to Blair. I never wanted to hurt her like that."

"Have you ever told Blair that?" Chuck inquired.

"Maybe not in those specific words," Nate responded.

"Maybe in no words," Chuck replied, "Emotional conversations scare the crap out of you. I know."

"Yes, you're so much better at them," Nate scowled at him.

"I'm the one proposing to Blair," Chuck pointed out.

"Been awhile since you've thrown that in my face," Nate replied.

"I'm not throwing that in your face. I'm just pointing out that I'm better at the emotional conversations than you…mostly because I knew how much better my life would be with her in it. When you find that person, hopefully you'll be able to break through your conversation phobia."

"Hopefully," Nate nodded, "Until then I'll enjoy my bachelorhood to it's fullest. You may have gotten sick of it, but I'm still having fun."

Chuck could only shake his head in amusement.

* * *

Chuck tried to stay awake for Blair's return home from her first day in the loft, but after the clock struck two he lost the battle and drifted off. Blair slipped into bed sometime after three, exhausted yet feeling as if she'd accomplished so much. She curled into Chuck and drifted off. There was something so comforting in knowing that he was at home waiting for her.

"What time did you get home last night?" Chuck asked her at breakfast the next morning. She was yawning repeatedly in between sips of cappuccino.

"I'm not really sure," she yawned again, "Last time I looked at the clock last night it was after two. Don't be mad, but I gave Arthur the morning off."

"If he drove you home, he certainly deserves it," Chuck replied, "I confirmed our weekend appointment with our realtor. She thinks she might actually have found the perfect place for us this time. Apparently it satisfies all our requirements."

"So it's a castle," she beamed.

"Fit for my queen," he leaned in for a kiss.

"Ready to leave for the office?" she inquired as she downed her cappuccino in record fashion.

"Remember to pace yourself, Blair," Chuck cautioned her, "You don't want to wear out your staff or yourself in your first week. Remember the fashion world is small and people talk. You don't want to be known as the slave driving fashion diva."

"How would anyone know how much I'm working?" she looked at him in confusion, "Everyone else left the loft before midnight."

"You were alone in your loft for more than two hours," he growled, "Blair, that's not okay."

"What's the big deal?" she continued with her perplexed look.

"What's the big deal?" he growled, "Have you forgotten what happened a few years ago when you stayed late at the office with your boss?"

"Chuck, I was by myself," she insisted, "Nothing bad was going to happen."

"And when someone just happens to show up unannounced?" he snarled, "Blair, I forbid you from working late at your loft by yourself."

"You forbid me!" she was outraged, "You are not my boss! You don't get a say in how I run my business or how late I choose to stay!" She quickly tossed aside her napkin and left the table.

"Blair," he followed her towards their bedroom.

"Don't even," she warned him.

"Our life was put on hold for over six months because of what happened that one night. I'm never going to apologize for worrying about you," he replied, "You are the most important thing in my life. For the life of me, I'll never know what you went through, but I know what I went through. I never want to experience the feelings that I had in those days, weeks and months that followed. I was helpless. The woman that I love more than anything else was hurting so deeply and there wasn't a thing I could do for her. If there is anything I can do to stop that from happening again, I'm going to do it."

"Chuck, I'm only one day into having my own business," she hissed, "Can you wait to dictate my life until at least after you've proposed?"

"I'm not trying to dictate your life. I'm trying to keep you safe," he insisted, "That building's security is adequate at best. Anyone can waltz up to your loft at any moment. All they need to do is bypass that rent-a-cop sitting at the desk at the entrance to the building."

"You're being an overprotective pain in the ass," she snarled at him.

"That's who I am," he insisted, "I'm an overprotective pain in the ass. That's who I always have been."

"Well, you need to stop," she demanded, "I am a grown women capable of making my own decisions. I do not need you hiring some burly bodyguard to watch over me every minute of the day."

"I know you can make your own decisions," he insisted, "I am in no way impeding that. I just want to keep you safe."

"I'm not in danger," she moaned.

"Maybe not right now, but you don't know what could happen," he tried to make his point as clear as he could.

She took a deep breath as he stepped towards her and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Chuck, what happened two years ago was easily the lowest and scariest point of my life, but we can't let that dictate every moment of our life. We've both come a long way since then, and that was because you wouldn't let me get swallowed by the darkness. I thought we were past all of that."

"It's always going to be there," Chuck stated, "It's always going to be a nightmare that wakes us up on random nights."

"But that's all it has to be, a nightmare," she replied, "Chuck, it's in the past. Let it stay there."

"Compromise," he sighed.

"Depends on the compromise," she replied.

"When you're working late, alone in your office, you call me once an hour," he proposed.

"But I'll wake you," she theorized.

"Trust me, I won't be asleep," he assured her.

"Counter proposal," she offered, "I call you to tell you that I'm working late and give you an ETA for when I'm going to get home. If I'm not home by the time I say, you can storm into my office and punish me how you see fit."

"You think I'm being ridiculous," he translated her offer.

"Maybe a little bit," she nodded, "But I know you're doing it because you love me, so I'm going to humor you for awhile."

"We should get to work," he sighed, "I'd hate for your perfect attendance record to be damaged because of me on only the second day."

"I love you, Bass," she smiled.

"I love you too," he returned her smile.

"We'll have our makeup sex this weekend in the Hamptons," she added.

"Are you going to be able to wait that long?" he chuckled as he grasped her hand and pulled her to their entryway to gather their belongings to take to the office, "It is with extensive experience that I've found that makeup sex is usually best if it's had immediately after making up."

"The feeling will hold," she assured him.

"Perhaps I should stop by your loft later this evening," he thought out loud, "You're wanting to christen your office, aren't you?"

"Any excuse," she shook her head in amusement.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he reminded her.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"This is going to be you next season," Serena stated as they took their place front and center at one of the most exclusive fashion shows of the season for the up and coming Anton DiNardo. Flashbulbs were firing all around them. 'A' list celebrities and socialites were milling around, posing for pictures and doing their best to get themselves in the papers.

"With any luck," Blair nodded.

"If it isn't my protégé!" Lucy exclaimed as she darted towards Blair and Serena and engulfed Blair in a hug.

"Lucy, oh my god, I didn't know you'd be here," Blair greeted her mentor warmly.

"I work for this designer," Lucy stated.

"I thought you were working for Liza Perlier," Blair replied.

"Couldn't handle that French poodle for one more minute," Lucy explained, "Anton's a bit temperamental but talented."

"There's been a lot of chatter about him," Blair agreed, "We're looking forward to seeing the collection."

"When are you going to be showing?" Lucy inquired, "I heard you struck out on your own."

"I'm not ready to show yet," Blair sighed, "Got a late start."

"I heard about the blowup with your mother," Lucy nodded, "Are the rumors true that she took a piece from your senior portfolio?"

"Unfortunately," Blair confirmed, "But honestly she did me a favor. I needed to strike out on my own. Succeed or fail, it's all on me."

"If I know you and that handsome boyfriend of yours, failure will never happen," Lucy smiled as she searched out the diamond she was expecting to see on Blair's hand, "Where's the rock?"

"We're waiting," Blair smiled coyly.

"Procrastinating," Serena amended, "And driving us all crazy with anticipation."

"Well, I'm demanding an invitation to the wedding of the century whenever it happens," Lucy stated.

"You'll be at the top of the list," Blair assured her.

"Well, I'd better get back to Anton before he blows up at some undeserving intern," Lucy hugged Blair again, "And I want a front row seat at your show next season."

"Deal," Blair smiled as she waved her mentor away.

"Who's Liza Perlier?" Serena inquired as they retook their seats.

"The French poodle that Lucy went to work for after she left Michael," Blair explained.

"Never heard of her," Serena shook off the name.

"Not surprised," Blair snickered, "Lucy was always griping about her attitude and lack of talent. Lucy regretting taking the job almost as soon as she took it, but it was too late. Michael had already replaced her. I went to see Lucy at Liza's loft once, and she spouted off at me in French, not knowing that I'm fluent. I tossed a few nasty insults back at her. Lucy had been looking for a new job ever since. I thought about offering her a job with me, but the more I thought about it the weirder it felt. She's my mentor. I can't be her boss."

"Probably for the best," Serena agreed, "Hopefully Anton's as talented as everyone is saying, for Lucy's sake at least."

"Miss Waldorf, Miss van der Woodsen, a quick moment of your time," one of the photographer's requested. It was not lost on either of them that the photographer addressed Blair first. No longer was she in the blonde goddess's shadow.

A few minutes later the lights dimmed, the rock music began its heavy beat as out walked model after model to a constant round of applause. The energy in the room was electric. Serena oohed and aahed every piece as it walked, but Blair was seeing it with the critical eye of a fellow designer. Though she saw the talent the designer had, she didn't seem him as the revolutionary that the press had made him out to be. She had no doubt that she could compete with him.

"That was so much fun," Serena gushed as the show concluded and everyone began milling around to discuss what they had just seen, "And I know I'm a little biased, but I think you can take him."

"Take him where?" Blair snickered.

"As competition," Serena stated, "Which is ridiculous to say because it will be no competition."

"I love you too, S," Blair hugged her.

"Fashion shows make me want to get mani-pedis. What do you say, B?"

"I say lead the way," Blair linked arms with her best friends.

* * *

"Someone has that post fashion show glow," Chuck smiled as he greeted Blair when she returned home from her girls' day with Serena.

"Actually it's the glow that comes with facials, manis, and pedis with my bestie," she explained as she stepped into his embrace.

"How was Anton's show?" he inquired.

"It was fun to be on the stress free side of things one last time," Blair smiled, "I don't see that happening for several years to come."

"And I can't wait to be backstage listening to the applause," he smiled as they began to sway slightly.

"I like when you paint those pictures," she replied, "They feel so real."

"They will be," he assured her.

"I saw my mentor today," Blair stated.

"Really? Was Lucy there to see the show?"

"Work it actually," she shook her head slightly, "She was working for Anton."

"Couldn't handle working with…what did you call her?" Chuck fumbled to recall what Blair had titled her mentor's one time boss.

"The French poodle," Blair filled in his blank, "And Lucy said it first. I merely repeated it. Apparently she was a yappy little thing with frizzy hair, like the poodle Lucy got for her daughter, Angelica."

"Did Serena enjoy the VIP treatment?" he inquired as he chuckled at her previous statement.

She nodded in confirmation as she released another sigh.

"What's wrong?" Chuck inquired as he translated her depressed sigh.

"Serena still doesn't want a going away party," Blair replied, "I want to give my friend a true Upper East Side sendoff, and she doesn't want it."

"Would it help if I met with her tomorrow and tried to change her mind?" he offered.

"Yes," she nodded, "That would help a lot."

"Dinner is waiting," he nudged her towards the dining room.

"Peonies with my dinner," she looked at him accusingly as she walked into the dining room to see the elaborate floral display front and center, "What did you do wrong?"

"Why are you automatically assuming I did something wrong?" he chuckled, "I provide flowers on a near weekly basis."

"Yes, delivered to my office or waiting to greet me in the entryway when I step off the elevator," she agreed with him, "But this is in the dining room. Dining room flowers are followed by an apology for something that you've done."

"I'm keeping you on your toes," he smirked.

"Out with it, Bass," she snapped at him as she placed her napkin in her lap and started her meal, "Just rip off the bandage and be done with it."

"Before I rip off that bandage, I want you to know that I love you very much," he began.

Blair's stomach dropped along with her fork to her plate. "Where are you going with this?" she asked numbly.

"I love you very much," he repeated, "And I want that life with you that we have been planning for the past four years."

"But…" she prompted him.

"There's no 'but' here," he assured her as he reached for her ringed hand, "I want to talk to you about something. You resisted the last time I brought it up, so I'm bringing it up again."

"Resisted what?" she eyed him skeptically.

Chuck's fingers closed around her promise ring and gave it a twist, "I think we should take this off."

"What! No!" she exclaimed as she yanked her hand away, "You gave this to me as a gift. You have no right asking for it back."

"Hear me out?" he reached for her hand again, kissing each finger lightly, "When I gave this ring to you, we were teenagers playing house and pretending we were grownups. It felt right at the time to promise you a forever, but I didn't even know what forever meant back then.

"Things are different now. We're not pretending to be grownups. We both have adult jobs. Bass Industries is thriving, and CB Fashions is ready going in a successful direction and will be the hit of Fashion Week in February. We've endured some of the greatest obstacles that we could ever face and have emerged stronger than ever. That promise that we made during our first Christmas together still exists, but we don't need this platinum band as a reminder anymore.

"When I propose, I want to make a new promise to you, not repeat a promise that I made when I was a dumb teenager playing house," he explained.

"When you propose," she repeated skeptically.

"I have every intension of proposing," he chuckled as he stroked her hand softly, "When the time is right."

"And now isn't the right time," she responded sarcastically.

"No," he shook his head, "I want my proposal to be as epic as our love for each other. A mere dinner and flowers aren't nearly enough for the woman that holds my heart so completely."

"But you will propose," she needed him to confirm.

"Absolutely," he nodded.

"Can you narrow down a time frame for me?"

"You want an exact date?" he chuckled.

"I want a window of opportunity," she explained.

"Within the next year," he vowed.

"What! No!" she gasped.

"Within the next six to eight months," he offered.

"Better, but still too long," she snorted.

"I'm not going to give you a specific time frame," he chuckled, "I want some semblance of surprise when I ask for your hand…So, can we take this off?"

"Okay," she nodded hesitantly, "But please don't make me wait six to eight months. I realize that sounds pathetic and desperate, but I don't care."

"I'm as eager as you," he assured her as he twisted the ring slowly back and forth until the ring came free.

"If you don't replace this soon, there is going to be hell to pay, Bass. Is that understood?" she threatened him.

"There's the bitchy girlfriend that I love so much," he baited her.

"Basstard," she cursed as she resumed eating her meal. She glanced at her now naked finger with every bite. The white line made choking down her meal difficult, but she put on a brave face and finished the entire plate.

* * *

"So is this some last minute brother-sister bonding?" Serena inquired as she strolled towards their agreed upon meeting spot in Central Park, "Feeling sentimental all of a sudden?"

"You said you wanted to be a part of this," Chuck replied as she linked arms with him as they headed towards Fifth Avenue.

"A part of what?" Serena inquired as she took a sip of the coffee she'd brought along.

"What have you been asking me to do for months, perhaps even years?" Chuck prompted her.

"Knock before entering my room?" she responded after a moment's thought.

"Fair enough," he chuckled, "But what else?"

"I'm stumped," she shrugged.

Chuck held out a ring for her to view.

"That's Blair's promise ring," Serena gasped, "She never takes that off."

"She took it off last night," Chuck stated, "We agreed that we're not children anymore. We're both living and thriving in the real world. We don't need a ring to remind us that we want to be together forever."

"So you didn't break up or anything," Serena let out a sigh of relief.

"That would be pretty foolish," he chuckled as he paused outside the storefront for Harry Winston.

"Are you asking for my help to pick out an engagement ring?" Serena gasped.

"It's more like I'm asking for you to confirm that what I've picked out is suitable," Chuck responded, "It's actually a ring I've been eyeing for quite a while."

"Define a while," she challenged him.

"Would you believe since we were sixteen?" Chuck tossed out.

"No," she shook her head, "We were in high school, and you were…well, you."

"I bought something awhile back," Chuck nodded towards one of the clerks that abruptly disappeared, "Something that she'd been eyeing around the time that I bought the Erickson Beamon necklace that I have her for her seventeenth birthday."

The clerk Chuck had acknowledged moments earlier returned with a jewelry box, much larger than what Serena had expected.

Chuck took the box from the clerk and turned it towards Serena to show off a Harry Winston Sunflower Diamond necklace.

"Chuck, it's beautiful," Serena gasped as she traced her fingers along the gems.

"I'm going to give this to her as a wedding present," he explained as he set it back on the counter, "The fine people here have agreed to hold onto it until I'm ready to take full possession of it. I don't fully trust that Blair doesn't know the combination to the safe in my office at our penthouse, otherwise I'd keep it there."

"Is this what you need my opinion on?" Serena asked.

"No," Chuck shook his head as the clerk handed him another box, a much smaller box, the size Serena had first anticipated, "Do you think Blair would enjoy wearing this for the next fifty years or so?"

Serena's jaw dropped upon seeing the diamond ring that Chuck had picked out. The only sound she could manage was a slight squeak.

"I'll take that as approval," Chuck laughed as he handed the clerk back the ring along with the platinum promise ring that he'd brought along with him, "Here is that additional ring we spoke about earlier that I wanted incorporated."

"Of course, Mister Bass," the sales clerk nodded, "We'll let the designer know."

"Have him messenger the final design at my office for my approval," Chuck replied.

"You're changing it?" Serena squawked.

"Slightly," Chuck nodded, "I want the promise ring incorporated, sort of a reaffirmation that the promise we made those few years ago still stands."

"That's really cheesy," Serena insisted.

"Good," Chuck smirked, "I think cheesy is a good thing in this instance."

"So when is the big proposal going to happen?" Serena inquired once they'd left the store.

"That's a little unclear as of yet," Chuck replied, "I've been thinking about the best way to propose. I thought about it just before her birthday and then on her birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, even Valentine's Day, but I want that day to stand out on its own. I also want it to be when she least expects it. I've done this twice already."

"Twice!" Serena gasped.

"You knew that," he reminded her, "I proposed that night when I thought she died in that car accident just before our first anniversary, and then again just after we thought she might be pregnant when her biological clock began ticking."

"Oh, right," she sighed, "That second one was pretty romantic."

"But she turned me down both times," Chuck pointed out.

"She won't this time," Serena stated confidently, "Next time you ask I can confirm that she'll say yes."

"Not really sure that I needed the confirmation, but thanks," he chuckled.

"Are you asking her dads for permission?" Serena inquired.

"Planning to," he nodded, "I have a business trip all planned out."

"Isn't that going to be a little suspicious?" Serena asked.

"I'm not telling her the business trip is in France. Give me some credit," he chuckled.

"I'm going to be home in March, so no throwing of the engagement party until I get back," she insisted.

"Yes, we're planning our engagement around your vacation schedule," he laughed, "And speaking of parties…I told Blair that I would talk to you about having a lavish going away party for you. She really wants to do this for you."

"And I'll tell you what I told her," Serena replied, "I'll agree to a dinner party with close family and friends, but I don't want an obscene send off. Tell her to donate the money she would have used for the party to the Peace Corps. I'm doing all this to make a difference in the world."

"Fair enough," he shrugged slightly, "I told her I'd ask. I never told her how hard I'd push the subject, but if she asks…"

"I'll tell her you used your absolute best sales pitch," she assured him.

"Thank you," he smirked.

**TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I don't say this nearly enough, especially recently, but I truly appreciate my beta and writing partner, Lori2297. Being able to bounce ideas off of her and have her reviewing what I write before I post it is so much help. I don't know what I did without her.**

"I wish Serena had allowed us to throw her a big party rather than this little dinner soiree. My best friend deserves a proper send off," Blair pouted as she dressed for dinner. She was currently in front of her vanity doing her makeup.

"She's not going to be gone forever," Chuck reminded her. She'd been in a foul mood all day. He knew it had more to do with Serena's departure the next day rather than the size of the party that her friend wanted.

"Two years feels like forever," she sighed as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder as she eyed her ringless finger. She still couldn't get used to the sight, "Everything is going to be so different by the time she gets back."

"Not that different," he assured her, "We're still going to be crazy in love."

"Promise?" she sighed as she locked eyes with him through the mirror.

"Guaranteed," he nodded.

"I miss my ring," she replied as she turned towards him and held up her hand for him to inspect, "I still have this stupid white line."

"It will fade," he assured her as he kissed her finger.

"It better not," she slapped his shoulder, "Fading means you're planning on waiting. You should be proposing tonight."

"But I'm not," he told her, "Tonight is about Serena. I'm not selfish enough to upstage her, and neither are you."

"I used to be," she pouted.

"We both used to be," he agreed as he pulled her to her feet and brought her into his arms, "We're different people now."

"If it means waiting, then I want to turn back into that selfish goodie-goodie I used to be," she stuck out her lip to pout again.

"I wouldn't exactly have called you a goodie-goodie back then," he chuckled, "But you were selfish."

"Then what would you have called me?" she baited him.

"I'm not dumb enough to answer that question," he chuckled as he pecked at her lips, "Finish getting dressed. Our guests will be here soon."

"I still think we should have thrown Serena a big bash," Blair raised her earlier objection.

"If she's up to it, we'll take her out for one more night on the town," he compromised, "As long as we all keep in mind that I am a CEO of a trillion dollar corporation, and you are starting your own fashion line. We both have images that we need to protect."

"Then I need to choose a different dress," she replied as she looked down at the dress she'd selected.

"Your dress is perfect for dinner," Chuck assured her.

"I guess I can change if we decide to go out," she conceded.

* * *

The dinner party went off without a hitch, and the younger generation went out for a night on the town afterwards. Serena partied it up and paid for it the next morning with a colossal headache. Having a tearful goodbye with her mother and brother with a hangover made it that much more painful.

"What was I thinking?" Serena groaned as Chuck's limo pulled up to the private Bass jet. In her hand was a much needed cup of coffee. "I have a sixteen hour flight ahead of me and a monstrous hangover to deal with."

"We tried to stop you," Blair snickered.

"How'd you swing the jet from Bass?" Nate inquired as he stepped out of the limo.

"I didn't even ask," Serena replied, "Bass offered."

"Must be Blair's doing," Nate concluded as he helped Arthur unload Serena's bags from the trunk of the vehicle.

"She does have Bass wrapped around her finger," Serena agreed.

"We have gifts for you," Blair announced as she pulled several items from her purse, "We know how much you were dreading being so disconnected from everyone, so Chuck suggested an alternative…a satellite phone."

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Serena snatched the phone eagerly from her best friend. She'd taken a few minutes that morning to say a proper goodbye to her beloved handheld device. It had been almost as difficult as saying goodbye to her family.

"Unlimited talk, text and data minutes," Blair replied, "You'll have no excuse for missing our calls or texts."

"This is wonderful," Serena hugged her best friend tight.

"To kill that time that you aren't working yourself to the bone we thought we'd pay tribute to the college graduate that you are by providing you with new books every month, everything from classics to contemporary novels," Blair stated, "First up, one of our favorites from our youth – 'Pride and Prejudice'."

"I used to love this book," Serena grasped the leather bound book in her hand and flipped it open to read the summary to jog her memory.

"Of course what goes best with 'Pride and Prejudice'?" Blair asked as she held up a box of the most decadent truffles money could buy, "Chocolate."

"Those are going to be gone before the plane even takes off," Nate quipped.

"Last, but certainly not least, this," Blair stated as she handed her a jewelry box, "A gift to show you that even though we are going to miss you terribly we support you unconditionally. It's from all three of us, me, Chuck and Nate."

Serena opened the Tiffany blue box to find a platinum necklace with a flat globe charm attached. Blair encouraged her to turn it over to read the letters she'd had inscribed, "NJBC."

"This is beautiful," Serena stated as she pulled the necklace out of the box.

"Blair gets most of the credit," Nate informed her as he took the gift from her hands and helped her put it on, "She picked it out."

"Nate came up with the inscription," Blair added.

"And I paid for it," Chuck chimed in.

"You're going to make me start crying," Serena fanned her face in an effort to vanish the tears forming.

"It's inevitable," Blair sniffled as she stepped in to hug her best friend, "Even though you're going to be half a world away, you are still a large part of our lives. We are going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss all of you too," Serena replied as Nate joined the hug, followed closely by Chuck.

"We've had our ups and downs, but you have always been my best friend," Blair hugged her a little tighter.

"Always will be," Serena agreed.

Both girls were a mess of tears when the four finally separated. Nate had a few tears tumbling down his cheek, and Chuck's eyes were shining.

"I'd better go before we're all puddles of mush," Serena wiped at her eyes.

"Stay safe," Blair told her, "But have fun."

"I will," Serena nodded, "One more hug."

The quartet came together again for one final group hug and then Serena sprinted towards the plane before she could change her mind. Blair sought comfort in Chuck's arms as they watched the plane crawl towards the runway. They waited until the plane was nothing more than a dot in the sky before they made their way back to the limo. The ride to Blair and Chuck's penthouse was somber and quiet. Blair had her head buried in Chuck's chest while Nate stared out the window.

* * *

"I need a drink," Blair announced as they entered the penthouse. Blair made a beeline towards Chuck's office, pulled out the best from his private stock, and poured herself a healthy tumbler full of alcohol.

An hour later, reduced to a trio, they were all drunk and passed out on the leather sofa, Blair's head in Chuck's lap and her feet in Nate's.

Blair moaned in pain as she felt fingertips caressing her cheek. Her eyes opened, and Chuck was observing her intensely.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" he whispered as he helped her sit up.

"No," she groaned as she buried her head into his chest to block out the rays of light filtering into his office, "My head hurts. I have a crick in my neck, and my best friend has left the country."

Chuck began massaging her neck in an effort to alleviate the pain she was feeling there. Her moans of pleasure awoke Nate from his dead sleep. "Are you two going at it with me in the room?"

"Get real," Blair thumped her foot against his thigh, "I have a crick in my neck that Chuck is massaging away."

"Thank god," Nate sighed as he limped to the wet bar to pour himself another drink.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she sent him a dirty look.

"I blame Chuck for my mind being permanently in the gutter. He set the tone," Nate replied.

"Yes, I corrupted you all," Chuck added dryly.

"You did not," Blair tapped his chest affectionately, "You and I have a healthy sex life. There is nothing wrong with that. Nate, on the other hand, walked around school with a permanent boner like a pubescent teenager."

"Because you stunted my sexual awakening," Nate tossed the accusation back at her.

"Stunted your sexual awakening!" Blair gasped, "You had sex with my best friend on a bar stool! If anything you stunted your own sexual awakening!"

"The shouting match is not going to cover the heartache you're both feeling," Chuck chimed in to defuse the situation, "Not to mention the hangovers."

"Go home, Nate," Blair demanded, "I can't handle your stupidity today."

"And I'd rather be anywhere but around your bitchiness," Nate stood up swiftly, "How Bass puts up with you is beyond me."

"Everything is beyond you, you nitwit," Blair snarled.

"That's enough," Chuck cut them off, "We're all having to deal with Serena's absence, but doing it by being at each other's throats is not going to help. It sure as hell isn't what Serena wants."

"Chuck's right," Nate conceded, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Me too," Blair huffed, "Now go home, Nate, so that Chuck and I can have comfort sex."

"We could have a threesome and comfort each other," Nate threw out with a Cheshire grin.

"There isn't enough alcohol in the world to get me drunk enough for that," Blair gasped as she spun on her heel and disappeared from Chuck's office as the best buds chuckled in amusement.

"She's so easy to get a rise out of," Nate quipped.

"On the contrary, she makes it easy to get a rise out of me," Chuck smirked devilishly.

"And my mind's in the gutter," Nate shook his head in amusement, "Hey, Chuck, how come you and I never had a threesome?"

"I tend to agree with Blair. There isn't enough alcohol in the world to get me drunk enough for that," Chuck laughed, "Threesomes for Chuck Bass were exclusive to two women. Sorry, Archibald, you just weren't qualified."

"On that note, I'm taking off," Nate replied, "Enjoy your comfort sex."

"I will," Chuck nodded as he showed Nate to the elevator.

"Nate really is a nitwit," Blair stated as Chuck sauntered into the bedroom.

"That may be, but he is also one of our best friends. You were rude to him. Serena's absence is just as hard on him as it is you," Chuck scolded her.

"Is not," she challenged him.

"You forget that Nate and Serena were friends first," Chuck reminded her.

"For like five minutes," she huffed, "And their friendship abruptly ended when he dumped sand over her."

"That was pretty funny," Chuck snorted.

"Maybe to you," Blair slapped his chest, "But he ruined the cute little Burberry jumper she was wearing…She's only been gone a few hours, and I miss her already."

"I know," he nodded, "But it isn't like she hasn't taken time away from us all before. She's taken her own vacations before."

"But this is for twenty-seven months," she groaned.

"It's not twenty-seven months straight," Chuck assured her, "She's already said she's going to be home in March."

"That seems like forever," she sighed as she stepped into his embrace.

"I know," he whispered.

"Why couldn't it have been Nate going on this quest, not Serena? I could handle him being gone for twenty-seven months. He has that knack for putting his foot in his mouth, and I just want to wring his neck. How did I put up with him for as long as I did?"

"Easy, he was pretty to look at," Chuck shrugged, "He was the golden boy. He could do no wrong."

"He did plenty wrong," she replied, "I just turned a blind eye because I was a fool."

"Enough reminiscing," Chuck lifted her up to encourage her legs around his waist, "We were going to have comfort sex."

"Nate's big mouth has killed the mood," she told him even as she wrapped her legs around him and relaxed against the bed when he lowered her into the softness, "Or maybe it's the hangover…Nope, definitely Nate's big mouth. The thought of having a threesome with him makes my skin crawl. To think I once thought him to be charming. I was an idiot."

"Do you want me to contradict you?" he chuckled, "And I propose a new rule for the evening. First one to mention Archibald next has to get themselves naked and put on a little show."

"You're just hoping I'll be the one to break the rule, so I have to put on a little striptease show for you," Blair smirked.

"You are a very gifted temptress," he returned his smirk, "That night on stage at Victrola sucked me in, and I was never really able to let go."

"Good," she smiled.

"In the mood yet?" he chuckled.

"Not yet," she shook her head slightly as she guided his lips to hers. Chuck poured as much passion as he could muster into the kiss.

"How about now?"

"Not quite," she shook her head again.

"How about now?" he baited her as his hands began roaming her body, finding every pleasure point he'd discovered through their four years together.

Blair gasped in pleasure as she brought his lips to hers. "You're too good at this."

**TBC…**

**Something else I don't say nearly enough - Thank you to all of my wonderful, fantastic loyal readers for sticking with me for so long. I hope you all enjoy continue to enjoy this story and those still to come.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Wow, such a good response to my last post, and here I'd thought people had been losing interest in my stories. Thank you everyone.**

After an exhausting search of the Hamptons nearly every weekend for months, Blair had finally found the vacation home of her dreams. She'd been giddy for the rest of the weekend. He now had the misfortune to deliver some unfortunate news.

"Bad news, Blair," Chuck called her at the office.

"Don't tell me that you didn't get the Hampton's Palace we looked at this weekend," she pouted through the phone.

"I was outbid," Chuck told her.

"How is that possible?" she exclaimed, "You're Chuck Bass, for heavens sake, you're fourth richest man on the planet. How could you let yourself get outbid?"

"I have no idea," he replied, "I even tried to put in a more substantial offer, but the property was snapped up before I had the chance. I'm sorry, Beautiful."

"It took us months to find that home," she continued to pout, "I doubt we'll find something else we like before Christmas. Now what are we going to do?"

"Keep looking, I guess," he replied.

"Maybe we just aren't meant to have a home in the Hamptons or have a picturesque Christmas there," she theorized.

"We'll find something," he assured her, "If we have to look at every property, we will."

"I vote that we take a break from the house hunting. It's exhausting and taking my focus away from my work. I can only focus on so many things. Right now I have to focus on work. My application for Fashion Week is due in a week, which only leaves a little focus left for you. Anything more and I'll snap."

"Fair enough," he conceded, "Are we on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course," she replied. There was a hint of a smile in her voice, "As long as I can focus on work for the rest of the day."

"You won't hear another peep out of me until you get home this evening after I say I love you," he replied.

"Love you, too, Bass," she replied as they hung up.

"Blair's going to kill you when she finds out," Nate told his best friend having sat next to Chuck as he made the phony phone call to his girlfriend.

"She's not going to kill me," he chuckled, "I'm giving her what she wants, and when she finds out that I fibbed a little she'll be even more thrilled."

"I don't know, Man," Nate shrugged, "You're supposed to be the Waldorf expert, but I think she's going to be mad about this one."

"She gets her Hamptons Palace, and I do mean palace. She picked it out, so she can't bitch that I did it behind her back. What could she possibly have to be mad about?"

"This is Blair. She'll find something."

* * *

"We have an anniversary coming up," Blair waved her left hand in his face as he was reading a business proposal in his office. She'd managed to sneak into the penthouse without him knowing and even managed to tiptoe into his office, therefore startling him. "Does that give you any ideas?"

"Our anniversary is in May," he reminded her as he slid his chair away from his desk to make room for her.

"Our other anniversary," she corrected him as she waved her bare left ring finger at him as she fell willingly into his lap.

"Subtle," he chuckled as he caressed her thigh, "And no that's not when I'm proposing."

"Come on, Chuck. It's been over a month since we took off my promise ring," she stuck out her lip to pout, "The white line is starting to fade, and I'm not liking it."

His only respond was to chuckle.

"Chuck," she smacked his shoulder.

"I promise we'll be celebrating that anniversary," he chuckled, "But not with an engagement ring."

"Are you just saying that so I'll be surprised when you do ask?"

"No," he shook his head, "I am not planning a proposal then."

"You're just delaying because you don't really want to marry me," she huffed.

"What have I been telling you for four years? How many times have I already asked?" he reminded her, "I want to marry you, Blair."

"Then ask already so we can start planning," she insisted.

"Start planning," he told her, "If that's what you want."

"I can't plan until we set a date, and we can't set a date until you propose," she continue to huff in annoyance.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to wait," he replied as he continued to run his hand only her stocking covered thighs.

"You're so irritating," she scoffed as she pushed his hands away and stormed out of the room.

Her proposal hints were starting to wear on them both. She came to him every week or so with another attempt to get him to ring her finger. When he refused, she always stormed off and locked herself in the bathroom. There were only so many flowers he could send, so many jewels he could give her that were not the diamond ring variety, only so many weekend trips they could take. He knew she was trying to wear him down so that he'd finally just cave, but he was holding firm. He was going to make his proposal perfect. He already had the wheels set in motion, but now he had to wait patiently for the pieces to fall into place. In turn he had to put up with Blair's shifting mood swings and endless promptings.

"Serena sent you a letter," Blair tossed a sealed envelope in his direction after she'd emerged from her newly remodeled office in their penthouse a week later, another gift he hoped would take her mind off his non-proposal, after receiving a package from her best friend. The package contained Serena's birthday present to her though it arrived a bit early.

"And how's the Peace Corps treating the Upper East Side Princess?" Chuck inquired as he examined the letter she'd given him.

"It's hard to tell," Blair stated, "Her letter vacillates between having the time of her life to being miserable. It's obviously being written at different times. When I talk to her, she always sounds upbeat and positive. She's probably just home sick."

"What's her gift?" he inquired.

"I'm not really sure," she held up a carved wooden sculpture, "She said it was carved by a local in the village near where she lives. It's supposed to be for good luck, but I have no idea what it's supposed to be."

"Maybe it's abstract," Chuck offered as he studied the shape for a moment and was unable to make a determination himself.

"Maybe," she nodded, "And I have no idea where we're going to put it. It doesn't go with any of our décor."

"It has to be in someplace she'll see it," Chuck prompted her, "Because you know she's going to be looking for it when she comes home in March to visit."

"Maybe we can use it as a bookend on a shelf in the living room," she replied after a few careful moments of consideration, "It will be in a main room. I can easily point it out, but it will be out of the way enough that we won't be seeing it all the time."

"You know best," he smirked as she set herself on a course to their living room to find the best spot.

"So any hints about what you're getting me for my birthday?" she waved her finger at him, "Only ten shopping days left."

"You are persistent," he chuckled.

"And you are stubborn," she huffed, "Chuck, ask already. Aren't you tired of this hanging over us?"

"The constant hints are starting to wear on me," he agreed as he grasped her hands and brought them to his chest, "I don't need the reminder, Blair. I know just as well as you that it's time to propose, but I want to give you the romantic, storybook proposal that you deserve. I promise you that I'm planning it. It's just taking longer to put together than you would like."

"But it's in the works," she sighed.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Any time frame you can give me?" she requested.

"The same time frame I gave you before," he told her as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed each hand.

"If I stop pestering you, could it happen sooner?"

"It certainly couldn't hurt to try that out," he smirked, "Remember that I love you, okay?"

"I know," she nodded, "You know I've never been one for patience."

"I'm fully aware," he chuckled.

"And I love you too," she sighed.

"So no more proposal prompts," he prompted her.

"No," she sighed in resignation, "I'll try to be good, but just so you know, I'm not happy about it."

"I know," he pecked at her lips, "But your patience will be rewarded."

"Just so you know, you'll be rewarded handsomely for your proposal," she baited him as she pressed herself up against him.

"I'm rewarded handsomely nearly every night of the week as it is," he grinned.

"Maybe I should hold out on you until you ring me," she thought out loud, "We'd probably be engaged by Thanksgiving."

"Let's see how long you'd last," he baited her, "You're as invested in our physical relationship as I am."

"You're probably right," she sighed, "It's your fault."

"You craving sex is my fault, how?" he snorted.

"You're just too damn good at it," she poked at his shoulder.

"It must be my inspiration," he mused.

"How about I inspire you to carry me off to the bedroom?" she suggested.

"Why limit ourselves to just the bedroom?" he lifted her into his arms, "There is a newly refurnished office at our disposal, and it deserves a rechristening."

"Speaking of christenings, we haven't christened my loft yet," she stated as he carried her into her office.

"We'll have to fix that, but for now I'm focused on this rechristening."

* * *

"This is a surprise," Blair greeted Chuck as he wandered into her loft office.

"We have an anniversary to celebrate," he reminded her as he pulled out a handful of her favorite flowers from behind his back, "Your assistant has been informed that you are not to be disturbed for the entire weekend."

"Is that so?" she smirked, "What if there is a fashion emergency?"

"Riley is more than capable of handling it in your absence," Chuck assured her, "Grab your handbag. We have a schedule to keep."

"How can we have a schedule? If we're flying, we're taking your jet. If we're driving, Arthur doesn't care when we leave. He gets paid no matter what," she inquired as she grabbed her purse and coat before taking his extended hand.

"The schedule does not refer to our journey to get to our destination," he explained as he led Blair out of her loft as efficiently as possible, though she kept prodding him for information in between various employees stopping her to answer last minute questions.

"Then what is this schedule all about?" she pressed.

"It's a secret," he winked at her.

"Always full of surprises. I find that both charming and irritating," her eyes narrowed as he ushered her into the elevator.

Chuck brought her in tight against him once the doors slid closed.

"Do we get to recreate history on the way to our mysterious destination?" she whispered as his lips fused with her neck.

"That is part of the plan," he mumbled as he stepped her to the back of the elevator, pressing her up against the side.

"Six years and still never enough," she gasped as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Never will be," he rolled his hips into her just as the elevator chimed the arrival at the lobby.

They dashed towards the limo as fast as Blair's heels could carry her. Arthur didn't even have a chance to open the door for them. The long time driver chuckled as he returned to the driver's seat and set a course to their destination, making sure to find just enough traffic for their activities but not enough to disrupt their schedule.

"Excellent timing, Arthur," Blair commended their driver as she stepped from the vehicle as she applied lip gloss to her lips, looking a little flushed yet refreshed, "You have Chuck's timing down to a science."

"You two give me a lot of practice," Arthur smirked, "Mazal tov on your anniversary."

"Thank you," she smiled as Chuck stepped from the vehicle and grasped her hand, "Chuck, you don't pay him nearly enough. Give him a raise."

"He gets paid plenty," Chuck assured her, "Don't you, Arthur?"

"Yes, sir," Arthur chuckled.

"Well at least give him a bonus or something," she insisted.

"She is persistent," he laughed as he guided her to the waiting jet.

* * *

"You whisked me away to the Hamptons…in November," she eyed him as the jet landed in familiar surroundings, "What on earth for?"

"We have an appointment to keep," he told her as he ushered her towards the waiting car.

"Yes, this mysterious schedule you have us on," she sighed dramatically, "I hope this appointment is for couples' massages. I've been feeling a little tense as of late."

"Couples' massages, huh," he smirked, "How about I just give you one of my special massages that you love so much?"

"Are you talking about sex or a very special massage like the one you gave me early this summer?" she inquired.

"Play nice and I'll give you both," he replied.

"Play nice," she snorted, "What am I, five?"

"You were such an adorable five year old," he tried to change the topic, "Those perfectly pressed dresses, those pristinely curled pigtails, those lily white gloves, those spit polished shoes, god I used to dream about you at night, even as a little boy. You were easily the best dressed child in the Upper East Side, and you had my heart from the moment we met."

"Boasting my ego," she grinned, "Trying to change the subject?"

"Only to talk about my very favorite person," he chuckled, "There is no other that I enjoy talking about more."

"Except maybe yourself," she shot him a dirty look.

"You're the narcissist, not me," he challenged her.

"Liar!" she exclaimed, "You're as much the narcissist as I am. That's why we're such a good match."

"The best match," he agreed as he pulled her in tight against him.

"So what's the appointment for?" she inquired as she wrapped herself up in him, biting at his neck to bait him.

"Bringing out the big guns, are we?" he challenged her as he gave into her seduction.

"Is it working?" she whispered in her ear, nipping at his lobe.

"God help me, yes," he groaned as she climbed into his lap.

"So where are we going?" she whispered a breath away from his lips.

He was too distracted by her seduction to response as he pinned her down and had his way with her again.

"Does this ever end?" she mused as she snuggled against him as they basked in the afterglow.

"Does what ever end?" he inquired as he pressed a kiss to the dip between her clavicles.

"This…us…sex nearly every day and night," she elaborated.

"Sounds like a complaint," he nuzzled at her neck.

"More like a concern," she replied, "Are we normal?"

"What's normal?" he replied, "And for that matter, what is desirable about being normal if we can have what we have?"

"Is this sustainable for fifty years?"

"Are you worried my stamina is going to wear with age?" he inquired.

"Not just yours," she replied.

"I hope you aren't doubting how desirable you are," he caressed her curves.

"I don't know what I'm doubting," she confessed.

"It's not because there isn't a new ring on your finger, is it?"

"No," she shook her head slightly.

"You can tell me anything," he encouraged her, "I hope you know that."

"I do tell you everything," she insisted, "I honestly don't know what I'm feeling. There is this magnetic pull that I feel to you. What happens if the polarity suddenly reverses?"

"Nothing is going to change our polarity," he assured her, "It's you and me until the end. Tell me you aren't doubting that."

"I don't doubt that we'll give it our all," she replied, "But even the best relationships can end…sometimes unexpectedly, sometimes abruptly. Look at me and Nate. I thought that what we had was strong."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your relationship with Nate was always doomed for failure. Nate didn't know you, not the real you. It was a façade. You played the part that you thought that you had to play to fit into his world, and Nate was playing the part that he thought he needed to play to fit into yours. I know you, the real you. I know every bit of you inside and out, and I love every part of you," he stated.

"Everything is changing so fast. Sometimes I feel like I'm flying out of control," she confessed.

"I'll be your anchor," he assured her, "Just as you were mine when my world was flying out of control."

"Thank you," her lip quivered as she spoke, "Not just for being my anchor or even loving me, but for always seeing me, the real me. No one else ever has."

The only response that Chuck could give was a tender kiss that left them both breathless. He held her close for several minutes more as they savored the closeness before he redressed both of them.

"Do I look thoroughly ravished?" Blair inquired as she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to detangle it.

"You look sufficiently satisfied," he nodded.

"That's appropriate for whatever our destination is, isn't it?"

He nodded as he nuzzled her neck, knowing that it was going to take a few minutes more to reach their destination.

When the limo rolled to a stop, Chuck pulled Blair from the vehicle before she had a thought to take in her surroundings.

"What are we doing here?" Blair gasped as the castle filled her view, "You said this was no longer an option for us and that you were outbid."

"Nobody could possibly outbid me when my love shows me the desire and passion for something like you did when we were first shown this property," he whispered in her ear as he held out the key for her.

"It's really ours?" her eyes shimmered with tears as she snatched the key from his hand.

"A palace fit for my queen," he confirmed, "I've already taken the liberty of hiring a decorator to come in and make the residence livable, but I'll leave you to have it decorated for the holidays."

"The only thing that would have made me happier today would have been a proposal," she smiled from ear to ear as she threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Chuck!"

"We have the entire weekend to christen your castle," he guided her towards the front door, "Where would you like to start?"

"Surprise me," she pressed him up against the door and planted a kiss to his lips.

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Enjoy.**

"Blair, this Hamptons retreat of yours is beautiful," Lily spoke with delight as she and Rufus were greeted by the pair, "We haven't spent Christmas in the Hamptons in ages. I forgot how charming the town becomes for the holidays. It's like a Christmas card at every turn."

"Thank you, Lily," Blair replied as their caretaker took their guests' coats.

"And this home looks fantastic," Lily took in the surroundings, "I'd forgotten this place even existed. It's so hidden. They used to give tours when I was a little girl."

"They still do. Blair's giving tours every ten minutes," Chuck snickered, "Tickets can be purchased in the gift shop."

"Chuck," Blair rolled her eyes as she backhanded his shoulder.

"Is Eric here yet?" Lily inquired, "He said he has a surprise for us."

"He's here," Blair confirmed, "And he most definitely has a surprise. Brace yourself, Lily. It's quite the shock."

"So it's not Serena?" Lily frowned slightly. She'd held out hope for weeks that her daughter was going to make it home for the holiday even though Serena had been consistent in her proclamations that she wasn't going to make it.

"Sorry, Lily," Blair stepped in to hug her best friend's mother, "I wanted her to come home too."

"Then what is this big surprise?" Lily inquired as she was quick to mask her disappointment.

"I think Eric gets the honors," Blair linked her arm with her eventual mother-in-law and guided her into the living area where all the guests had gathered, including Eric.

"Oh my god!" Lily shrieked as she took in her son's appearance. His hair was streaked red and green for the holiday, which was apparently his big surprise, "Eric, what happened to your hair!"

"Don't you like it?" Eric tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

"It's red and green!" she scoffed, "What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

"A bunch of the brothers in my fraternity thought it would be a fun thing to do for the holidays," Eric shrugged.

"Give your parents heart attacks!" she gasped.

"It's just a bit of solidarity," Eric replied, "It will wash out in a few weeks."

"It had better," Lily glared at him, "Dying your hair brunette from your natural blonde is all I'm comfortable with."

"It's college, Mom," Eric replied, "I'm supposed to experiment."

"Couldn't you get a weird piercing or a tattoo instead?" Lily offered.

"He's got the tattoo," Chuck chimed in with a chuckle.

"What!" Lily exclaimed, "Where?"

"It's probably best left to the imagination," Blair replied.

"Why do you two know about this, and I don't?" Lily looked towards Blair and Chuck.

"Because he came to us drunker than a skunk and needed to sleep it off," Blair snickered, "But he also had to show his brother his ink. He was so proud."

"Until he tried to take a seat," Chuck laughed as he recalled the same memory.

"What is it?" Lily tried to be calm about the situation.

"Tweety Bird," Eric admitted reluctantly.

"Tweety Bird," Lily repeated, as she fought to contain her laughter, "On your rump."

"It seemed like a good idea in the moment," Eric shrugged.

"As did the red and green hair," Blair chimed in, feeling the need to take Serena's place in giving Eric grief.

"The hair will grow out and the tattoo can be removed down the road," Eric responded, "I'm being wild and carefree while I still can. The real world is going to call far sooner than I'd like."

"It's not so bad," Blair assured him as her phone rang. She quickly checked it and began beaming, "It's S, right on time for a change. Chuck, go set up the video conferencing equipment while I answer this…Hey, S, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, B!" Serena shrieked, "Did he get you the rock?"

"Oh my god, S, you're a broken record," Blair laughed, "And no proposal yet."

"Put him on the phone. I need to have a talk with him," Serena demanded.

"He's setting up the video equipment. You're all set up, aren't you?"

"Ready to roll," Serena confirmed.

"We'll start with Eric," Blair nudged him towards the media room where Chuck had disappeared moments earlier, "He's got a couple surprises for you."

It was a few moments before everyone heard Serena's shriek of surprise at seeing the color of her brother's hair, and then a few moments more before she shrieked again, obviously laying eyes on Tweety Bird for the first time.

Lily took her turn after Eric, and then Nate arrived in time to take his turn.

"Chuck, you're killing me," Serena told her brother when he took his turn, "Still no proposal. If I'm going crazy, I can only imagine how insane Blair must be."

"We came to an agreement," Chuck responded, "She stopped pressing me to propose until everything I have planned falls in to place. It's a little over a month away. Blair's being patient, so you can be as well."

"One more month," Serena breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll try."

"Let's turn this conversation around. You're the one on a life changing African safari. How's Malawi?" he inquired.

"Life changing," Serena replied, "We've been working on proving clean drinking water to the nearby villages. This little girl was so excited yesterday just to turn on the faucet and have water that she was able to drink right from the tap. I started bawling. It's a thing that I've always taken for granted but no more."

"Sounds like quite an adventure," Chuck stated, "I'm proud of you, Serena."

"Is this a brother/sister moment that we're having here?" she teased him, "Awe, it's a Christmas day miracle."

"There you go spoiling it," he chuckled.

"I'll be proud of you too," she snickered, "After you propose to my best friend."

"It all comes back to that," he shook his head in amusement.

"I'd better be the first person you call when it happens."

"Even if it's the middle of the night?" he chuckled.

"With the time difference it will probably be the early morning here. We get up early around here," she informed him.

"Serena van der Woodsen up before noon…wow, I never thought I'd see the day," he teased.

"Do you really want to go there, Chuckie?" she challenged him, "For every one of my misdeeds, there are ten of yours I can point out."

"Awe, the threats of siblings," he refused to take her bait.

"And speaking of siblings, how could you let our brother streak his hair like a Christmas tree and get a little yellow bird tattooed on his ass," she hissed, "You're supposed to be looking out for him while I'm gone."

"Yes, odd color highlights and Tweety are my fault. Our brother has no mind of his own," he rolled his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Chuck," Serena chuckled, "And thank you for the Christmas gift. You were more than generous in your donation to our cause. It's because of you that girl was able to drink from the faucet."

"It's because of you," Chuck told her sincerely, "You're the one out there doing the work. I just wrote a check."

"Well, thank you," Serena replied.

"I'll go get Blair," Chuck stated as he went to grab his girlfriend away from the family gathering.

As Serena waited, one of the girls from the village joined her and began asking questions with her limited English about the video equipment around her. Serena was chatting and laughing as Blair walked in.

"Hey, B," Serena smiled, "This is Sayda. She's one of the girls that lives in the village. Sayda, say hi to my best friend, Blair."

The little girl waved at Blair.

"Hi," Blair smiled and waved back.

"Sayda thinks my hair looks like the sun because of the color," Serena explained as the little girl tugged at a few stands, "She follows me around like my shadow." Sayda turned suddenly and whispered into Serena's ear. It was a few moments before she broke away and then suddenly ran out of view.

"Is something wrong?" Blair asked as Serena chuckled as her eyes followed Sayda.

"No," Serena continued laughing, "She was embarrassed. She's never seen a moving picture screen before. She thought it was a magic box. She also hasn't taken a bath in a few days, and you looked so clean and pretty."

"Merry Christmas, S…again," Blair stated after a few moments of self-reflection.

"Merry Christmas, B. I miss you so much," Serena replied.

"I miss you too," Blair assured her.

"So really no engagement?" Serena frowned.

"Not yet," Blair confirmed as she flashed her left hand as proof.

"Maybe he's waiting to do so in front of the family," Serena theorized.

"I don't think so, S," Blair tried her hardest not to laugh, "I think the proposal is going to be a private matter."

"Well, how do you want it to happen?" Serena inquired.

"I don't know," Blair shrugged, "I used to think about it all the time when I was younger, but that was when I was with Nate and planning out that perfect life that now holds no interest to me. Honestly, all I really need is Chuck on one knee and a stellar engagement ring that I'll be happy to wear for the next half century. Anything else that he wants to plan is fine with me, hopefully sooner rather than later. I'm trying to be patient like he's asked, but it's driving me insane. Has he said anything to you?"

"No," Serena shook her head, "He tells me what he tells you. I need to be patient. So how about we change subjects. What's happening with my favorite fashion designer?"

"Hard at work on the line," Blair smiled, "I just found out yesterday that I get to show at Fashion Week, so everyone is really excited. I've got the designs all worked out, and we're busy working on the construction of the garments now."

"Is there any way we can set up a webcam at the show so that I can watch? I don't want to miss your debut," Serena moaned.

"I'll see what I can do," Blair replied, "Did you get our Christmas care package yet? Lily and I sent it two weeks ago."

"Yep, it's waiting for me," Serena confirmed.

"And I threw in an extra package of tampons and condoms because you just never know when you'll need both," Blair chuckled, "Any cute boys in the new batch of recruits that came through since we last spoke?"

"Well, there is this one," Serena spoke coyly, "He's from London. He just finished his studies at Oxford, and wanted to take a bit of time off before he joins the real world. His father is in Parliament. He's really cute and sweet and…" She trailed off. Blair knew what that meant. Serena was going to return from her twenty-seven month commitment to the Peace Corps either with a broken heart or an engagement ring.

"So, three months in, any regrets?" Blair inquired.

"No," Serena shook her head, "I miss everyone like crazy, but this is just the adventure I needed. I'm glad I'm doing this."

"Only twenty four months to go," Blair chuckled.

"That's like two years," Serena's eyes went wide.

"Yes, it is," Blair confirmed, "Did your fancy Ivy League education teach you that? Almost makes me glad Yale rescinded their acceptance of me back in high school. What a waste of money that would have been if that's all you learned."

"There's that condescending NYU wit," Serena teased.

"So what's the British cutie's name?" Blair inquired.

"Max," Serena responded, "Which is short for Maximillian Reginald Duncan the Fourth."

"That's quite the mouthful. I see why he goes by Max," Blair replied.

"I can't wait for you to meet him," Serena gushed.

"Are you bringing him home in March?"

"Unfortunately, he won't be through his probationary period by then, so no, but next time definitely," Serena explained.

"You're coming home at a good time. Fashion week will be a distant memory, so I'll have all the time I need to devote to my best friend. We'll shop our way up and down Fifth Avenue, get manicures, pedicures and facials, and take trips to the salon. I can bring you to the loft and show you what we're working on for the next season, maybe even get you into some of our designs and get you photographed. Our exposure as of late hasn't been what we had hoped though the Bass Christmas Gala should improve things with so many socialites attending wearing my designs in the hopes that their significant others would gain favor with the boss," Blair explained, "It didn't work, though the increase in business was appreciated."

"Sucking up has no limits," Serena laughed, "Chuck should throw a few bones. Maybe business will pick up exponentially."

"We're doing fine," Blair assured her, "We're building towards Fashion Week. If we have a good showing, I believe the offers will start pouring in."

"I think the correct statement is after you have a good showing, the offers will pour in," Serena amended, "B, I have no doubt Fashion Week will be a complete success for you. You have the best taste in fashion of anyone I know."

"Awe, thanks, S," Blair smiled.

Neither woman wanted to end the communication, but they could tell the time was drawing near. Both had celebrations to get to.

"Sometimes I wish you had talked me out of this," Serena confessed as tears began to well in her eyes, "I miss everything about home. In theory I knew I'd be missing holidays, but the reality of it is so much more difficult than I imagined it would be."

"You're here in spirit," Blair felt herself tearing up.

"I guess that will have to be enough," Serena sighed as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Maybe next year," Blair offered, "Once you're through with your probation, it's easier to get time off, right?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, "Maybe next year."

"Are you going to be okay?" Blair inquired.

"I'll be fine," Serena nodded, "It's just home sickness. It passes. I'd better go."

"I'll be available later if you need to talk some more," Blair assured her.

"Thanks, B, I love you," Serena sniffled, "And I miss you so much."

"We'll talk soon," Blair assured her, "I love and miss you too."

Blair found Chuck once the video chat had completed. His arm came around her waist immediately as her head fell against his shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispered as the rest of the gathered were listening to an amusing story that Eric was telling.

"No," she shook her head slightly, "But I'm better next to you."

Chuck turned and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Blair sighed as she wiped at his lips to remove her lipstick. Chuck began kissing the pads of each of her fingers in response until Nate elbowed him in the stomach to get his attention.

"Archibald, you're dead," Chuck growled at his best friend though he kept his eyes locked with Blair.

"The natives are getting hungry," Nate informed him, "How about that gourmet meal you promised us?"

"I'll speak with the caterers," Blair disappeared, brushing tears out of her eyes as she did so.

"Way to be sensitive," Chuck glared at his best friend before he followed Blair.

"Dinner is ready," Blair informed him after a quick word with her caterer.

"Dinner can wait," Chuck snagged his arms around her waist and brought her in tight against him.

"So wonderful," she sighed as her head came to rest against his shoulder, "Back in high school, who knew you had it in you?"

"You did," he smiled.

"Some people probably think I'm crazy for staying with you as long as I have. Some people probably think you're running around behind my back. Some people probably think I'm just using you to get my line up and running…"

"Some people don't have a clue what they're talking about," Chuck stopped her, "We are devoted to each other over everything else. I couldn't care less about what those misinformed, judgmental nimrods think as long as you and I go to bed together every night."

"Such a sap," she snickered.

"Guilty," he chuckled.

"Bring everyone into the dining room," she nudged him out of the room, "I'll get the caterers to start setting up."

"I love you," he kissed her cheek.

"I love you," she smiled as she sent him on his way.

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"I'll be gone two days at most," Chuck vowed as he packed for the 'business' trip he was leaving for first thing the next morning.

"Why do you have to leave right now?" Blair pouted as she helped him neatly arrange his belongings in his suitcase.

"You'll hardly miss me," Chuck assured her, as he snared his arm around her waist and brought her against his hip, "And it's only one night apart."

"You're flying all the way to London for a two day meeting. That seems like such a waste of time and resources," she pointed out.

"Sometimes business has to be done in person," Chuck explained as he returned to his packing.

"Is this punishment for me working such long hours at the loft?"

"Absolutely not," Chuck shook his head as he took her into his arms, "This is just business."

"It's just that we haven't spent a lot of time together since the holidays," she frowned.

"You've been focusing on your show," he replied, "I fully support you on that. I hope you know that."

"I do," she nodded.

"After your triumphant debut we'll take a weekend away to celebrate," he vowed, "Until then I'm okay that all your focus has to be on your work. I can entertain myself for a few weeks."

"As long as your entertainment doesn't involve any of your old vises," she cautioned him.

"Those old vises hold no interest to me anymore," he assured her with a peck to her lips.

"Would it be too much trouble since you're in London to swing by Paris for me?" she inquired with a bat to her lashes.

"Wanting some of your favorite macaroons?" he chuckled.

"I also have some fabric that I ordered for the show. They said it was going to take a couple of weeks to get shipped, but if I can get it picked up…" she began, "And my company doesn't exactly have the resources right now to make such a trip. If I can get this fabric two weeks sooner, that will be one ginormous stress that is relieved."

"Say no more. I'll do it," he assured her, "It will be no trouble at all."

"And I'll reward you handsomely for it," she assured him.

"Not necessary," he replied, "It's going to be an early day tomorrow. I need to finish packing, and then we should get some sleep. You have been running on four hours a day lately, not tonight."

"You're so sweet to worry about me," she smiled as she hugged him tight.

"I'll finish packing in the morning," Chuck stated, "We should get some sleep."

Blair nodded as she turned towards their closet and pulled out her nightgown as Chuck set the suitcase aside and stripped out of his clothes. When he turned around she was already in bed and sound asleep. She was so exhausted from burning the candle at both ends that whenever she was anywhere near a bed, she was asleep within moments.

* * *

"Charles, how wonderful to see you," Roman greeted Chuck as his car arrived at their vineyard, "Harold and I were just talking about you and Blair this morning at breakfast."

"Always wonderful to be in France," Chuck nodded as Roman hugged him and then called out for Harold to join him on the porch.

"Where is Blair?" Roman inquired as he looked for his lover's beloved daughter.

"New York," Chuck replied, "She's too busy with preparing to her show to join me. This is a solo trip."

"Charles, what a pleasant surprise," Harold greeted him with a hug of his own, "Roman and I were just talking about our trip to New York next month. We are so anxious to see Blair's show."

"We're all very anxious, none more so than Blair," Chuck agreed, "I'm sorry for the unannounced visit."

"Quite honestly we have been expecting you for awhile," Harold smiled as he ushered him into his home, "We thought that when you and Blair bought a home near the vineyard that we would see the two of you more often. If anything we see you less."

"Blair's exceptionally busy right now with getting her business up and running. Perhaps after her show, things will slow down a bit," Chuck explained. He tried to sound calm, but he could feel his heart hammering away. He hadn't felt this nervous in so long, if ever.

"We should show you the newest additions to the vineyard," Harold replied, "But first, how about some lunch?"

"That would be great," Chuck nodded.

Roman rushed to tell their housekeeper that there was a third for lunch and then joined Chuck and Harold in the sunroom.

Chuck tried to keep up with the steady banter of lunch, but he couldn't. He was too nervous. He couldn't even take a bite of the lunch he'd been served. Harold noticed.

"I realize it's not the gourmet meals you're used to, but it's edible," Harold teased.

"I'm sure it is," Chuck nodded.

"How about we get to the real reason for your visit?" Harold suggested. Though it was humorous to watch her daughter's boyfriend squirm, he couldn't bring himself to make the young man suffer any longer.

Chuck took a deep breath as he tried to gather his thoughts. He'd been rehearsing for this moment for months, years actually, yet now that it was reality his mind had gone completely blank.

"I love your daughter," Chuck said the only thing that popped into his head.

"We know," Harold nodded, "We can see it with our own two eyes every time you are together."

"Five years ago, I was a lost little boy. I'd just lost my father. I was certain that I didn't have anyone in my life that would ever love or care about me. I just felt I was too damaged to ever be worthy, but Blair wouldn't accept that. She pushed and pulled and refused to give up on me. I've hurt her. Through my pain, I did things to her that could be considered unforgivable, but she found it in her heart to forgive. As a result, I found the strength to become a better man, for her. I'm not a saint, Harold, but I love her and I want to spend my life with her. I want to marry her and have a family with her and grow old with her, but before I do all that, I want your permission to ask your daughter to marry me," Chuck rambled on.

Harold had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Chuck spoke, not so much the words that he spoke but with the nervous way in which he spoke. The man that he'd taken in as his own son four and a half years ago was used to staring down the toughest of business adversaries, yet he had reduced Chuck to stutters and rambles.

"Charles, we have seen you reduce our daughter to tears and bring her great joy," Harold stated as he took a moment to gather his thoughts, "You have seen her through so many of life's obstacles. We have watched you grow into a successful, confident man that is more than worthy of our daughter's hand. Of course you have our blessing."

"Thank you," Chuck released a deep sigh of relief.

"Did you think we'd say no?" Harold couldn't fight back the laugh any longer, "We honestly were expecting this when we joined you and Blair at her palace in the Hamptons for the holidays."

"I didn't want to run the risk of ruining everyone's holiday, especially my own," he confessed.

"You love our daughter, Charles, and she clearly loves you," Harold told him sincerely, "That's all a father can really ask for. The fact that you can give Blair anything in the world that she desires is simply icing on the cake."

"Do you think when I marry your daughter that you'll consider calling me Chuck?"

"We'll see how well you treat her first," Harold smirked.

"You will be asking Cyrus, yes?" Roman inquired.

"That's my next stop," Chuck nodded, "I had to wait for Cyrus and Eleanor to return to France before I could plan this trip. I didn't want Blair to become suspicious. I'm hoping that my proposal will be a surprise…as much as it can be anyways as we've been talking about this for nearly four years."

"And when is this proposal happening? After Fashion Week?" Harold inquired.

"Before actually," Chuck replied, "It's a gamble as I'm counting on her being over-prepared and driving her staff crazy a few days before the show, but I know Blair."

"You'll call us with the news when you ask, won't you?" Roman inquired.

"Absolutely," Chuck nodded.

* * *

"Charles, this is a surprise," Eleanor greeted Chuck at her Parisian apartment, "Is Blair with you?"

"I'm traveling solo at the moment," Chuck shook his head, "Blair's too busy right now to leave New York. I'm sure you know how that goes."

"I do," Eleanor confirmed, though she'd forgone showing that season as self inflicted punishment for what she'd done to her daughter. She stepped in to allow Chuck into her apartment as she called out for her husband, "Cyrus, we have an unexpected visitor from New York."

"Charles," Cyrus greeted him with his usual exuberant smile and hug, "How great to see you. Are you in town on business?"

"If Blair asks, yes," Chuck nodded, "But no it's personal actually, I was hoping to talk to you and Eleanor."

"Is there a special permission that you're asking us for?" Eleanor inquired as their housekeeper came in to get the drink requests.

"Please take a seat," Eleanor motioned as she and Cyrus took seats on the couch across from the armchair where Chuck tried to make himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry for the unannounced visit," Chuck responded, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"No, not at all," Cyrus waved away his apology. "Tell us, how's Blair doing?"

"She's a bit frantic right now," Chuck replied, "I'm surprised she doesn't have patches of hair missing. I've never seen her so stressed in all the years I've known her."

"I'm afraid she gets that from me. Harold's always been so easy going," Eleanor shook her head.

"And how have things been for you and your business?" Cyrus inquired, "There was a nice article about you in Forbes recently."

"Nothing new to report," Chuck shrugged, "We're still plugging away. We're still trying to get our toe into the fashion market, but we're not having much luck."

"It's a tough line to cross," Eleanor said. "You might have better luck getting into the good old boys oil club in Texas."

"Oil isn't really for me, but you're probably right," Chuck replied, "I have much more in common with some of those Texas tycoons."

"So, what's this special permission you've come to ask for," Cyrus rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"I...ah," Chuck fumbled for a response.

"Deep breath," Cyrus encouraged him.

Chuck breathed in deeply and let it out.

"I love your daughter," Chuck began, "I love her more than anything. I will do everything I can for the rest of our life to make all of her dreams come true."

"You're here to ask permission to marry her," Eleanor stated.

"Yes," Chuck nodded, "And I know you'll have some reservations in giving me that permission, Eleanor."

"Well, I think I've earned those reservations."

"You have," Chuck agreed, "I have a reputation, one that I take full responsibility for."

"But Blair's looked beyond it," Cyrus reminded his wife. "And she loves him."

"But he's Chuck Bass," Eleanor's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, he is," Cyrus agreed, "And he's the first one to admit it. In spite of that, maybe even because of it, our daughter loves him."

"What kind of life can you give Blair when she's always looking over her shoulder, waiting for the inevitable day when you stray. A Dalmatian cannot change his spots, and neither can you. It's in your DNA, Charles."

"Eleanor, that's not fair," Cyrus reprimanded her. "Charles is nothing like Bart or Jack, thank God."

"It's my job to protect Blair," Eleanor insisted, "She may not be living under my roof anymore, but she is still my daughter."

"She always will be," Chuck told her. "But we want a life together, Eleanor."

"And he's doing the honorable thing," Cyrus chimed in, "He's asking permission. The old Chuck Bass would not have done such a thing. You've said it yourself, that he has matured so much since his days at St. Jude's."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Eleanor shook her head. "I suppose you've already asked Harold and Roman?"

"Earlier today," Chuck bobbed his head up and down.

"And they wholeheartedly gave their blessing," Eleanor surmised.

"They did," Chuck nodded again.

"Harold always liked you," Eleanor shook her head. "Ever since you and Blair were children. He thought you two were better suited to one another."

Eleanor swallowed hard. Though she had reservations, she knew that standing in the way of her daughter's relationship with the nervous man before her would further damage the already strained relationship she had with her.

"She's not an easy person to live with," Eleanor warned.

"I'm aware," Chuck snorted in amusement.

"She's high maintenance," Eleanor added.

"I know," Chuck nodded.

"And if you ever hurt her, I will castrate you with dull scissors."

"I'd appreciate that," Chuck smirked slightly.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, Eleanor," Chuck released a deep sigh of relief. He'd been nervous sitting before Harold and Roman, but Eleanor Waldorf-Rose brought out a completely different type of nervousness in him. Even now that she'd given her permission, he could feel his stomach churning.

"Congratulations my boy," Cyrus gave Chuck another hug.

"She still has to say yes," Chuck replied.

"My daughter loves you," Cyrus said. "She'll say yes."

"I'm hoping you're right," Chuck nodded.

"When should we be expecting the good news?" Eleanor inquired.

"A few days before her show in New York," Chuck replied, "I've been working on a little something to surprise her with."

"We'll be waiting for the news with baited breath," Eleanor smiled. "By the way, Charles, have you asked Dorota's permission?"

"I...ah..." Chuck took a moment to think, "I hadn't thought about that."

"I hate to admit this, but Dorota did a lot of the raising when it comes to Blair."

"I remember," Chuck nodded.

"And she means a great deal to my daughter," Eleanor added.

"I'm aware," Chuck nodded again. "I guess I'm making a stop on my way home from JFK."

"Can we see the ring?" Eleanor asked eagerly.

"Certainly," Chuck nodded as he produced the box from his pocket.

"Oh my," Eleanor gasped.

"You think she'll like it?"

"I don't know, Charles. Woman usually hate getting big diamonds," Eleanor teased.

"Too big?" Chuck gulped nervously, "I got Serena's opinion. She thought it was okay, but I can change it if you think..."

Eleanor burst out laughing at the nervous expression on Chuck's face, causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Eleanor, don't tease him," Cyrus scolded. "It's lovely, Charles. Blair will love it."

"Thank you," Chuck sighed as he put the ring back in his pocket.

"Aren't you worried Blair will see the ring before you propose?" Eleanor inquired.

"It's going back to the jewelry store when I return to New York," Chuck replied, "I needed a bit of courage to get through these two conversations."

"And I made it three," Eleanor chuckled.

"Dorota is going to be the toughest to convince, isn't she?" Chuck gulped nervously.

"I think after she makes sure you didn't impregnate Blair, she'll calm down."

"That's still a few years down the road," Chuck stated.

"Glad to hear it. I am far too young to be a grandmother yet."

"You'll be the youngest grandmother in Manhattan," Chuck assured her.

"You're very sweet, Charles."

"Are you able to stay for dinner?" Cyrus inquired, "Or are you flying back to New York this evening?"

"No, I'm staying at our chateau for the night to sell to Blair that I left for a business trip," Chuck shook his head.

"Then we insist you have dinner with us."

"I'd like that," Chuck nodded.

* * *

"Mister Chuck, everything okay?" Dorota's surprised showed at seeing her beloved companion's significant other step off the elevator, "Miss Blair say you in London."

"That is certainly what I want her to believe," Chuck nodded, "I'm actually on my way home from my trip, but it wasn't to London."

"You lie to Miss Blair," Dorota took an offensive posture. She cursed the fact that she'd moved the broom she used to have near the entryway to chase away unworthy suitors when Blair was still living in the penthouse. If Chuck was lying to Blair, he deserved such treatment.

"For a very good reason, I believe," Chuck responded as he pulled the ring out of his pocket that he had yet to return to the store.

"You asking Blair to marry you?"

"With your permission, yes I am," he nodded.

"Is Miss Blair pregnant?"

"No, of course not," Chuck insisted.

"Good," Dorota nodded. "You ask Mister Harold and Mrs. Eleanor already?"

"Yes, that is where I was instead of in London like I told Blair," Chuck replied, "They both have given their blessings, though Eleanor's was rather reluctantly."

"Mrs. Eleanor have good memory of what you like as boy."

"And as a teenager," Chuck agreed, "But that's behind me now. I love Blair. I will make her happy."

"I know," Dorota nodded. "You have permission to marry Miss Blair. Then you can knock her over."

"I think the phrase you're looking for is knock her up," he chuckled.

"That too," Dorota nodded.

"Thank you, Dorota, for everything you've done for Blair over the years, and for me," Chuck responded sincerely, "Whenever you're ready to join our household, let me know. I'll make it well worth it. Whatever Eleanor and Cyrus pay you, I'll double it."

"Mister Chuck, do you know how much money you offering?"

"And worth every penny," Chuck nodded.

"I let you know."

"It's a standing offer, no matter your decision," Chuck assured her, "Whenever you're ready to join our us, we'll be thrilled to have you."

"Thank you, Mister Chuck," Dorota smiled. Chuck could see the tears welling in her eyes. He decided it was best to leave to allow Dorota's emotions to play out in private.

**TBC…**

**I owe a big thanks to my beta Lori2279 for helping me through the bit of writer's bloc I found myself in while writing this chapter.**

**I know you all are getting a little impatient for the proposal. Even though I've written it once, I found myself wanting to rewrite it a bit. It's coming soon, only a chapter more to go before Blair's big night on the water.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Big thanks to my beta, Lori2297, for the inspiration in this chapter.**

"Everything alright, Mister Bass?" Eugenia inquired as she came into Chuck's office. He was still hard at work, even though it was well past his usual quitting time. The holidays had come and gone. Eugenia had expected to return to the office after the usual holiday break to an announcement that her boss was finally engaged. She too had become impatient with the wait. Yet there was no announcement. He'd begun working extended hours, and never appeared to be in a hurry to go home in the evenings. She was starting to worry.

"Fine," Chuck nodded as he continued to focus on the work in front of him without bothering to glance up.

"It's just…" Eugenia began, but decided it wasn't her place to pry.

"It's just what?" Chuck prompted her, "If I'm keeping you from something, feel free to leave early. I can lock up when I leave."

"No, that's not it," Eugenia fumbled for a reply.

Chuck, not used to his assistant's stuttering, stopped his work to glance at her. "What's wrong, Eugenia?"

"I should be asking you that," Eugenia recovered from her unusual bout of nervousness, "You've been quiet since we returned from the holidays, and you're working more than usual. I try not to pry in your personal life…"

Chuck glared at her in response.

"Okay, that's not exactly true, but I usually don't have to pry information out of either you or Blair," Eugenia conceded, "Is everything okay between you two?"

"Just fine," Chuck confirmed.

"It's just that you're in no hurry to get home these days," Eugenia elaborated, "You're quieter than usual. We spent Christmas together, and you and Blair seemed as in love as always. Yet she doesn't call all that much and there haven't been any tropical weekend getaways."

"Blair and I are fine," Chuck repeated, "The concern is touching though."

"Go home to your girlfriend, Chuck," Eugenia instructed him.

"Blair's not home," Chuck replied.

The absolutely worst thought ran through Eugenia's head. "What do you mean she's not home?! Did she move out?!"

"She's working late," Chuck laughed at the look of sheer panic on his assistant's face. She'd always been the level headed one in the office, even when he lost his temper. It was good to see the fire in her. "Fashion Week is only a few weeks away. It's going to be late nights until she shows. I'm in no hurry to go home to an empty penthouse."

"So go check in on her," Eugenia suggested as she gave a deep sigh of relief.

"I don't want to distract her," he shook off the suggestion, "This show is quite possibly the most important of her career. This one show could make or break her. I won't do anything to jeopardize that."

"Since when are you a distraction to Blair?" Eugenia inquired, "And she has to take a break sometime. How about a romantic dinner?"

"The idea has merit," he concluded after a few moments of thought.

"Good to see you're finally thinking clearly. Now go get Blair something decadent to eat and bring it to her," Eugenia commanded him.

"Should I be saluting you now?" Chuck snickered as he grabbed his suit jacket and put it on.

"If you feel it's appropriate," Eugenia laughed as she went back to her desk and prepared to leave for the evening.

* * *

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair inquired as in walked a gourmet meal for her entire office. In his hands was a picnic basket with a meal prepared especially for the two of them.

"I figured your staff would be too busy to stop for a meal," Chuck explained, "You'd hate to see them all waste away, and I'd hate to see you waste away."

Blair turned to address the entire office, "Everyone take an hour to eat and recharge. Next person to pick up a pair of scissors before I say so, gets a pink slip and a place in the unemployment line."

Everyone laughed and then began gravitating towards the buffet meal being set up as Blair pulled Chuck into her office, shutting and locking the door. Chuck was too distracted by laying down a red and white-checkered blanket to notice Blair tossing her blouse aside. He froze as still as a statue when he heard the distinct sound of a zipper lowering.

"You bring me and my staff dinner, you'd better believe you're getting rewarded," she smirked as she'd advanced upon him and nudged him to the floor.

"For future reference, what would I get if I only brought everyone dessert?" he inquired as she pinned him to the floor and climbed over him after kicking away her heels.

"Less than what you're getting now," she whispered in his ear as she began biting at his neck, "Chuck, I haven't had sex in 3 weeks and 2 days. We're alone for the next hour. I'm horny, I'm half-naked, and I'm saying yes. Do us both a favor and take off your pants or you're going to watch me find a whole new use for the shower head when I get home."

"Is that an invitation to shower or a request for sex?" he baited her, "I'm confused."

"You know what I want," Blair said as she unclipped her hair and let it swing around her shoulder. "Now get naked."

"Is this stress relief?" he smirked as he began undressing himself.

"Yes, and it's another kind of relief."

"Waldorf, this is so unlike you," he pointed out.

"I'm being a doer," Blair said as attached herself to his neck again. "And right now, I want to do you."

"You have to keep it down," he reminded her.

"Make me," she hissed.

* * *

"It's not too late to back out," Nate told his best friend as they had lunch. He could tell Chuck was nervous. He hadn't touched his meal, and he wasn't as conversational as usual. Nate couldn't figure out why he'd even mentioned having lunch.

"I don't want to back out," Chuck growled.

"You can't honestly believe she's going to say no," Nate chuckled.

"I just hope that everything goes as I have planned," Chuck replied as he swirled his drink.

"So tonight's the night," Nate stated, "Do you think she suspects?"

"With only a week until she shows at Fashion Week, I think that is her main focus right now. I don't think she has a clue."

"Are you sure taking her away from her work right now is a good idea?" Nate inquired, "I mean you'll want her in a good mood when you propose to spend the rest of your lives together."

"I'm pretty sure proposing marriage will put her in a good mood if she isn't in one already," he laughed.

"God, you're getting married. There was part of me that never thought I'd see the day," Nate admitted.

"There's a part of me that never thought I'd see it either," Chuck nodded, "But that part of me is long gone."

"You're so whipped," Nate snorted.

"Happily so," Chuck replied, "Of the two of us, I'm the one that gets sex on a regular basis."

"With the same woman, night after night," Nate added, "God, that sounds boring."

"Certainly not in practice," Chuck smirked, "You just didn't know how to unlock Waldorf the way I do."

"I never win this argue, do I," Nate shook his head in amusement.

"You throw around your bachelorhood, while I throw around my stable relationship with Blair," Chuck laughed, "Yes, I definitely win."

"Should I be expecting a call with the good news or are you going to wait until morning to spread the good news?" Nate inquired.

"I'm sure Blair will be calling Serena first chance she gets, but I won't be interrupting your beauty sleep," Chuck replied, "You certainly need all the help you can get."

"Then you should sleep for a decade," Nate smirked.

"I'm off my game if I set you up for that one," Chuck sighed.

"Blame the nerves," Nate offered.

"I just want everything to be perfect for her," Chuck replied as he swirled his drink again, "She deserves it."

"No matter how you ask is going to be perfect for her," Nate assured him, "It could have been naked in bed, and she wouldn't care as long as the rock is big enough."

"Of course it's big enough," Chuck scoffed as he pulled the ring out of his pocket to show his best friend.

"Bet that set you back."

"Yes, I'm in the poor house now, so you'll have to buy lunch," Chuck snorted.

"Sometimes I forget that you're Chuck Bass, fourth richest man on the planet," Nate rolled his eyes.

"Third," Chuck responded after taking a quick drink, "I've had a good couple of months."

"No surprise here," Nate chuckled, "I'm surprised you actually know."

"Serena's been reading a lot with her down time," Chuck explained, "She pointed it out during our last pep talk."

"Pep talk?" Nate prompted him.

"She's been calling me twice a week since the holidays. I made the mistake of telling her that I was going to propose within the month. She seems to think I'm suffering from stage fright or something," Chuck explained.

"Blair probably put her up to it," Nate replied.

"Perhaps," Chuck nodded, "But I think 'My Fair Waldorf' has been a little too busy to put her bestie up to much of anything."

* * *

"So tell me what delicacy you're having today?" Serena requested as the two besties took time out of their days to video conference as she had dinner while Blair had lunch at her desk.

"Are you sure?" Blair pressed, "Because it feels like I'm rubbing it in."

"Let me live vicariously," Serena requested.

"It's just a simple spinach salad with roast chicken and spicy peppercorn dressing," Blair replied.

"Sounds wonderful," Serena sighed as she looked down at her mushed up mystery dinner, "I'm so homesick. I made a calendar today to count down the days until I can come home for my visit, and I dreamt last night about taking a walk through Central Park and stopping at one of those street vendors to get a hot dog."

"You must be homesick," Blair cringed at the thought of actually eating a hot dog.

"It was so real, I could almost taste it when I woke up this morning," Serena added, "It made it that much harder to swallow the powdered eggs they served us."

"I'm sorry, S," Blair gave her a sympathetic smile.

"One week until your debut, are you ready?" Serena decided to change the subject. She was homesick enough as it was. Any further discussion was going to send her off the deep end.

"I think so," Blair nodded as she released a nervous breath she didn't know she was holding, "Honestly, I wish it was tomorrow. I'm driving myself and my staff crazy right now, analyzing every little detail of every piece that we're showing. I'm surprised Riley has any streaks of pink left in her hair. I was sure she pulled them all out this morning. I think I might be over prepared now."

"Is there such a thing at Fashion Week?" Serena laughed.

"I think so," Blair nodded solemnly, "But if I'm not here, I have to go home."

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Serena gasped.

"Something's been off the past couple of weeks with me and Chuck," Blair confessed, "We haven't had sex since he surprised me at the office over a week ago by bringing my entire staff dinner, and before that it was three weeks. We never go that long."

"He's probably trying to be sensitive to your stress level," Serena offered.

"I think there's more," Blair admitted as she began to choke up, "I think he might…I think he's…"

"He's what?" Serena prompted her.

"I think he's going to break up with me," Blair sobbed.

"What!" Serena exclaimed, "You're being ridiculous."

"No," Blair shook her head vigorously, "You haven't been here. You haven't seen how different things have been lately. It's like we're just going through the motions right now. I get up in the morning, get dressed, go to the dining room and have breakfast while he gets dressed. He pecks at my cheek as I leave for the loft and then sends me on my way. It's like he's relieved when I leave for work."

"You're projecting," Serena insisted, "B, he loves you. Anyone can see that."

"He hasn't even been able to look at me in the mornings lately," Blair continued to sniffle as she reached for her napkin to dab at her eyes. She purposely left that morning before he could even wake up so that she wouldn't have to endure his obvious dodging.

"Maybe something has him preoccupied at work," Serena offered, "Have you tried talking to him?"

"I'm too scared to bring it up," she replied, "I don't even know what I'd do if he broke up with me."

"Don't even waste your time thinking about it," Serena encouraged her, "He's not breaking up with you."

"I wish I could believe you," Blair continued with her sniffling.

"If you need a second opinion, call his assistant. Eugenia seems to know everything that's happening in your relationship before either of you. I promise she'll give you the reassurance that you need."

"Yeah, maybe I will," Blair nodded.

"So the salad, does it taste as good as I remember?" Serena decided to re-shift gears back to what they were originally talking about. Thought it would make her even more homesick, it was better than watching her best friend continue to blubber about such nonsense.

"It tastes like sawdust, actually," Blair stated as she took a bite from her bowl.

"I'll trade you," Serena held up her mystery dinner. She'd given up long ago trying to identify what was being served at each meal.

Blair looked at the gray dish Serena was holding up and decided that her lunch wasn't all that bad after all.

"So, how's Max?" Blair inquired.

"Such a sweetheart," Serena's eyes lit up, "Remember that girl you talked to at Christmas, Sayda?"

Blair nodded.

"Well, she has a little crush on him, and he's so sweet about it," Serena explained, "His mother sent him a tin of cookies. He took a couple for the two of us and gave the rest to Sayda to share with her family. I think it was the first bit of chocolate she'd ever had."

"I'm sending her the most decadent chocolate cookies that I can find as soon as Fashion Week is over," Blair vowed.

"That's really sweet, B," Serena smiled, "Could you send another box of condoms along with the cookies? Max is kind of…"

"Kind of…" Blair prompted him.

"There's just not a lot to do…" Serena began to blush.

"It's sex all night, every night, isn't it?" Blair snickered.

"No," Serena protested.

"Because you've run out of condoms?" Blair continued to laugh at her friend's expense.

Serena remained silent.

"Should I cancel the book of the month club and sign you up for the condom of the week club?"

"You're making that up. There is no such thing," Serena challenged her.

"I'm just glad you found something to do at night, or rather someone to do at night. I was worried you'd get bored," Blair continued to find humor in the situation.

"Haha," Serena gave her a cold stare.

"Okay, I'll send you lots of condoms and cookies for Sayda and her family. Anything else?" Blair inquired as she made herself a note so she wouldn't forget. She was such a scatterbrain right now. She was surprised that she remembered her own name.

"No, I think that should be good," Serena replied.

There was a knock at Blair's door. "Sorry, S, but duty calls," Blair frowned.

"Yeah, Max should be coming in soon," Serena agreed.

"We'll talk soon," Blair assured her, "Enjoy your evening."

"And don't worry about you and Chuck. You're fine. I promise," Serena tried to put her best friend at ease.

"Thanks, S," Blair replied before she called out to however was on the other side of the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Blair, but Chuck's assistant is on line one," Blair's own assistant informed her.

"Amazing timing as always," Blair smiled, "Thanks, Melanie…Eugenia, are your ears burning? Serena and I were just talking about you."

"Uh-oh," Eugenia replied, "I hope it wasn't anything negative."

"As if that's possible," Blair laughed, "Practically perfect in every way."

"I think you have me confused with Mary Poppins," Eugenia laughed along.

"What's happening with the boss?" Blair inquired, "He's behaving himself, isn't he?"

"I manage to keep him in line," Eugenia assured her.

"Is everything really okay?" Blair pressed, "He's been a little preoccupied lately."

"There's an acquisition that's taken up more of his time than usual," Eugenia explained, "It's sort of a pet project of his and has required more attention. I hope he hasn't been neglecting you."

"No, it's actually good that he's got something to occupy his time. I've been so busy with preparing for my showcase. I hope he feels that I haven't been neglecting him," Blair responded.

"He understands how important this show is to you and your business," Eugenia assured her, "He's willing to make any sacrifice he needs to ensure that you're a success."

"And I'm always happy to chat with you, but I have a feeling you're calling for a specific purpose," Blair prompted her.

"I am," Eugenia confirmed, "Mister Bass is hoping that you have an evening free. He wants to have a night just the two of you before the Fashion World crowns you their next queen."

"That sounds like Bass's words, not yours," Blair challenged her.

"I may be paraphrasing, but that was the general gist of what he said," Eugenia replied.

"Tell that boss of yours, I am free, but only for him," Blair replied.

"He would have called you himself, but…"

"His pet project has him sidetracked," Blair finished for her, "It's not the first time, nor will it be the last. You don't have to make excuses for him. When and where should I meet him?"

"He'll pick you up," Eugenia replied as she glanced at his calendar, "Is six o'clock too early?"

"No," Blair stated, "Six is perfect. I need a night off or my staff might decide to mutiny."

"I hope you're saving me a seat at the show," Eugenia stated.

"Front row," Blair assured her.

"Fantastic," Eugenia replied, "I'll let you get back to work." Eugenia smiled up at her boss who had sat next to her during the entire exchange, "Everything is all set."

"And Blair doesn't suspect?"

"Doesn't sound like it," Eugenia confirmed.

Chuck's smile grew. His plan had fallen into place perfectly.

"Can I see the ring again?" Eugenia asked eagerly.

Chuck laughed as he pulled the box out of his pocket as showed the ring to his assistant.

"Blair is going to love this," Eugenia pried the ring out of the box to admire it more closely despite Chuck's attempt to protest. "Do you think if I traded out mine for this one that Blair would notice?"

"She wouldn't, but I would," Chuck snatched it from her and returned the ring to the box while scowling at her, "Hands off, Eugenia. I think you might have actually found a terminable offense."

"Just that one?" Eugenia chuckled, "Does that mean you'll sign off on that embezzlement scheme I've been working?"

Chuck continued to stare her down.

"You're going to call me when she says yes, right?" Eugenia requested.

"Blair and I are going to spend hours on the phone," Chuck groaned.

"Come on, Chuck, you can't keep me in suspense. I'm not going to get a wink of sleep tonight until I know," Eugenia pleaded with him.

"You already know," Chuck pointed out, "You and Nate are the only ones that know that tonight is the night. Are you worried she's going to say no?"

"No," Eugenia scoffed.

"Then you know that the next time I walk into the office I'm going to be an engaged man," Chuck added.

"No, you can't do that to me, Chuck," Eugenia insisted, "I have been invested in this relationship for nearly five years. You've put me on the other side of that damn wall on many occasions. I've helped you plan nearly every romantic gesture that you've ever made. I've earned a courtesy call…no, I deserve a courtesy call."

"Your argument has merit," Chuck smirked.

"Merit, hell," she scoffed, "If you don't call me tonight, the next time you walk into the office as that engaged man, you'll be walking in to a new assistant."

"Threats are new," Chuck burst out laughing, "I promise to call you."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly as her mood did a complete u-turn, "So are you nervous?"

"A little," Chuck nodded, "I know she's going to say yes. We've talked about it enough that I know she's in the same place that I am, but…"

"You want things to be perfect," Eugenia added, "But from a woman's perspective, having the perfect evening isn't as important as the actual proposal. I honestly can't remember what Cedric and I did on the night he proposed, but I remember exactly what he said to me when he asked to marry him."

"We've just built this up to be so big, so important," Chuck sighed, "I don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't," Eugenia reassured him, "I think what would disappoint her would be if you never asked…If tonight doesn't go as you expect, you don't have to ask tonight. You can wait until after Fashion Week. We can come up with another plan."

"We," he prodded her.

"Do you think you're romantic all on your own?"

"I managed just fine before you came into our lives," Chuck assured her as he returned to his office and tried to get something sort of work done that day.

**TBC…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I have to start off by giving my beta proper credit, Lori2279, not Lori2297, which was inadvertently the case in my previous chapter. My bad. She most definitely deserves the credit she is due.**

**Secondly, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. I have written this proposal before, but I have altered it to fit within this current story and expanded upon it. I hope that it's worth a second read.**

**Enjoy.**

Blair sat at her desk, counting down the minutes until Chuck arrived for their scheduled date. The timing of it all seemed odd. It was only seven days until Fashion Week. Why would he want to take her out so close to her major career milestone? A thought had her stomach churning suddenly. He wouldn't really break up with her so close to her debut. He wasn't that heartless.

"Chuck Bass, you are quite the sight for sore eyes," Blair stated as her boyfriend walked into her loft promptly at six that evening. His assistant had called her earlier. She had welcomed the distraction, and she was pretty sure her staff did too. His smile as his eyes connected with hers settled her stomach. His eyes showed the same love they had the first time he'd declared his love.

"Waldorf, how's my favorite fashion diva?" Chuck laughed as she stepped hesitantly into his arms to hug him.

"Exhausted," she sighed as she rested her head on his chest, inhaling his unique scent, the one that was permanently imbedded in her heart.

"I missed you this morning," Chuck whispered as he began nibbling on her ear. He didn't care that they were in the middle of her office surrounded by her entire staff with all eyes on them. She had left him all alone that morning, and he desperately needed to compensate for that time.

"I'm sorry," she responded as she broke free from his grasp and pulled him into her office so that she could greet him properly. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Chuck had her pressed against the door with a loud thud that was most likely heard by her entire staff as he kissed her passionately.

"Don't ever leave me alone in the morning again without at least a note. I can't tell you the awful things that flew through my head all morning," he stated as his hands began to roam her body.

"Where are you taking me for dinner?" Blair asked as she tried to break free from his embrace.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," he grinned devilishly as he refused to be deterred as he continued to ravage her body.

"Chuck," she moaned as her head fell back against the door suddenly with another thud. She couldn't even put into words the relief that course through her by the way he was mauling her. She found herself getting lost in his touch.

"Your employees are going to think that I'm beating you with all the thumping against the door you're doing," he grinned as he began nibbling on her neck.

"I don't care," she moaned as he found one of her sensitive shots.

"Are you ready?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"God, yes," she groaned as she pulled him tighter to her body.

"I meant for dinner," he chuckled softly as he kissed her earlobe before pulling away. She let out a loud groan at the loss of his body heat.

"Can we skip dinner, and go straight for dessert?" she asked as she grabbed the collar of his suit jacket and pulled him against her forcefully.

"Dinner first, then I promise you can spend the rest of the night having your dessert," he promised as he kissed her passionately. "I'll make the wait worthwhile."

"The wait is always worthwhile with you," she sung as she reluctantly released him.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Chuck asked as he kissed her once more.

"You'd better, Bass," she stated as she wiped the lipstick from his lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he chuckled at her response. She nodded as she grabbed her purse and took his hand, which he promptly kissed.

"Come on, Bass, how about a hint?" she requested as they got into his awaiting limo. The limo was the very same one it had been on their first night together. Many attempts had been made to upgrade the vehicle, but Chuck was adamant that he keep his current model. He couldn't part with such an important piece of his history with Blair.

"You'll just have to be patient," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her as the door was closed. "I know how hard that is for you, so I'll do my best to distract you until we get there."

She smirked as she leaned into his lips.

* * *

"We're here, Mister Bass," Arthur stated as he opened the limo door several minutes later. Traffic had been unusually light for Manhattan.

"Thank you," Chuck responded as he pulled away from Blair reluctantly and stepped out of the limo while buttoning his winter coat. She'd been busy unbuttoning it during the drive and the cold air was more of a shock because of it. He quickly turned around and offered Blair his hand to assist her in exiting the vehicle.

"You've turning into such the gentleman, Bass," Blair teased as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Only for you," he whispered as he pressed her against the side of the limo with his body.

"Why have you brought me to the pier?" she asked as she nudged him away gently to take in her surroundings, "I thought you were taking me to dinner."

"I am," he replied as he kissed her hand gently as he lead her down the docks and to the awaiting yacht. He couldn't help but note that her left hand looked atypically naked that evening as the butterflies started again.

"Evening, Mister Bass," the captain greeted him with a handshake.

"Good evening," Chuck responded, "I'd like you to meet Blair Waldorf, my live in love, soon to be the talk of the town for all of the right reasons." Since just before Christmas, Blair had noticed that Chuck no longer referred to her as his girlfriend. To him it felt like such a high school expression, and his love for her was anything but childish. To her it was further confirmation that he was withdrawing from their relationship.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Waldorf," the captain responded as he kissed her hand. Chuck growled at the obvious flirting the man was doing and quickly put his arm around Blair's waist possessively. He had put in too much effort and invested too many emotions in romancing Blair to have it all taken away by some retired coast guard captain that had decided the money was better in piloting a floating dinner cruise.

Chuck cleared his throat to signal his displeasure with the captain.

"We're ready to leave whenever you are," the captain responded as he cleared his throat and dropped Blair's hand.

"Anchor's away," Chuck glared at the man before he turned to hand their host for the evening his coat and then helped Blair slide out of hers. The captain quickly disappeared and allowed their host to show them to their table. It was a pointless endeavor as theirs was only one table set up in the middle of the cabin dressed in a simple white tablecloth with two candles lit on top.

Chuck quickly moved to pull out Blair's chair before he took his own seat. The hostess gave them each a menu to browse.

"Aren't there usually other people dining on these cruises?" Blair asked as she leaned forward to keep their conversation private as the hostess left them after receiving a generous tip from Chuck.

"Not when I bought out the entire ship," he grinned.

"Always with the overkill," she smirked as she continued to read through the menu.

"Only the best for you, Blair," he replied as he reached for her hand.

Blair beamed in response. It had taken her time to get used to his thoughtfulness at first having never been in such a relationship before. He'd spoiled her for all others now as gifts were given for even the smallest milestones.

"How was your day at the office?" Blair inquired as she put down her menu after determining what she was going to order.

"Just fine," he responded as he continued his pursuing, his eyes refusing to focus on the menu as his nerves continued to build, "We're working on an acquisition for a new bit of 'green' technology that will revolutionize the way electronics will be disposed of. We're a heartbeat away from closing the deal. It should send stock prices soaring again."

"Better watch yourself, Chuck," Blair smirked, "If you're not careful, you'll find yourself being the third richest man in the world instead of the fourth."

"You haven't seen the newest edition of Forbes, have you?" he chuckled.

"Finally made the leap, did you?" she smirked.

"You know I don't care about the money, Blair," he insisted with a roll of his eyes. It was such a change from who he was years ago, he knew that, but it was the truth.

"I know, it's for the rush of adrenaline in sealing the deal," she replied, "And being the best in the business."

"And being economically and environmentally responsible," he added with a chuckle. She'd heard his speech many times before. She could deliver it just as well as him.

"So, what is the occasion?" Blair asked as she lifted her glass of champagne that he had poured for her and took a sip, "It's not one of our anniversaries, nor is it my birthday. You don't celebrate your birthday with anything more than a quiet dinner and me in sexy lingerie, so what is all of this?"

"Do I need to have an occasion to take the love of my life out to dinner?" he inquired as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Not to take me out to dinner," she responded as he pulled away, "But you're usually not so grand with our evenings, and you've certainly never rented out an entire dining room before."

"I don't rent out dining rooms, Blair," he responded defensively, "I buy them."

"So you're telling me that you bought this floating restaurant just so that we could have a romantic night together," she summarized.

"Only the best for you," he repeated as he winked at her as the waitress came to take their order."We have a few minutes before dinner is served, would you like to experience the view from the bow?" he inquired as he stood from his seat and helped her out of her chair. She nodded as she followed him.

The cold air was a shock to her system when they first stepped into the wintry evening, but his arms were around her instantly to keep her warm as he wrapped her up from behind. She relaxed into his arms as they silently took in the scenery. New York was sparkling that evening.

"I love you, Chuck," Blair sighed as he kissed her cheek. She shivered slightly but it wasn't from the chill in the air, it was the emotions that a simple kiss from him evoked.

"I love you, Blair," he whispered as he rubbed her shoulders gently to ensure that she wouldn't get chilled.

Blair nearly choked on the emotions his words stirred. He loved her. She'd been the only woman that he'd ever loved, quite possibly would ever love, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was the end of the road for them. One great night before everything crumbled.

"We should be getting back inside," Blair sighed. He nodded into her shoulder as he pulled her back into the main cabin where music began by the pianist sitting at the grand piano.

"Dinner looks to be a few more minutes," Chuck stated as he spun her into his arms, "Care for a dance?" She smiled as she allowed him to sweep her across the dance floor. She followed his lead effortlessly as she always felt like she was floating in his arms.

Out of the corner of Chuck's eye after a few minutes, he saw that dinner was being served, so he directed her back to her chair. They both marveled at the four-star gourmet food that the chef had prepared.

"Clearly, this was an excellent investment," Blair stated as the waitress came to clear their dishes. Chuck had been pushing most of his food around his plate, but he hadn't really eaten too much and Blair was concerned. Something had suddenly occupied his thoughts to the point where even trying to carry on a conversation that evening had been difficult.

"I was thinking the same thing," Chuck agreed meekly as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms so they could resume their dance from earlier.

"Thank you for taking me away this evening. I needed a night away from the loft to recharge, and I think my staff needed me to take a night away," Blair responded as she laid her head on his chest, smiling at the rhythmic beating of his heart. It suddenly started to beat faster. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," he responded as he kissed her.

"Spill, Bass," she insisted when she realized his lips weren't as into the kiss as they normally were. He was distracted.

He took a deep breath as he began his rehearsed speech, "These past five years have been the best of my life."

Blair's heart sunk. This was the moment she'd been dreading for weeks. He was breaking up with her. He had brought her to a secluded place so that when she made the inevitable scene they would be alone, and it wouldn't end up on Page Six and ruin his CEO reputation.

"You make everything in my life exponentially better. Every moment that we spend together is precious to me. You have no idea how amazing you have made my life, how much better. There was a time when I was so completely lost, but you found me. You put me back together and made me realize that I was not alone in this world," Chuck began.

"Chuck, please," she responded as she pushed away tears, "Just say what you have to say. Don't prolong the agony with these sweet words. Don't soften the blow for me."

"What are you talking about, Waldorf?" he asked in exasperation. He was usually good at interpreting her riddles, but in that moment he couldn't figure her out.

"You're breaking up with me," she responded as tears flowed more freely, "Just say it."

"You are crazy, Waldorf," he chuckled, "I am not breaking up with you. I'm proposing to you."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

Chuck took a deep breath as he got down on one knee while he reached into his pocket for a small jewelry box.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?" Chuck asked as he looked up at her. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks, but her eyes were smiling. She began laughing, but she didn't give him an answer.

"Come on, Waldorf, I'm dying here," he responded as he waiting patiently for her answer.

She began nodding her head furiously but the words wouldn't come.

"You've got to say the word if you want me to put this ring on your finger," Chuck laughed as he opened the jewelry box to reveal a Harry Winston sunflower diamond ring. She released an audible gasp as the diamond sparkled for her the first time.

"YES!" she finally shouted, "YES! OF COURSE!"

Chuck laughed as he finally slid the ring onto her finger as he kissed her passionately.

"Oh my god," Blair threw her arms around his neck as he hugged her close, twirling her around and around, "We're engaged…finally."

Chuck was still laughing as he returned her to her feet. She promptly smacked him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he sobered up suddenly.

"For making me wait so long," she smacked him again, but the second one had a playfulness about it that the first didn't, "And that is for making Serena wait so long." She smacked him again.

"Who's that for?"

"Eugenia," she smacked him one final time, "For Dorota."

"Are you done beating up your fiancé now?" he rubbed at his shoulder.

"Yes," she giggled as she threw her arms around him again, "Take me home. I'm in the mood for dessert.

"We have a few phone calls to make before we can dive too far into our dessert," he told her as they went to retrieve their coats from the hostess, who was offering her congratulations.

"Everyone can wait until morning," Blair waved off his suggestion as he pulled her towards their limo to receive their second congratulations from their longtime driver.

"We have to make at least one call, or I'm not going to be allowed in the office tomorrow," Chuck told her.

"Fine, we can call Eugenia and Serena, but then we are turning off our phones for the rest of the evening," she informed him as she pulled her phone from her purse and dialed her best friend.

"B, it's really early," Serena groaned as she glanced at the time before she answered her friend's call, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is absolutely wonderful," Blair gushed.

"Oh my god!" Serena exclaimed as she sat up suddenly on the cot she called a bed, "Did he finally?"

"Yes, finally," Blair laughed.

"Oh my god!" Serena shrieked, "That's fantastic. Oh my god! I'm so happy for you. I demand that you send me a picture of the ring on your finger. I want to show off the rock to all my friends here in camp…wait, can you put Chuck on the phone? I have to ask him something."

"She wants to ask you something," Blair put the phone to Chuck's ear as she began nibbling at his neck.

"What is it, S?" Chuck tried to ignore his fiancée's attention to focus on his sister's question.

"That's a conflict free diamond, isn't it?"

"I'll show you the certificate when you visit in March," he told her.

"Good," Serena sighed in relief, "Congrats, by the way, now put B back on."

"I think that's going to be a problem," Chuck groaned as Blair nipped lightly at his Adam's apple.

"Okay, fine, have sex, and have her call me tomorrow," Serena sighed.

"One more call," Chuck told Blair as he handed her phone back to her.

"Better idea," Blair stated as she took a picture of her ring and texted it to both her best friend and her fiancé's assistant, "Killed two birds with one stone. Now we can have our dessert."

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

Blair woke up wrapped in her fiancé's arms the morning after they got engaged. She felt a giant smile form immediately. She couldn't remember a time when she felt more content in all her life. Even with her show less than a week away, she was more relaxed and confident than she'd ever felt.

"You awake?" Chuck moaned in her ear as he tightened his grasp around her ever so slightly.

"Just woke up," she confirmed, "You?"

"Same," he buried his head into the crook of her neck to savor her warmth and unique smell.

"I do not want to go to work today," she groaned as she rolled so that she could pin him to the bed, "Let's call in sick."

"Tempting," he moaned, "But I took you away from your work last night. I don't know if you can afford an entire day out of the office."

"I'm practically done," she tried to convince him, "Let's just stay in bed all day to celebrate."

"Don't you want to show off the rock?"

Blair twisted away abruptly and reached out for the bedside lamp.

"What are you doing?" he inquired as she began to inspect the ring closely.

"I've barely looked at it myself. I was just so excited by the event itself that I haven't really examined the ring closely," she realized, "I want to see what it looks like."

"How'd I do?" Chuck inquired as he stroked her bare back with one hand and dropped a kiss to her shoulders.

"It's beautiful," Blair felt herself choking up, "Not that I expected anything less. You've always had fantastic taste."

"Starting with my breathtaking fiancée," he smiled as he swept her hair away from the nape of her neck as he began nuzzling.

"Is this my…" Blair suddenly caught something familiar entwined in the band, "My promise ring? How?"

"It was the reason I wanted to take it off in the first place. I wanted to incorporate our original promise to each other with our new promise of spending the next half century together, god willing even longer," he explained.

"How long have you been planning this proposal?"

"Four years," Chuck responded without missing a beat.

"I have a confession," Blair stated as she laid back down wrapping herself around him. She wasn't in any hurry this morning. She could afford to be a little late this morning. She wanted to savor the moment, after all she was only going to get engaged once.

Chuck wrapped her in his arms and waited for her to continue.

"Since the holidays, I'd convinced myself that you would be breaking up with me after Fashion Week," she stated.

"How could you think for a moment I would do something so idiotic?" he inquired.

"I don't know," she sighed, "Things have just been a little weird between us lately, and we haven't made love nearly as often as usual."

"I was being respectful to the stress you've been under," he replied as he ran a finger gently along her spine, drawing out a shiver as he went, "Fashion Week is quite possibly the biggest event of your professional life. I know how much it means to you."

"I want to do well," Blair qualified her next statement, "But not at the expense of you and me. Even if it's just you bringing me dinner at the loft every night and we make love on the floor, like we did that night a week or so ago, I want us to continue to make time for each other."

"I'm buying your loft a sofa, by the way," he informed her, "We're getting too old to make love on the floor."

Blair began laughing at the absurdity in the statement, "Yes, you're pushing twenty-three, it's all down hill from here."

Chuck growled at her as he pinned her to the bed and attacked her, much to the enjoyment of both of them. Neither cared that they'd be late for work.

* * *

As Blair entered her loft, she was immediately bombarded by congratulations. Her ringed finger was easily noticed. She gleefully regaled anyone who asked with the details of Chuck's proposal, keeping only the most special moments locked up in her heart.

Lily was the first call she received that morning, overjoyed at the prospect of having a daughter-in-law join her family soon. She wanted to host an engagement party as soon as Serena came home for her visit, and she wanted permission to coordinate the party with the parents of the bride. Blair realized she needed to get ahead of the game by calling her parents.

After a brief exchange with Roman, she was put on speakerphone so she could tell two of her fathers together. They were overjoyed upon hearing the news, claiming they'd been waiting anxiously for the phone call since Chuck's visit a few weeks earlier.

The pieces that hadn't made any sense days earlier when she was convinced that Chuck was going to break up with her now were finally starting to fit together. She felt pretty silly for thinking he was going to end their relationship, especially as she eyed her ring again.

She truly loved her ring. She'd fantasized as a child about the type of ring she'd wear as an engaged woman. She'd been surrounded by baubles the size of chicklets all her life and had been convinced that was what she wanted. She'd even tried on the legendary Vanderbilt rock when her mother and Nate's parents had practically forced them into an engagement while still in prep school. The need for the mammoth ring ended shortly thereafter. The ring felt cold and heavy, given by someone that didn't really know her and perhaps didn't truly care to.

Chuck knew her, every part of her, and embraced even her faults. Her engagement ring spoke to how well he truly knew her. She'd proudly wear her ring for the next fifty years or more, god willing.

Already planning to fly to New York for her fashion debut, her fathers announced that they were flying in a few days early to celebrate with the pair and help Lily plan for the engagement party Blair casually mentioned. There was an awkward pause when they asked how Eleanor responded to the engagement news. They encouraged her to make the call and not wait for Eleanor to hear the news second or third hand when they realized that she was reluctant to call with the news. They tried to get Blair to see that no matter how fractured their relationship was at the moment her mother deserved to hear the news directly from her daughter. She promised to give it some thought and then feigned the need to get back to work before they could press her further.

In truth, Blair wasn't sure how her mother was going to respond to her getting engaged to Chuck. She'd made no secret of her displeasure very early in her relationship, but the distain had melted with each year, especially after how Chuck stood by her the few years earlier when she went through the darkest period of her life. At her college graduation, her mother had surprised all when she invited Chuck into a family photo op.

A knock at her door disturbed her thoughts. She called out to admit the knocker. Alas business truly was calling as one of the models they'd hired for the show had come down with the flu, and they needed a replacement at the last minute. Blair spent the next hour calling modeling agencies to find a suitable replacement.

"Free for lunch?" her fiancé poked his head into her office in the early afternoon.

"I am for you," she smiled. He came in with another picnic basket full of her favorite foods, clearly taking her words from that morning seriously.

"Still glowing, I see," he smiled as she came around her desk to greet him with a kiss.

"It's hard not to," she replied, "I've been showing my ring off all morning."

"Eugenia and Cedric want to take us out to dinner next week to celebrate," Chuck told her, "Hopefully things will settle down a bit for you next week."

"No matter what, we'll make the time," Blair assured him, "I called my dads. They were so excited. They also said they'd been anxiously waiting for you to propose since you visited them a few weeks ago. Care to explain that?"

"You didn't think I'd propose without asking for your hand first, did you?" he chuckled.

"Didn't you do that over the holidays?"

"Never found the time," he shrugged. "You said that your fathers are happy with your news, how about your mother? Lily, by the way, was ecstatic."

"I know, she called," Blair smiled as she watched Chuck lay out their lunchtime feast, "She wants to host an engagement party as soon as Serena comes home to visit."

"And Eleanor?" Chuck prompted.

"Daddy and Roman are coming sooner than originally planned," Blair made an abrupt announcement.

"I'll send the jet for them," Chuck responded, "And Eleanor?"

"And you should see how everyone in the office was gushing over the ring and your romantic proposal," Blair stated, "They attacked me as soon as I stepped out of the elevator. Either they've been waiting with baited breath like I have, or the rock is that noticeable."

"Blair, what did Eleanor say?" Chuck stopped her from dodging the question, "Was she upset?"

"I don't know," she confessed, "I haven't called to tell her."

"Blair, you have to call your mother before she hears the news from someone else," Chuck insisted, "It's only a matter of time before Page Six gets the tip and splashes the news across their page. Your relationship is already contentious enough. Don't add this log to the fire."

"She started it this time," Blair pouted like a child, "She stole my design and claimed it as her own."

"And she was wrong for doing so. She's admitted as much," Chuck reminded her, "You're the one that is still holding this against her. She's your mother, Blair. No matter how strained your relationship is you owe her a phone call."

"What if she gets mad?" Blair continued to pout, "She's never been very accepting of our relationship, tolerant maybe, but certainly not accepting."

"I asked for her blessing," he confessed, "And she gave it."

"Reluctantly, I'm sure," she muttered.

"Reluctant or not, she gave it," he gathered her hands in his, his thumb running along her ring, "She wants you to have the best life possible. She has concerns about me. Those concerns are justified. I have a certain reputation."

"That was over five years ago," Blair replied, "You're a completely different person now."

"To those closest to me," Chuck reminded her, "There are still whispers. You hear the gossips at parties openly questioning our relationship, claiming it's a publicity stunt to get your company started and to clean up the questionable legacy that my father left at Bass."

"It's my mother's fault that she can't see beyond that," Blair insisted, "She hasn't cared to be around enough to see that you've changed."

"Call her," he gently commanded as he walked her towards her desk and placed her hand over the phone.

"I don't have the number," she huffed as she jerked her hand away.

Chuck quickly pulled out his phone, located the number for Eleanor's Parisian office and dialed. Blair gave an annoyed squeak as she lifted the handset and brought it to her ear when Eleanor's assistant answered.

"I'd like to speak with Eleanor," Blair stammered out, "It's her daughter, Blair. If she's busy, I can call back later."

"Ms. Waldorf-Rose instructed me to put you through the moment you called. She's been expecting your call for weeks," Eleanor's assistant replied.

"You've been busy, haven't you," Blair glared at her fiancé as she waited to be transferred to her mother, "Did you ask Dorota too?"

"As a matter of fact..." Chuck began before she held up a finger to his lips to silence him when her mother answered.

"Blair, Sweetheart, I'm so happy you called," Eleanor greeted her daughter gleefully.

There was a slight bit of guilt as Blair realized that her mother had been uncertain that she'd even receive a call from her daughter regarding her engagement.

"Chuck and I have some news," Blair began her voice waffling in nervousness, "Hopefully you'll agree with us that it's good news as we got engaged last night."

There was a slight pause before Eleanor replied, "That's wonderful, Sweetheart. I'm very happy for you." There was a thickness in her voice that had Blair choking up as well. "Truly, Sweetheart, I'm very happy for you and Charles. You two have had your ups and downs, but I can see how much he loves you and how much you love him. I wish nothing but happiness for both of you."

"We'll be having an engagement party in March when Serena comes home from Africa for a visit," Blair informed her, "I hope you and Cyrus will be able to make it."

"We'll clear our calendars," Eleanor assured her, "Have you talked to Cyrus yet?"

"Not yet," Blair replied, "I wanted to tell you first. I did call Daddy and Roman. They were happy too."

"I'm sure you have dozens of calls to make and a show to prepare for, so I won't pepper you with more questions, but I'm glad you called Blair," Eleanor stated, her voice thick again, "I love you."

There was an awkward pause before Blair added, "I love you, too."

She was a mess of tears as she hung up the phone and wrapped herself up in Chuck's embrace.

"Hungry?" Chuck tried to change the subject when she pulled away and reached for a tissue to dry her eyes.

"Starving," she confirmed, "We missed breakfast this morning."

"You were the one that didn't want to take anymore time away from the office," he smirked, "I tried to sneak in a little breakfast."

"You were just trying to delay our leaving the penthouse in the hopes you'd be able to talk me back to bed," she glared at him.

"And that's a bad thing?" he inquired with his most charming smile.

"Why did I agree to marry you again?" she rolled her eyes.

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Try to eat," Chuck tried to get Blair to get more than coffee down as the day of reckoning arrived. She'd been sitting at the table with only a cup of coffee in front of her, looking like she was going to be sick. Today was the day she debuted her fashion line to the world. Today determined whether she truly belonged or if she was only kidding herself.

"I'm not hungry," she shook off his attempt to hand her a pastry.

"You need to eat," he insisted.

"It's just going to come back up," she insisted, "I'm too nervous to keep anything down."

"Eat, Sweetheart," Harold gently commanded from his place at the table, having arrived with Roman two days earlier, "You need nourishment to get through the day. You'll be no good to anyone during your show if you're passed out."

She hadn't been as nervous when she woke up that morning. Chuck had been able to distract her the previous evening to get a good night's rest. It was the call from her assistant that morning to inform her that some of the biggest names in the retail industry had requested seats at the show at the last minute that was responsible for her uncontrollable bout of nerves. She'd spent an hour rearranging the front row of her show to accommodate.

The reality of the day had really hit her. If her show went well, she'd likely have key distribution deals offered, and her dream of sharing retail space with all the heavy hitters in the industry could become reality. If it didn't, she'd likely have to fold her business, swallow her pride, and return to working with her mother.

"You're going to do great," Chuck assured her as he brought her hand to his lips.

Blair tried a piece of toast. It went down with a little effort. "I should get ready. I have to be at the tent soon."

Chuck nodded as he watched her leave the room. He was tempted to follow to make sure what little breakfast she'd consumed would stay down, but he gave her space. He had faith in her.

"Is Blair going to be alright?" Harold vocalized the thought that all three men were having.

"I think so," Chuck nodded as he pushed his breakfast around the plate. He wasn't all that hungry either. He too was nervous. He wanted Blair to succeed in the worst way, and she'd been working so hard on her line. He didn't want that to be for nothing. He didn't want her giving up on herself. She wanted to be more than just Mrs. Chuck Bass, and he wanted that for her.

"You're going with her to Lincoln Center, aren't you?" Harold's voice wasn't quite as convinced.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Blair wants me there to reel her in if she steps out of line. She doesn't want to be known as one of those moody, out of control designers that snaps at someone for breathing wrong."

"It is a shame you won't be joining us in the front row," Roman added.

"I want the focus to be on Blair. This is her moment. We'll have ours at our engagement party. I tried to convince her to take off her engagement ring so that the media wouldn't be able to focus on anything but the clothes, but she refused. Instead, she's turning it around so that hopefully the diamond doesn't get caught by the spotlights," Chuck explained, "We're both a little surprised that no one has mentioned the engagement ring as of yet. They pounced on her promise ring four years earlier."

Blair called out to Chuck to halt any further conversation.

"What's wrong?" Chuck inquired as he stepped into the room.

"I need you to zip me up," Blair turned her back on him as she swept her hair away from her neck, presenting to him one of his greatest weaknesses.

"Playing with fire," he murmured as his hands went to the zipper and slowly slid it up.

"The toast is still in my stomach," she confirmed.

"I wasn't worried," he assured her, as he chanced a kiss to her shoulder, "I thought about it, so did Roman and your father, but I wasn't worried."

"Your faith in me is astounding," she smiled.

"You'd better finish getting dressed," he gently nudged her towards the vanity.

"You'd better start," she added as she looked at the silk pajamas and robe he was still wearing, "I'm not in the mood to be waiting for you this morning."

"Fair enough," he chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom to take his shower as Blair went to work on applying her makeup.

Mercifully, Chuck was dressed and ready to go just as Blair was putting the final touches on her appearance.

"Your dress is beautiful," Chuck told her as they rode the elevator down to the lobby after getting well wishes from both Harold and Roman, "A perfect final note to your show."

"You haven't even seen my collection," she pointed out.

"Because you haven't shown it to me," he reminded her, "But I don't need to see the collection to know that my statement is true."

"You're always going to be my best accessory," she stroked his chin gently, "Too bad I can't present you to the world as part of my collection."

Chuck brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, and then swung her ring around to conceal the diamond.

"I don't know how Page Six hasn't noticed yet," Blair smiled as they made their way to the car.

"They've been busy with all the celebutantes in New York raising their usual chaos," he replied, "We're boring. We have real jobs and a purpose in life."

"We're not boring," she scoffed.

"We are to Page Six," he smiled, "They just don't have access to the best, most exciting parts, of our life."

"Maybe we should release a sex tape," she gave him a mysterious smile, "I bet they'd start paying attention then."

"You're the one that has always nixed that idea," he decided to play along and see how far she'd go with the suggestion. He had a feeling that she was warming to the idea.

"You just haven't made an offer tempting enough to accept," she replied.

"This diamond ring isn't tempting enough?" he revealed the ring to her.

"I wasn't aware that was part of the offer," she played it cool, "Perhaps I should be rethinking my acceptance."

"Don't you want something that we can look back on in twenty years to prove that we haven't lost that passion and fire of our youth?"

"Keep working on that offer," she tapped his thigh lightly, "I may consider it one of these days."

All too soon the car came to a stop and Arthur was opening the door to the tent that seemed to be taunting her.

"You're going to do great," Chuck assured her yet again as he watched her turn a new shade of green, "Blair Waldorf doesn't know how to fail."

"Promise me that you won't leave my sight," she requested as she took his hand and pulled him along.

"I'll even follow you into the bathroom," he tried to joke, though she wasn't in a mood to respond. They quickly flashed their credentials to the security guard and walked into the back room that was set-aside for her and her staff. He wasn't surprised to see that Blair was the first to arrive.

"What do you want me to do?" Chuck inquired as Blair went straight to work getting her pieces arranged in an orderly fashion.

"Keep me calm," she requested.

Chuck nodded as he stayed close even when her staff and the models she'd hired for the day began to filter in and be put through hair and makeup. He stayed even when the models began to dress for the show.

"Go make sure that everyone is seated appropriately," Blair requested when she realized that Chuck was surrounded by naked models. He was behaving as his eyes searched around for neutral places to look, but she knew it was best for everyone to not tempt him.

"I'll make sure the video feed is up and working properly so that Serena can watch along with the rest of us while I'm out there," he nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"How's Blair?" Lily asked as she greeted her son with a hug and kiss to his cheek.

"Anxious," Chuck replied.

"So is everyone here," Lily noted as she surveyed those in attendance, "Everyone who matters in the industry is here. This is the hardest ticket of the week to get. Thank god the designer is my soon to be daughter-in-law. I'd never have gotten in otherwise."

"I'm sure any designer would love to have Lily van der Woodsen front and center," Chuck insisted.

"Maybe a decade ago," she smiled, "Are you sure you can't join us in the audience?"

"This is Blair's day," he shook his head, "I don't want to take any chances of taking attention away from her." His eye suddenly caught as Eleanor was milling in the back in a pair of sunglass, fidgeting nervously, and trying desperately to blend in. "Excuse me, Lily. I have to check on the video feed for Serena."

"Of course. We'll see you after the show."

Chuck weaved his way through the crowd and approached Eleanor who was trying to ignore his approach, mostly because she hadn't wanted anyone to know she was there and be thrown out. She'd slipped past security.

"Don't tell Blair I'm here," Eleanor told Chuck, "I don't want to ruin the show or distract her. I just wanted to see her debut. I'll be gone right after the show. She won't know I'm here."

"She might appreciate you being here," Chuck told her.

"Perhaps, but I don't want to risk a potential scene. I don't want to create any more drama in her life, Charles. I've caused quite enough as it is," Eleanor insisted. She was nearly in tears as she spoke.

"Okay," Chuck nodded. He felt for Eleanor as she was so full of doubt and fear. "Enjoy the show."

"I know I will," her voice caught as he let her be.

Chuck did a quick check of the video equipment, checked in with a few more guests of the show before he returned to Blair's side. He could feel the tension from the minutes he'd been gone melting away as soon as he was there.

"You're better than a sedative," Blair whispered before she returned her focus to the models lined up for the start of the show.

"Ms. Waldorf, whenever you're ready," the stage manager announced after a brief conversation through his headset.

Blair took a deep breath as Chuck found an out of the way spot to catch the show and the reactions of the audience, yet not be seen. Her eyes locked momentarily with his as she gathered her courage. "Start the music."

The steady beat began to play as Blair readied the first model and sent her out. The show flew by in a whirl of activity. Blair didn't remember breathing once until she recognized the final piece of her collection. As the model strutted out to do her thing, Blair followed behind to a thunderous round of applause, easily outdoing anything heard during the actual show. She took a moment to soak in the adoration before she gave a slight wave and then made her way back down the runway and into Chuck's waiting arms.

Chuck had been watching the reactions to her line more than he'd been watching the individual pieces walk down the runway. He could tell that Blair was dazzling those that held her creative fate in their hands. The buyers and fashion critics alike were scribbling furious notes with wide smiles on their faces. He knew without a doubt that Blair was going to be busy for the foreseeable future.

Blair had tears in her eyes as he released her. "They were applauding, weren't they?"

"Thunderously," Chuck confirmed as he kissed both of her cheeks.

"They weren't laughing or booing me off the stage," she choked up.

"Your designs very much belonged out there," he assured her as he wiped at the stray tears that fell.

"Blair, your phone," her assistant offered her the communication device.

"Melanie, now isn't the time," Blair waved her off.

"I think you'll want to see this one text message," Melanie insisted as she continued to hold out the phone.

Blair glanced at the phone. It was a message from Serena. **– I'd say that was amazing, but that was beyond words! So proud! CONGRATS!**

"She summed it up nicely," Chuck looked over Blair's shoulder as she beamed, "You'd better get out there. Your adoring fans are waiting to shower you with praise. I'll be waiting for you back here."

"You're not coming out?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"This is your day," he reminded her with a kiss to her hand. "I'll be waiting patiently."

She caressed his face, pouring out all her emotions without having to say a word. He gave her a reassuring smile as she was swallowed by the throng of people waiting with baited breath to give her their sincerest congratulations and wishes to do business with her. Her business manager was at her side taking down everyone's information as they went.

The crowd eventually began to thin, leaving just her family, closest friends, and those on her payroll. Chuck came out from behind the curtain with a champagne bottle and two glasses as several others followed him out with more bottles and glasses.

"Where did the Dom come from?" Blair inquired as Chuck peeled the foil and popped the cork.

"I had a few crates stashed away," he told her as he poured two glasses.

"And if I'd been laughed off stage?" she inquired as she took a sip.

"We would have drowned our sorrows," he replied.

"I'm going to be the first to toast to the belle of the ball," Harold spoke up as he raised his glass, "To the woman with the vision and the courage to make it a reality."

Blair blushed at the compliment before adding, "Don't forget my staff. I couldn't have done this on my own."

"To the most talented staff assembled," Chuck toasted her staff.

"To CB Fashions," Blair toasted.

The euphoria carried everyone out to dinner. Blair wanted to stay behind to make sure that everything was transported back to the loft without any issues, but she sent her entire staff ahead. Naturally Chuck stayed with her.

Blair was running around backstage, making sure that an abundance of caution was taken by the group she'd hired to transport her designs back to the loft. Chuck stayed out of her way as he took a seat in what had been the best seat in the house during the show. He could still hear the music and the perpetual applause of the show.

"It's so quiet now," Blair joined him, startling him from his trance, as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" he inquired.

"Much more," she replied as she thumbed her ring, spinning it back around so that the diamond was proudly showing once again.

"You're going to be very busy for the foreseeable future."

"With business and only during the day," she smirked as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nap of his neck, "My nights are reserved for you."

"You might be too busy to plan a wedding," he thought out loud.

"Never," she shook him off.

"I'd be okay with waiting, after all we haven't even set a date," he tried to assure her, "Your business is going to explode. As stressful as this time leading up to Fashion Week has been, I think your stress level is about to increase exponentially."

"Nothing is going to interfere with us becoming man and wife," she assured him, "That will always be something that I have time for, that and having time for the man that will be making me his wife."

"If you get overwhelmed through it all, I'll hire an army of wedding planners to take the load," he captured her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I can't believe this is really happening," she smiled, "My show appears to be a success. We're engaged to be married. I don't know if my life can get much more perfect than it currently is."

"That's a dangerous word," Chuck reminded her.

"But my brain is a little fried right now. I don't have the capacity to come up with anything else," she smiled, "Perfect will have to suffice."

"We have to make an appearance at your celebratory dinner," he reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, "But I think we can get in and out quickly. I'm mentally, physically and emotionally drained."

"I hope you have a tiny shred of energy left for our own private celebration," he replied as he grabbed the one bottle of champagne he'd saved for their own celebration back at their penthouse.

"I do," she confirmed, "But it's already earmarked."

"For me," he smiled confidently.

"Let's just sit here for a few minutes," she requested as she turned her focus towards the stage. Her label was still lit by the spotlight, "I want to soak all this in for a little while longer."

"Take all the time you need."

**TBC…**

**Big thanks to my beta Lori2279 for her work and to all of you reading. I think there is one chapter left in this story and then it will be time to move on to something else. Stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Where is your jet already, Bass?" Blair asked anxiously as she bounced up and down in her heels as they waited next to Chuck's limo on an unusually warm March day.

"It should be here any minute," Chuck glanced at his phone. Eugenia had just texted him an updated ETA for his jet.

"Bass, you need to buy your own airport," Blair insisted as yet another private jet that wasn't his passed them by. "There's just too many other jets trying to land that they are delaying yours."

"That is about the only thing you don't own, Bass," Nate added his humor to the conversation.

"Don't encourage her," Chuck glared at his best friend.

"Why did we invite him?" Blair sighed. His nitwit ways were already wearing on her, and they'd only picked him up half an hour ago.

"Because we wanted to reunite our quartet as soon as possible," Chuck reminded her.

"Our logic is flaw..." Blair trailed off as the familiar jet touched down. Her annoyance with her ex went out the window and was replaced by a youthful exuberance as she tugged at Chuck's arm while announcing, "She's here. She's here."

Chuck wrapped her up in his arms to ensure that she didn't dart out and get run over by the jet that was taxiing towards his private hangar. Her usual level headedness was being overridden by the longing for her best friend. Now that she was only yards away, he knew Blair wanted to run straight for her.

When the jet's steps were lowered, Blair would be contained no longer as she wiggled out of Chuck's grasp and darted towards the jet. Her speed in her heels was impressive.

"She's like a kid in the candy store," Nate chuckled as he and Chuck followed her.

"It's been six months without having her best friend. While I don't think I'd be hopping up and down and shrieking at that high an octave, I think I'd be anxious to see you if you were out of the country for six months," Chuck explained as Serena emerged from the jet, flew down the steps as fast as she could and hurling herself into her best friend's arms. They both squealed with delight as they hugged each other tight.

"You think so?" Nate looked at his own best friend, trying to imagine how he'd feel if he was in Blair's place and Chuck was in Serena's.

"You look wonderful, S," Blair exclaimed as she stepped back to take in her best friend's appearance, "So tone and tan."

"Lots of hard work in the outdoors," Serena explained as she hugged Nate and then Chuck, "I even have calluses."

"What!" Blair exclaimed as she examined her best friend's hands, "Oh my god, your manicurist is going to have a heart attack."

"How was the trip?" Nate inquired as he helped Arthur load her bags into the limo's trunk.

"Long," she sighed, "But I was able to get lots of sleep, so I am ready to go."

"Good," Blair replied, "The four of us are having lunch, and then you and I are hitting the spa for an afternoon of pampering and then tomorrow we are going to take Fifth Avenue by storm."

"Before we do all that, I need to see it," Serena stated as she yanked on Blair's arm, "Take off the glove."

Blair didn't get the chance to remove her glove as her best friend yanked the cashmere off her hand.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful than before," Serena gasped as she inspected the ring, "Chuck, adding the additional band was a stroke of brilliance. No one is ever going to have a ring like this one. B, let me try it on."

"Not a chance," Blair snatched her hand away.

"Let's get some real food. I've been eating powdered food for so long that I've forgotten what the real stuff is supposed to taste like," Serena entwined her arm.

"We have reservations at your favorite restaurant," Blair stated as she linked arms with her best friend, still giddy with excitement upon seeing Serena in the flesh for the first time in six months.

"Can we reschedule?" Serena inquired, "I've been craving a Central Park hot dog for months."

"A what?" Blair gasped in horror.

"A hot dog," Nate chimed in with his usual humor. He remembered spending a significant amount of time in his relationship with Blair trying to get her to eat an actual hot dog, yet never succeeded. "You know those things those vendors sell in carts all around New York City. Don't worry, Blair, they aren't really puppy dogs."

"I know what they are," Blair snapped with a harsh stare shot in Nate's direction before she turned her attention back to her bestie, "Why in the world would you choose a hot dog over lobster ravioli?"

"That does sound good, but seriously, B, I really want a hot dog. We can do lobster ravioli tomorrow, can't we?"

"Yes, we can," Chuck nudged his fiancée when she was about to protest more as Arthur opened the door for the quartet, "One hot dog will not kill you, Blair."

"I've had a hot dog before," Blair insisted.

"When?" the trio challenged her.

"That's really not important," she sputtered, "And if Serena wants a hot dog, she'll have a hot dog, although for the love of me I cannot imagine why she would want one to begin with."

"So, have the two of you set a date yet?" Serena changed the subject on the ride to Central Park.

"Not yet," Blair shook her head after glancing a Chuck, "I've been a little busy."

"I can imagine," Serena responded, "Especially after such a successful show." Even with her limited computer time allowed, she'd spent a large allotment of her time reading the plethora of reviews for Blair's show. Everyone had raved about it, from gossip columnists to industry heavy weights.

"We're very busy," Blair confirmed, "I've had so many meetings in the past few weeks, I haven't even had time to put a pencil to paper. Lots of stores want to carry my line, and a few investors are interested in backing my own boutique. I'm not sure I'm up for that. All the potential investors would want me to give up a lot of profits and control. I'm not ready to give up either."

"Why don't you just borrow money from Chuck and open the store yourself?" Nate suggested.

"Because I wouldn't be borrowing from Chuck. I'd be borrowing from Bass Industries," Blair stated.

"And that's bad?" Nate inquired, "Chuck is CEO after all."

"I refuse to mix business with pleasure, even supremely blissful pleasure," she mused.

"So the two of you are as insatiable as ever," Serena concluded, "I guess that breakup nonsense is behind you."

"I think the glacier took care of that," Nate quipped as he motioned towards Blair's ring.

"It's not a glacier! I love my ring. It's perfectly sized and proportioned to the size of my hand," Blair exclaimed as she took a moment to admire her ring yet again before going on the defensive, "Your grandmother's ring was a glacier. It was cold and heavy and weighed down our relationship for the ten seconds I actually wore it. I should point out that lasted five seconds longer than you did our first time."

Nate was about to pounce with a comeback, but Serena covered his mouth.

"You two are still going at each other about ancient history," she sighed, "Isn't it time to let all that nonsense go? You're engaged to his best friend for pity sake. Things worked out for the best."

"She has a point," Chuck nudged Blair gently as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Ack," Serena rolled her eyes, "That's still the most disgusting sight."

"Speaking of letting things go," Chuck laughed, "You've been gagging about my displays of affection for forever."

"Because it's gross," Serena continued to cringe, "You're Chuck Bass. Blair, you had him checked out before you got involved with him, didn't you? He's up to date on all his shots?"

"He's been thoroughly decontaminated," Blair snickered.

"Ick," Serena shivered in disgust.

The limo pulled up to the nearest hot dog vendor in Central Park and the quartet exited the vehicle. Blair choked down two bites of the hot dog Chuck purchased for her before she threw it into the nearest trash receptacle, yet she said nothing as Serena went for a second and then a third hot dog.

"You got the condoms I sent you, didn't you?" Blair eyed Serena curiously.

"What does Serena need condoms for?" Nate inquired.

"You haven't told him about Max?" Blair asked her bestie.

"Subject never came up," Serena's voice quivered nervously.

"You're seeing someone?" Nate concluded. There was a jealousy in his question that everyone heard.

"So are you," Chuck jumped in.

"Who are you seeing?" Serena gasped.

"Blair's NYU friend, Riley," Nate shrugged.

"I thought Blair declared her off limits," Serena looked between Blair and Nate.

"I never said off limits. I said she was too much for Nate to handle, and I'm right," Blair laughed, "She is certainly proving that. He thought I was high maintenance."

"I don't follow," Serena frowned in confusion.

"She's a handful," Chuck snickered, "I thought Anne was going to have a heart attack when he introduced her the first time."

"Does she still have the purple streaks in her hair?" Serena chuckled.

"They're fire engine red right now. She usually changes them to match the season. Red was for Valentine's Day, which Nate almost forgot," Blair smirked, "She's also added a bit of body jewelry."

"And how is it that you and Chuck were there when Nate introduced Anne to Riley?" Serena inquired as she bit her lip at the scene she was imagining.

"Anne wanted to congratulate us on our engagement, so she took us out to dinner," Blair explained, "It would have been an uncomfortable dinner had Riley's hair and jewelry not broken the ice so to speak."

"Anne's never really accepted that you and Nate broke up, has she?" Serena noted.

"No," Nate confirmed, "She's still hoping that Chuck will screw up in some major way, so I can sweep her off her feet."

"As if you have the romantic chops for it," Blair scoffed.

"Okay, okay, neutral corners," Serena rolled her eyes, "Chuck, have they been doing this all six months?"

"Not really," Chuck shook his head, "But they don't spend a lot of time together."

"I'm going to make it my mission while on vacation to organize a truce between the two of you," Serena announced.

"I don't think United Nations could get these two to end their bickering," Chuck snorted.

"It's like the changing seasons," Blair shrugged, "It's just something that happens. Honestly, there's no ill will on my part."

"And I usually don't take it personally," Nate added, "Although I could do without the head slaps and shoulder smacks."

"Since spring is nearly upon us, I am willing to refrain from head slapping and shoulder smacking Nate," Blair announced.

"That's big of you, B," Serena beamed with pride.

"As soon as he graduates from college," Blair challenged him.

"I'm close," Nate insisted, "I only need to pass this one class."

"Third time's the charm, right?" Chuck teased with a Cheshire grin.

"Grandfather is providing his own incentive," Nate confessed, "He says I'll gain access to my trust fund when I show him my Bachelors degree."

"And what exactly are you majoring in?" Serena asked

"Sociology," Nate replied.

"And what are you planning on doing with a sociology degree?" she pressed.

"I'm interning right now with an organization in Brooklyn that helps build affordable housing," Nate stated, "They've already offered me a permanent position after I graduate, so I have more incentive to finally graduate."

"I'll add more," Serena replied, "When you graduate, I'll come home to attend the ceremony."

"Is that supposed to be encouragement or discouragement?" Chuck snickered. Serena promptly backhanded his shoulder as she went for one final hot dog.

"Um, S, seriously, you've been using the condoms right," Blair prodded her.

"I'm not pregnant," Serena rolled her eyes, "I'm just really hungry. You should see what they feed us."

"Okay, but we're stopping for a pregnancy test on the way to spa," Blair insisted, "No sane, non-pregnant woman raised in the Upper East Side would eat four street vendor hot dogs."

"If it will put your concerns to rest, I'll take your test," Serena replied, "Though I should start drinking some water. Chuck, can you get me a bottle?"

"I'm always the piggy bank," he muttered as he dished out more money for their meal.

"And rewarded well for it," Blair reminded him as she pecked at his cheek.

"Is that what all the sex has been for over the years, rewarding me for funding all our evenings out? The truth is finally coming out. You are marrying me for my money," he teased her.

"Can you blame me?" she played along, "You can buy absolutely everything I could ever want."

He pecked at her lips while handing over the money for the water Serena had requested.

* * *

"I'm so excited for your engagement party tomorrow night," Serena spoke eagerly as they sat side by side while getting manicures and pedicures.

"While I know this is just a formality, I have to ask. You'll be my maid of honor, won't you?"

"Of course," Serena laughed, "I've earned that dress, and even though I'm off in Africa, I'm still going to do all the typical maid of honor duties. I want to help you register for all your gifts. I want to plan your wedding shower and bachelorette party. I want to help you pick out flowers and your dress and of course mine."

"Actually, I've been thinking about designing both of those dresses myself," Blair replied, "I've had this vision in my head for years. It should be the simplest dress I've ever come up with."

"You're going to have the most beautiful dress," Serena gushed, "Like a princess on your father's arms."

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Blair took in her ring again. She'd refused to let her manicurist take it off. She couldn't bear to go even a few minutes without it.

"Did you really think that Chuck was breaking up with you the night he proposed?"

"He started on this adorable ramble about how I'd made his life so much better, and I thought he was just letting me down easy. I told him to just do it and get it over with. He dropped to one knee and proposed. It was the last thing I was expecting from him," she laughed.

"Which I'm thinking was good," Serena laughed, "He's wanted to surprise you with his proposal. I guess he achieved what he felt was mission impossible."

"It was the best night of my life," Blair gushed.

"I should hope so," Serena continued laughing.

"The morning after was so much better," Blair replied, "Chuck's always been good with the romantic evenings, but the first morning as an engaged couple was even better than the first morning as a committed couple. I can't believe that it's been almost five years since that morning."

"I bet your first morning as husband and wife will be even better," Serena gave her a leering stare, "So you two need to set a date."

"We will," Blair assured her, "I fully intent to sit him down one evening soon and set a date."

"How about tonight?" Serena suggested.

"It's your first night back in New York," Blair shook her head, "No, I want to celebrate having my best friend back, even if it is temporary."

"I can entertain myself for the evening," Serena assured her, "Besides, I think Eric and my mother are hoping for a little quality van der Woodsen time. You and I will be bonding tomorrow and for the rest of the week that I'm here. I want to go back to Africa knowing when my best friend is going to become Mrs. Chuck Bass."

"Waldorf-Bass," Blair amended, "I intend to keep my last name when I take his."

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass," Serena mused, "It does have a nice ring to it. It's so much better than Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Archibald would have sounded."

"Never have we ever been in agreement more," Blair laughed, "God, I used to think that sounded good. What was I thinking?"

"The naiveté of youth," Serena replied.

"The stupidity of youth," Blair amended.

"You're all done, Ms. van der Woodsen," the manicurist announced.

"God I missed this," Serena took a moment to inspect the work before handing the woman a sizeable tip.

"Chocolate time," Blair announced as she and Serena walked arm and arm to their favorite sweet shop for cappuccinos and chocolates.

* * *

"You're home much sooner than expected," Chuck noted as Blair walked into their penthouse and greeted him with a kiss.

"Serena wanted a night with her brother and mother," Blair explained, "I can't deny her that. We did sort of commandeer her arrival."

"How generous of you," he smirked, "I was half expecting for you and Serena to have a sleep over tonight."

"She did send me home with a mission," she responded as she ran her freshly manicured fingers through his hair.

"Considering she gags when sex and my name are mentioned in the same sentence, we'll cross that off the list. What's the mission?"

"We must set a date for our wedding," she replied.

"Is that so," he chuckled.

"We have been putting it off," she stated, "So now is time to correct that. Get a calendar. Let's do this."

"Shouldn't we wait until things have settled down at your office before we set such an important date," he suggested.

"I don't care how crazy things get at the loft. Marrying you takes precedence over all of the work chaos," she assured him, "I'm going to get my day planner. You call your day planner, and we'll meet in your office in two minutes."

Chuck laughed as he pulled out his phone and called his assistant at the office. He'd taken the week off since Serena was in town to be available for whatever the best friends planned for them.

"Chuck, aren't you supposed to be catering to Serena and Blair's whims this week?" Eugenia laughed as she answered his call.

"Well one of their whims involves setting aside a weekend," Chuck explained, "Do you have a few minutes to teleconference with my fiancée?"

"For the man that pays my bills, I have all the time in the world," she responded.

"Blair's grabbing her day planner. She'll be right here," Chuck announced, "Anything going on at the office you want to fill me in on in the interim?"

"Nope," Eugenia replied, "Wheels are still churning. You're still ridiculously rich."

"The words you're looking for are obscenely rich," Blair amended as she joined the conversation, "Hi, Eugenia."

"Hi, Blair," Eugenia replied, "So what is this weekend that Chuck needs to set aside?"

"Our wedding weekend," Blair replied, "And probably another week or so afterwards for a honeymoon."

"Make that two to three weeks for a honeymoon," Chuck amended, "We're going to do things right where a honeymoon is concerned."

"Rabbits," Eugenia coughed out.

Both Blair and Chuck laughed at the remark as Blair flipped through her calendar.

"How much time do you need to plan this event?" Chuck inquired.

"Eugenia, how long did it take you to plan your wedding to Cedric?" Blair asked as she tapped her calendar with the pen in her hand as she honestly had no clue how much time she'd need.

"Since both of our families are huge, it took about a year," Eugenia recalled, "But I was working with a limited budget and no wedding planner. Marrying Bass, I'm sure money is going to be no object for you, Blair, and I'm sure there are wedding planners lined up around the block wanting to be a part of the wedding of the century."

"I need to get around to hiring one of those," Blair wrote a reminder to herself to start interviewing potential wedding planners.

"Blair, are you going to be too busy for this?" Chuck asked her gently as he eyed the list that was getting longer each day rather than shorter.

"No," she insisted, "All wedding activities will be moved to the top of my list…It should take about a year to get this planned, which puts us at next March, but I don't want to get married with potential snow still on the ground. How about end of April?"

"Our annual meeting next year is in June, so you two would have plenty of time for a honeymoon," Eugenia stated after a quick check of their calendar.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough time?" Chuck inquired as Blair circled the date.

"Yes," Blair nodded, "End of April will be perfect."

"Blair, I'll take care of sending out save the date cards if you can send me the list of people being invited," Eugenia offered.

"That would be a big help. Thanks, Eugenia," Blair stated as she added to her list, "Chuck and I will start making a list of who we're going to invite. I'll get that to you as soon as possible. Chuck, we need to find a photographer so that we can make an official announcement."

"I'll make a few calls to find the best photographer in the city," Chuck nodded.

"Sounds like you two are well on your way," Eugenia spoke up, "I'd better get back to my work before my boss catches me conducting personal business on company time."

Chuck growled at his assistant as he disconnected the call.

"You growl at Eugenia more than you do me," Blair pointed out.

"And she deserves it more than you do," Chuck replied as he tangled his hands in Blair's hair and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard on the lips.

"So that was relatively painless," Blair stated as she closed her planner and transplanted herself into his lap.

"I expected to have a much more difficult time with that," Chuck agreed.

"And for the first time in what feels like weeks, we have nothing planned for our evening, no family meals, no business dinners. I say we order in and have a night to ourselves," she mused as she tugged at his tie.

"And what exactly do you suggest we do with this evening of freedom?"

"Surprise me," she smirked, knowing that they were on the same page. He proved as much as he lifted her into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

* * *

"Serena is going to drive me nuts tonight," Blair told her fiancé as they dressed for their engagement party. She'd just received yet another text from her best friend. She'd been back in New York City a mere twenty-four hours yet she'd texted Blair nearly once an hour, only excluding the hours that they were together.

"She's just a little text happy right now," Chuck assured her as he rubbed her bare arms as she sat in front of her vanity to apply her makeup, "She's gone nearly six months without."

"We gave her a sat phone with text capability," Blair reminded him.

"There wasn't as much for her to text about in Africa," he replied, "She has to run her wardrobe by you tonight so that you don't clash."

"Don't clash?" she turned to look at him skeptically. His explanation made absolutely no sense.

"You'd hate for your maid of honor to wear a color palette uncomplimentary to yours on your big night, especially when she gets up on stage to make her toast," he continued on.

"That's total crap," she scoffed as she affixed an earring to one earlobe.

"You're mismatching your diamonds," he eyed the earring in her hand.

"How can you tell?" Blair inquired as she inspected her hand, and then the one in her ear. They looked nearly identical.

"I meant your mistaking your earrings with your necklace," he told her.

"And how do you know what necklace I'm wearing this evening?" she eyed him curiously. She hadn't discussed her jewelry choice of the evening with him.

"Because I pulled it out of my safe," he explained as he handed her the Erickson Beemon necklace he'd given to her so many years earlier.

"You know me too well," she replied as her eyes lit up as they always did when he revealed the necklace to her, "And you're right, these earrings don't match." She quickly selected another set of earrings to compliment.

"On the contrary, I know you well enough," he smiled as he pulled the necklace from the box and put it on her.

"And you were right, my engagement ring does manage to top this necklace," she eyed her ring and then her necklace. She'd taken a few moments earlier to polish her rock as she knew she'd be showing it often that evening, and she wanted it to appear at its absolute best.

"Almost ready?" he inquired as he grabbed her wrap as he waited for her to do one last inspection of her appearance.

"Yes," she confirmed as she did one final twirl in front of the mirror to inspect her dress.

"I'm going to be the envy of every man in the ballroom when I arrive with you on my arm," he told her as he guided her towards the elevator.

"No need to butter me up, Bass," she snickered, "You're getting lucky when we get home."

"I'm hoping to get lucky on the way to the party," he smirked.

"Not happening," she glared at him, "All eyes are going to be on us from the moment we appear in the ballroom. I am not going to present myself to society for the first time as a bride to be with messed up hair, smeared makeup and a wrinkled dress, which is exactly what will happen if you get your way."

"But that is how society would expect a Bass bride to be to appear," he leered at her.

"No," she held her ground when his hand traveled to her backside and gave it a healthy squeeze. She promptly swatted his hand away as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the lobby of their building.

"Congratulations again on your engagement," the doorman tipped his hat to the pair before he darted towards the waiting limo to open the door.

"Thank you," Blair smiled as Chuck's hand slid into his pocket to tip the man before he slipped into the car behind Blair.

* * *

All of Manhattan's elite was in attendance to congratulate the happy couple on their engagement. Some women gushed over Blair's ring; others seemed surprised that the ring wasn't larger. After all, the man she was married was now the third richest man in the world. Certainly he could have afforded a more substantial ring. Many erroneously concluded that the size of the ring equated to the love the man had for the woman that he gave it to.

There were whispers all around the ballroom that the upcoming union was merely a ploy. Chuck was still the same scoundrel he'd been most of his youth. Blair was still the spoiled, self-centered princess. Their union was merely a tool to drum up business for Blair's clothing line and to keep Bass Industries press positive. Most refused to believe that the two were marrying for anything more than love. Every glance traded between the pair was scrutinized all evening.

Blair and Chuck chose to rise above the whispers, taking the well wishes at face value, ignoring the whispers that the marriage wouldn't last. They knew that there was nothing they could do to change anyone's view of them. They'd been together for five years, both totally committed to the other, yet these opinions remained and probably always would.

"I can't believe the nerve of that Penelope," Serena vocalized her outrage as the party had concluded and close family and friends had gathered at Lily's for drinks and for Blair and Chuck to announce the date of their wedding. "Just assuming that she's going to be a bridesmaid. Blair, please tell me that's not happening."

"It's not," Blair laughed, "I have enough closer friends to be bridesmaids."

"And Nelly Yuki either," Serena chimed in, "Honestly, I expected as much from Penelope. She was such a social climber, but Nelly Yuki…for heaven's sake."

"You say her name like it's a curse word," Blair chuckled, "What did she ever do to you?"

"She just always thought she above all the drama and gossip, but I'm betting she sent just as many tips to Gossip Girl as the rest of us," Serena huffed.

"The only people from high school that will be in our wedding party are those in this room," Blair assured her.

"So, me, Nate, and Eric," Serena sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Have you started asking people yet?" Lily inquired.

"I haven't yet," Blair shook her head, "But I have a list."

"What about you, Charles? Have you asked any groomsmen yet?"

"He hasn't even asked his best man," Nate chimed in.

"You haven't?" Blair gasped as she looked to her fiancé.

"We've been a little busy," Chuck reminded her before he turned to glare at his best friend, "And I'll get around to it though I might be rethinking who I ask."

Nate appeared to shrink slightly.

"So, everyone's here," Serena looked around at everyone that was gathered. "Out with it. When are you two finally tying the knot?"

"Everyone keep the last weekend in April of next year open as that is when Charles Bartholomew Bass finally makes an honest woman of me," Blair announced.

"Honest, huh," he grinned as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, "That's quite a challenge."

"But one that I know you're up for," she beamed as she looked at him.

"To Chuck and Blair," the gathered raised their glass to toast the pair.

"This is going to be an interesting engagement," Nate muttered to Serena as she took a drink of her champagne. She choked slightly before nodding in agreement. It would be interesting indeed.

The End.

…**.Which leads us into my story entitled "Hostile Engagement". Enjoy.**


End file.
